Wenn Liebe die Dunkelheit verdrängt
by Angel-of-Mystic
Summary: Nichts ist so, wie es scheint. Das muß ein gewisser Mann erkennen, denn ihn verfolgen mandelförmige Augen. Später HG SS Nach langer, langer Zeit, wieder mal ein Kap von mir. Kap 10 on
1. Default Chapter

So, heute morgen um 1 Uhr schoß mir die Idee für diese Story in den Kopf und ließ mir keine Ruhe. Nachdem ich meinen Mann dann für die Arbeit fertig gemacht habe, konnte ich sie in Ruhe (hehe) ausarbeiten. 

Mein Dank gilt mal wieder MomoSnape, die mal wieder meinen geistigen Dünnschiss durchgelesen hat. Winke an Momo und Knuddel, ich hab dich lieb.

Wenn Liebe die Dunkelheit verdrängt 

Prolog

Schreie hallten durch die Nacht. Die letzte Schlacht war angebrochen, viele lagen bereits vor Schmerzen gekrümmt oder sogar schon tot auf dem gefrorenen Boden.

Er hetzte durch die Reihen auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern, denen er eventuell helfen konnte und die sich helfen lassen wollten. Dort, hinter dem Busch, standen sich Voldemort und Potter gegenüber und beschossen sich mit Flüchen, die so schnell hin und her flogen, dass man glauben konnte, Harry wäre nicht erst 17, sondern ein ausgebildeter Auror. Er benötigte keine Hilfe, das konnte er sehen und hören.

Ron stand gleich zwei Gegnern im Weg, ausgerechnet Bellatrix Lestrange und Voldemorts Handlanger Peter Pettigrew. Und es sah so aus, als ob Ron in die Knie gezwungen würde. Im Schutz einer Eiche verpasste er Bella eine Ganzkörperklammer und Peter bekam einen Zitteranfall auf den Hals gehetzt, so dass der seinen Stab fallen ließ. Ron drehte sich zu ihm um, nickte grimmig und behielt die beiden im Auge.

Entsetzt erkannte er einige Meter weiter eine sehr bekannte Person. Albus Dumbledore lag blutend im Gras, sanfter Schneefall hatte eingesetzt und rieselte auf seinen leblosen Körper. Remus Lupin war bei ihm und hielt mit traurigem Blick Wache. Auch er sah nicht mehr ganz so frisch aus, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, als die Schlacht angefangen hatte.

Er rannte, Flüchen ausweichend, auf Lupin zu und kniete sich neben den Toten und den Werwolf. „Oh ... nein ... Wer?" Remus hob den Kopf und blickte ihn aus leeren Augen an. „Wer wohl? Voldemort!" Voller Verachtung spie er ihm den Namen entgegen.

Lupin wollte sich erheben, aber Severus drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück. „Nein ... bleib hier, Harry erledigt ihn schon." Zuversicht aus seinem Mund? Remus sah ihn überrascht an. Severus Snape, der mit Vertrauen von Harry spricht? Dann erinnerte er sich. Severus brauchte sich nicht mehr verstellen, er war als Spion enttarnt und nur dem Goldjungen war es zu verdanken, dass er noch unter ihnen weilte und auf der Seite des Ordens kämpfen konnte. Plötzlich gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern, als ein Schrei die Nacht durchbrach.

Ein Schrei, aus dem Munde einer ihm wohl bekannten Person. Hermione schrie um ihr Leben! Entsetzt erhoben sich beide Männer und starrten in die Richtung, aus der dieser Laut gekommen war. Severus schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Diese Art Schrei aus dem Munde einer Frau war ihm wohlbekannt. (B/N: Ich will das gar nicht näher erläutert haben… A/N. ich werde es auch nicht erläutern, ist irgendwie klar, oder)

Die beiden stürmten los, um ihr zu helfen und schraken zurück. Hermione war umringt von Todessern, allen voran Lucius Malfoy. Sie hatte sie eingekreist und trieben ihre Spielchen mit ihr. Die junge Frau hatte ihren Zauberstab verloren und hielt krampfhaft ihre Kleider am Körper. Ihre Bluse war zerrissen, der Rock nur noch ein Stück Fetzen. Wie eine Puppe schubsten die Todesser sie sich gegenseitig in die Arme, lachten und gröhlten lautstark.

„Na, was meinst du wohl, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut, was wir mit dir machen?" Lucius Malfoys Stimme, kalt und schnarrend ertönte und die anderen Todesser brachen in Gelächter aus. Hermione sah sich panisch um, sie war in der Falle, zauberstablos, allein ...

Nicht ganz allein! Denn in diesem Moment trafen Flüche die überraschten Todesser und einer nach dem anderen brach entweder bewusstlos zusammen oder fiel durch die Ganzkörperklammer zu Boden, der Rest flüchtete.

Severus und Remus betraten den Schauplatz, Hermione flüchtete sich in die Arme des Werwolfs. Severus sah den blonden Mann hasserfüllt an. Remus hüllte Hermione in seinen Umhang und so einigermaßen wieder hergestellt, hob sie ihren Zauberstab auf und trat neben Severus.

„Er gehört mir!" Hermiones Stimme drang an sein Ohr und er musterte sie genau. Sie hatte einen entschlossen grimmigen Blick in den Augen und er trat beiseite.

„Nicht mehr so mutig, Malfoy, ohne Ihre Kumpels, nicht wahr?" Höhnisch verspottete sie Dracos Vater, der sich suchend umsah. „Pass bloß auf, kleines Schlammblut, dass du den Mund nicht zu voll nimmst. Es könnte böse mit dir enden."

Wut kroch in ihr hoch und sie hob ihren Stab. „Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand nennt mich ungestraft Schlammblut!" Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme ließ Severus erschaudern. Was hatte der Krieg nur aus der sanften Hermione Granger gemacht? Beinahe bekam er Angst vor ihr, wie sie dastand, ihren Zauberstab erhoben, die Augen vor Wut und Zorn verdunkelt.

Sie wollte gerade einen Fluch in Malfoys Richtung abschießen, da verschwand er plötzlich und sie tobte vor Wut. „Warum hat ihn keiner am apparieren gehindert?" Remus zuckte zurück, ihre Stimme war schneidend vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

Severus legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulter. „Beruhige dich, Hermione, es ist vorbei." Die beiden Männer führten sie weg vom Schlachtfeld. Unterweges schlossen sich die Weasley-Zwillinge, Ron und Minerva McGonagall an, die vor Trauer um Dumbledore leise schniefte.

Harry trat auf sie zu, aus zahlreichen Wunden blutend, aber am Leben. Hermione stürmte in seine Arme. „Ist es vorbei?" Severus nickte Harry zu, der langsam in die Richtung deutete, in der sein Kampfplatz lag.

Gemeinsam traten die Überlebenden auf einen sehr toten Voldemort zu )B/N: lol die Formulierung ist ja geil…ein sehr toter Voldemort…ggg A/N: gut, nicht) und fielen sich erleichtert in die Arme. Nach und nach kamen noch mehr Ordensmitglieder heran und einer nach dem anderen verbeugte sich kurz vor Harry, um ihre Dankbarkeit auszudrücken.

Man sah es dem jungen Mann an, dass ihm diese Ehrerbietung peinlich war, denn er scharrte nervös mit den Füßen. Der Orden hatte viele gute Leute verloren, unter ihnen Albus Dumbledore, der hinterrücks von gleich mehreren Flüchen getroffen worden war.

Sie schritten durch die Reihen, betrauerten ihre Freunde, halfen den Verletzten, und trieben die Todesser zusammen, die nun, da Voldemort tot war, ganz kleinlaut und ruhig waren.

Die Magische Polizei erschien und nahm alle fest, Medi-Magier verfrachteten die Verwundeten ins St. Mungos. Übrig blieben nur die Ordensmitglieder und die Toten.

oOo

Es war noch eine lange Nacht, in der alle Getöteten nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden.

Alle Schüler, auch die Slytherins, bedankten sich bei Harry, selbst Draco, der ihm die Hand zur Freundschaft reichte. Minerva McGonagall räusperte sich und trat vor die versammelte Schülerschar.

„Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, das Hogwarts seinen Direktor verloren hat. Albus Dumbledore ist heute Nacht im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen. Nun, auch Voldemort ist nicht mehr – Dank Harry Potter!" Sie machte eine kleine Pause, in der sie sich über die Augen wischte, wie so viele ihrer Kollegen.

„Mir als Stellvertreterin obliegt nun die Aufgabe, euch in die Ferien zu entlassen. Eure ZAG-Ergebisse bekommt ihr auf dem Postweg.

Denjenigen unter euch, die im nächsten Schuljahr nicht wieder kommen, weil sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben, wünsche ich alles Glück der Erde für ihren weiteren Lebensweg. Alle anderen werden im nächsten Schuljahr unter einem neuen Direktor hoffentlich die Schrecken des Krieges vergessen können."

oOo

Sie trat auf Harry zu, legte diesem die Hände auf die Schulter und dankte ihm vom ganzem Herzen.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen die Schüler in die Ferien auf. Gemeinsam saß das goldene Trio in einem Abteil des Zuges, wie immer.

„Was wirst du nun machen, Harry?" Ron knabberte an einem Schokofrosch. Harry zuckte mit dem Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich Auror, McGonagall hat mir bei der Anmeldung geholfen und du?" Ron schluckte die Schokolade hinunter. „Ich steige bei Fred und George ein." Beide sahen zu Hermione, die bislang stumm aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte.

„Hermione? Was willst du machen?" Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zu den jungen Männern. „Das weiß ich noch nicht, mal sehen, vielleicht studiere ich."

„Aber, wir bleiben doch in Kontakt, oder?" Ron sah fragend die anderen Beiden an. Harry nickte sofort, Hermione war wieder abwesend.

Der Zug hielt in London und die Schüler strömten ihren Familien entgegen. Harry wollte die erste Zeit bei den Weasley verbringen, da ihn nun nichts mehr dazu zwang, bei den Dursleys zu wohnen. Hermione umarmte ihre Freunde zum Abschied und ging auf ihre Eltern zu.

tbc

Im nächsten Pitel gibt es eine kleine Rückblende, wie Severus als Spion enttarnt wird ... Lasst euch überraschen.

Angel

Momo: Klingt viel versprechend. Bin gespannt, was da noch passiert.

Angel: Ja, ja, war klar, das du das sagen würdest.


	2. Enttarnt

Das übliche Geschwafel vorneweg ... Nein, Scherz, natürlich ist das kein Geschwafel ... ich hab euch doch soooooo lieb! 

Dank an:

Pima: Pima-Panda, du liegst halbwegs richtig mit deinen Vermutungen, aber ich will noch nicht zu viel verraten. +Obstteller vernascht+ schade, ist nicht unser Sevvie-Mäuschen!

Cyberrat: Adonis ist gut! Wirklich gut! Lies einfach weiter, hab mich tierisch über deinen Kommi gefreut.

MomoSnape: Meine Lieblings-Beta! Knuddel und Küsschen!

**Enttarnt**

Ein halbes Jahr zuvor ...

Oh, wie sehr er diese Treffen hasste. Abgrundtief! Severus Snape, Lehrer an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hasste es, tief in den Schmutz gebeugt zu knien und dem Dunklen Lord seine Ehrerbietung zu zeigen.

Voldemort schritt die Reihen seiner treuen Todesser ab. Er liebte es, sie winselnd und sich fürchtend im Staub liegen zu sehen. Heute waren mal alle gekommen, Malfoy, McNair, Snape und Pettigrew, der sowieso nie die Seite seines Herrn verließ. Alle waren sie da. Gut, das Spielchen konnte beginnen. Ein hämisches Grinsen spiegelte sich in seinen roten, schlangenähnlichen Augen wider.

„Ich will, dasss ihr mir genau zzzuhört: Harry Potter musss sssterben! Wer mir ssseinen Kopf bringt, den erhebe ich in meinen engsssten Kreisss!"

Innerlich verdrehte Snape die Augen. Das sagte der Dunkle Lord eigentlich bei jedem Treffen. Entweder forderte er den Tod des Goldjungen, oder er forderte die Folterung irgendeiner unschuldigen Familie. Er fragte sich manchmal, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, für Dumbledore zu spionieren.

Nicht, dass er Dumbledore nicht dankbar für die zweite Chance wäre, nein, auf keinen Fall. Er war nicht undankbar, nein, keineswegs, er war sogar überaus dankbar, dass Dumbledore ihm diese Möglichkeit angeboten hatte. Er konnte so versuchen, seinen guten Namen reinzuwaschen, der sehr gelitten hatte.

Voldemort hob das Treffen auf und Severus apparierte vor die Tore Hogwarts, froh, dass es diesmal ohne Schmerzen vorbei gegangen war. Normalerweise machte sich Voldemort einen Spaß daraus, seine Gefolgsleute zu quälen, warum heute nicht, verstand der Tränkemeister zwar nicht, war aber froh darüber, denn meistens war er derjenige, der zu leiden hatte. So nah an den Jungen-der-leider-immer-noch-lebte ran zu kommen, ohne ihm zu schaden, das durfte nicht ungestraft bleiben.

o0o

Seufzend betrat er das Gelände und schlug gleich den Weg zu seinen privaten Gemächern ein, er hatte keine Lust, jemandem zu begegnen. Kaum hatte er das Schloss betreten, als ihm schon drei Personen auffielen, die hier um diese Uhrzeit nichts zu suchen hatte.

„Natürlich! Das unsagbar dumme, goldene Trio!" Spott triefte aus seiner Stimme und die Angesprochenen sahen ihn an. Harry und Ron sahen zu Boden, während Hermione versuchte, zu erklären.

„Äh ... wir ... wollten ..." Die Augen verdrehend brachte er sie zum Schweigen. „Sparen Sie sich das! Um diese Uhrzeit haben Sie im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Keine Ausflüchte. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und nun aus meinen Augen."

Bevor Harry und Ron irgendetwas Falsches sagen konnten, hatte Hermione diese am Kragen gepackt und zog sie fort.

„Jungs, das war eine blöde Idee, Hagrid zu besuchen. Wir hätte wissen müssen, dass Snape hier rumgeistert, oder wenigstens den Tarnumhang mitnehmen sollen!", schimpfte sie, als sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame das Passwort murmelten.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und die drei kletterten in den engen Durchgang. Hermione stieg auch sofort die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Die beiden jungen Männer sahen ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Sie hat ja Recht, wir hätten wirklich den Umhang nehmen sollen." Harry sah seinen Freund an. „20 Punkte! Wir haben gerade 20 Punkte verloren!" Ron konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie hatten beim Abendessen doch deutlich gesehen, wie sich ihr Professor an den Arm gegriffen hatte, zu Dumbledore gesehen hatte und mit einem Nicken verschwunden war. Normalerweise dauerten diese Treffen länger, das wussten beide.

„Egal, ich geh schlafen", murmelte Harry und stieg die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch. Ron folgte wenige Minuten später, auf Snape schimpfend und legte sich brummig ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne und Hermione saß schon angezogen im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf Harry und Ron wartend, ihren roten Riesenkater auf dem Schoß. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und die beiden Gryffindors kamen verschlafen aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Ist noch viel zu früh, um zu lernen, Mione. Was soll das?" Schlecht gelaunt und unausgeschlafen warfen sich die beiden jungen Männer in die Sessel neben ihre Freundin. Hermione lächelte. „Wenn wir einen guten Platz in der Bücherei haben wollen, sollten wir früh dort sein. Die anderen Schüler lernen auch schon für die Abschlussprüfungen." Sie strich über Krummbeins Fell. Ron hatte nicht vergessen, was dieser Kater mit seiner Ratte angestellt hatte, auch wenn die Ratte ein Mann gewesen war und musterte das Vieh argwöhnisch.

Hermione bemerkte seinen Blick und grinste. „Ach, Ron, immer noch sauer auf Krummbein?" Rons Blick wurde mörderisch und er grunzte eine Zustimmung. Schulterzuckend stand die junge Hexe auf. „Was solls. Lasst uns gehen."

Hermione ging voran, Harry und Ron trotteten hinterher. Unterwegs trafen sie auf andere Schüler, die alle in Richtung Bibliothek strebten. „Seht ihr, alle lernen schon." Harry und Ron warfen sich genervt Blicke zu.

In der Bücherei angekommen, belegten sie einen Tisch in der Nähe der Fenster. Schnell bog sich der Tisch unter der Last verschiedener Bücher, alle zu unterschiedlichen Themen und sie diskutierten leise über Tränke und Verwandlungssprüche.

Irgendwann warfen Harry und Ron frustriert ihre Aufzeichnungen beiseite und sahen bockig aus dem Fenster. „Hermione, wir werden durchfallen ... wir lernen das nie!" riefen sie. Hermione verdrehte die Augen. ‚Warum immer so dramatisch?', dachte sie und musterte ihre Freunde eingehend. „Ach, Jungs, so schwer ist das nicht. Ihr werdet schon nicht durchfallen."

Versteckt hinter einem Bücherregal stand jemand und musste unwillkürlich über den Ausspruch der jungen Hexe schmunzeln. Sofort änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder und er trat vor.

„Wenn Sie es bis jetzt noch nicht kapiert haben, ist bei Ihnen Hopfen und Malz verloren und Miss Granger verschwendet nur ihre ach so kostbare Zeit, in dem sie versucht, Ihnen die Kunst des Tränkebrauens in ein paar Wochen zu vermitteln. Zeit, die sie doch bestimmt dazu gebraucht hätte, um anderen mit ihrem unermesslichen Wissen auf die Nerven zu gehen." Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott und Harry und Ron wirbelten erschreckt auf ihren Sitzen herum, um ihren Meister der Zaubertränke an zu sehen.

Hermione dagegen schluckte eine bissige Bemerkung hinunter. Bei Snape wagte kaum jemand, auf so einen Angriff zu antworten. Also sah sie ihn nur wütend an und verkniff sich jede Bemerkung.

„Einen schönen Tag noch", die Robe hinter sich her wehen lassend und Bücher unterm Arm geklemmt, machte sich der Professor auf den Weg, die Bücherei zu verlassen.

„Was sollte das denn gerade?" Harry kochte nun mittlerweile auch vor Wut, während Ron immer noch sprachlos auf die zugefallene Tür starrte. Hermione winkte ab. „Egal, in ein paar Wochen sind wir ihn los, hoffe ich zumindest. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Aufzeichnungen zu. Als wenn nichts geschehen wäre, begann sie, ihren Mitschülern verschiedene Tränke zu erklären und sie saßen beinahe den ganzen Tag über den Arbeiten.

Gegen Abend bemerkten alle, wie hungrig lernen machte und sie räumten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Beim Essen unterhielten sie sich leise.

„Was glaubt ihr, warum das Treffen letztens so kurz war?" Schulterzucken als Antwort. Hermione musterte ihren Lehrer verstohlen. „Irgendwas war aber komisch, das müsst ihr doch zugeben. Normalerweise kommt er doch später zurück, meistens auch noch verletzt."

Nun sahen ihre Freunde sie an. „Woher weißt du das?" Kam es einstimmig aus zwei Mündern. „Ach, kommt schon, Jungs, ihr seid nicht die einzigen, die nachts durch das Schloss wandern. ich hab ihn mehrmals bei seiner Rückkehr gesehen, und er sah alles andere als frisch aus. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er das aushält."

Darauf wussten weder Harry, noch Ron eine Antwort und sie wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Hermione jedoch sah zum Lehrertisch. Snape saß auf seinem Platz, gelangweilt und hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, was ihm Madam Hooch so erzählte. ‚Wahrscheinlich geht es um Quidditch', überlegte Hermione und musste schmunzeln. Madam Hooch war ein wandelndes Lexikon, wenn es um den Sport ging.

Plötzlich durchbohrten schwarze Augen die ihren und sie wurde rot, weil sie ertappt wurde, wie sie ihren Lehrer anstarrte. Sie sah auf ihren Teller.

Ein wenig überrascht war es nun an Professor Snape, seine Schülerin zu beobachten. Hermione Granger war zu einer hübschen, jungen Hexe herangereift, das musste er zu seinem Unwillen leider zugeben. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihre wilden, widerspenstigen Locken in ein weiches Gebilde zu bändigen. Ihre mandelförmigen, tief braunen Augen strahlten eine Ruhe und ein Wissen aus, das er selten bei so jungen Menschen gesehen hatte. Auch ihr Wissen war enorm. Ohne Zweifel, sie würde die Schule mit dem UTZ abschließen, komme, was da wolle.

Er spürte fragende Blicke auf sich und drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung. Albus sah ihn schmunzelnd an, während Minerva ihn misstrauisch betrachtete. Er winkte ab und goss sich noch Kaffee ein.

Das Mal auf seinem Arm begann zu brennen und ein höllischer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Unauffällig sah er daraufhinab, ein weiteres Treffen kündigte sich an und er nickte Albus ernst zu und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er brauchte kein weiteres Wort verschwenden, denn der Schulleiter wusste eigentlich immer, wann es soweit war.

Er verschwand schnellen Schrittes in seine Gemächer, nahm sich den Umhang und die Maske und trat den Weg zum Dunklen Lord an. Es wurde ein Treffen, das er nie vergessen sollte.

o0o

Die Atmosphäre war anders, das spürte er, als er am Treffpunkt ankam. Feindselig, kühl. Unwillkürlich erschauderte er. Er beugte sein Knie und huldigte dem Lord, der auf seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl saß und ihn musterte.

„Ssseverusss, mir issst etwasss zzzu Ohren gekommen ... Sssag mir, bissst du mir treu?" Die Augen des Dunklen Lords durchbohrten ihn beinahe. Severus riss sich zusammen, befreite seinen Geist und sah auf.

„Mein Lord, natürlich bin ich Euch treu, wie kommt Ihr denn auf sowas?" Voldemort beugte sich vor. „Ausss einer sssicheren Quelle weißßß ich dasss Gegenteil ... du hassst mich und die meinen belogen ... dafür wirssst du bestraft werden, dasss issst dir doch klar? Man belügt mich nicht."

Severus wusste, sein letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen. Wer hatte ihn verraten? Wer wusste von seinem Doppelleben? Wer?

„CRUCIO!" Voldemorts Fluch traf ihn unvorbereitet und er krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen. In Gedanken rief er nach Dumbledore.

o0o

Albus saß gerade über einem Brief des Zaubereiministers, der mal wieder seine Hilfe benötigte. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen, als es energisch an seiner Tür klopfte. Harry trat ein und Albus wusste sofort, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

„Professor, Snape ist in Gefahr!" Albus sprang auf und lief auf den jungen Zauberer zu. „Was? Erzähl." Harry sah die tiefe Besorgnis in den Augen des Direktors. „Snape ..." – „Professor Snape, bitte." Unterbrach ihn Albus sanft. „Also gut, Professor Snape ist zu einem Treffen der Todesser gerufen worden, beim Abendessen, richtig? Nun ja, ich habe vor etwa 5 Minuten eine Art Hilferuf von ihm gespürt, na ja, eigentlich hat er mich Albus genannt, aber irgendwie ist sein Ruf wohl an mich geleitet worden. Er ist in Gefahr, jemand hat ihn verraten. Er wird gefoltert, das spüre ich." Albus fackelte nicht lange, drückte Harry sanft, aber bestimmt auf einen Stuhl. „Nimm Verbindung mit ihm auf und finde raus, wo er sich befindet. Ich weiß, du kannst das."

Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Professor. ‚Professor Snape, wenn Sie mich hören, wo sind Sie?'

o0o

Snape lag am Boden, die Qual war unvorstellbar. Immer wieder durchzuckte ihn der Fluch, immer wieder durchlebte er den Schmerz. Voldemort hatte es wirklich geschafft, aus einem „einfachen" Folterfluch eine Qual zu machen. Eine kleine Pause, nur eine winzige Pause lang erholte er sich, bevor ihn der Fluch erneut traf.

„Todessser bisss in den Tod, mein Lieber!" Mittlerweile traf ihn der Fluch mit einer stählernen Klinge, die seine Haut aufritzte und aus zahlreichen Wunden blutete er schon. „Eine kleine Paussse, mein Bessster?"

o0o

Ein Ruf drang in sein Gehirn. Es war Potter. Potter? Warum? ‚Wald!' Zu mehr war er nicht fähig.

Harrys Augen flackerten. „Er ist in einem Wald, er kann nicht mehr!" Albus schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Dann müssen wir los und unser Glück nur mit deiner Konzentration versuchen."

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die Harry dem alten Direktor nicht zugetraut hätte, waren sie auf dem Weg. Harry konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf seinen Professor. Erstaunt bemerkte er die anderen Ordensmitglieder, die lautlos an ihrer Seite auftauchten, und er fragte sich, wie Dumbledore das wohl wieder hin bekommen hatte.

Harry wurde beinahe schlecht, in Gedanken sah er eine geschundene Gestalt. Zweifellos die Gestalt seines Tränkemeisters. Er würgte und hielt einen Moment inne. Er tat ihm leid und er wusste plötzlich, das Severus Snape ein solches Ende nicht verdient hatte. Ausgerechnet er trieb die Erwachsenen an, sich zu beeilen.

o0o

Stöhnend wälzte sich die Gestalt auf dem Boden, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, sein Geist revoltierte, der Schmerz war zu stark, er konnte nicht fliehen, sich nicht bewegen, sich nicht erholen.

Kaltes Lachen drang an sein Ohr und er hob nur kurz den Kopf. „Noch mehr?" Der Schmerz kam zurück, noch stärker, noch kälter, als zuvor und er keuchte unter dem Schock laut auf. Es wurde dunkel um ihn, dunkler, als in der schwärzesten Nacht.

Nur ein kleines Licht strahlte ihn an, ein kleines, beruhigendes Licht und er war versucht, darauf los zu gehen. Hell und freundlich ermutigte es ihn, sich von seinem Körper zu lösen, als Geist hinauf zu schweben. Eine verschwommene Gestalt rief nach ihm und er war versucht, ihrem Ruf zu folgen. Er wollte Frieden.

Doch dieses Licht verwandelte sich in zwei mandelförmige braune Augen, die ihn tröstend ansahen. Eine beruhigende Stimme in seinem Kopf murmelte Worte des Trostes. Er war mit sich und der Welt im reinen, während er auf den Tod wartete.

o0o

Die kleine Gruppe des Ordens sah zu Harry, der völlig in Gedanken versunken immer wieder auf einen neuen Weg zeigte. Von weitem erkannten sie einen Kreis, ein alter Steinkreis tat sich ihnen auf und sie schossen sofort Flüche in die Menge.

Die Todesser schrien erschrocken auf und flüchteten, Voldemort fluchte und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Zurück blieb Severus Snape, zusammen gekrümmt und aus vielen grausamen Wunden blutend, mehr tot als lebendig.

o0o

Grell schien ihm das Sonnenlicht ins Gesicht und er brummte Unverständliches. Er versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, denn auf der Seite war Schmerz, unvorstellbarer Schmerz und er stöhnte laut auf.

Eine Hand tupfte seine Stirn mit einem feuchten, kühlen Tuch ab. „Vorsichtig, Professor, einige Rippen sind gebrochen, das dauert noch eine Weile, bis die verheilt sind."

„Wasser" Dieses eine Wort kam heiser über seine Lippen und sein Wunsch wurde erfüllt. Dann erst öffnete er die Augen. Nachdenklich blickten grüne Augen ihn an. Potter!

„Was ... was ist geschehen?" Harry nahm das als Aufforderung und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Bett. Severus begriff. Er lag im Krankenflügel.

„Nun, Professor, Sie sind vorgestern zu einem Todessertreffen gerufen worden. Das ist nicht besonders, das weiß die halbe Schule. Nur dieses Treffen war anders. Etwa zwei Stunden, nachdem Sie verschwunden sind, habe ich Ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört. Sie haben nach Hilfe gerufen. Na ja, eigentlich haben Sie Professor Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten, aber irgendwie sind Sie in meinem Kopf gelandet. Wir haben dann nach Ihnen gesucht, weil Sie uns nicht sagen konnten, wo genau Sie waren. Die anderen Todesser sind verschwunden, Voldemort auch und wir haben Sie zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht. Sie haben den ganzen gestrigen Tag mehr im Koma gelegen, als dass Sie geschlafen haben."

Severus sah ihn lange an. Er hatte Potter gerufen? Das konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Aber er verspürte tiefe Dankbarkeit für den jungen Mann. Zaghaft streckte er die Hand aus und drückte die des Goldjungen. „Danke!" Dieses schlichte Wort aus seinem Mund war wie ein Geschenk des Himmels, so fand Harry und verabschiedete sich schnell.

o0o

Hermione hatte denkbar schlecht geschlafen. Sie war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und wusste plötzlich an ihren Zaubertrankprofessor denken. Er war zu einem Treffen gerufen worden und irgendwas lief da verkehrt. Sie spürte seinen Schmerz, seine Sehnsucht nach dem Tod und wusste, sie musste ihn davon abhalten. Irgendwie war sie in seine Gedanken eingedrungen, obwohl sie keine Ahnung von Legilimentis hatte. Ihn von dem Licht fern zu halten, war schwer gewesen. Aber sie hatte es geschafft.

Nun saß sie in der Großen Halle, rührte gedankenverloren ihren Tee um und grübelte vor sich hin. Sein Platz war leer, ebenso der von Harry. Nur Dumbledore war guter Laune. Sie war drauf und dran, ihn zu fragen, was geschehen war. Nur wollte sie nicht neugierig erscheinen. Sie kämpfte einen stillen Kampf und verlor...

o0o

Harry rannte aus dem Krankenflügel. Er wollte nur weg. Was er gesehen und gehört hatte, verstörte ihn zutiefst. Professor Snape war auf dem Weg der Besserung, das hatte Madam Pomfrey gesagt. Er rannte in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, stürmte die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch, schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und verschwand nach draußen. Fliegen lenkte ihn ab, Fliegen war toll. Er flog über die Ländereien, den See, den Wald. Erst, als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, gab er den Versuch auf, nicht an die Geschehnisse zu denken und bremste ab, landete und ließ sich ins Gras fallen.

o0o

Ihre Füße brachten sie vor den Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Sie starrte ihn an und der Wasserspeier starrte zurück. „Ist der Schulleiter da?" Ihre leise Frage ließ den Wasserspeier in die Höhe gleiten. Sie nahm dies als Aufforderung und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

An der Tür zögerte sie, ihre Hand zum Klopfen erhoben. Doch das brauchte sie nicht, denn die Tür öffnete sich automatisch und Dumbledore winkte sie hinein.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Hermione?" Er bot ihr einen Platz an. Sie setzte sich und knetete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Zitronenbonbon?" Er bot ihr die Schale an. Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Professor? Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?" Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Nun, das hast du bereits, aber frag mich noch etwas."

„Ich weiß, Professor Snape liegt verletzt im Krankenflügel und ich weiß auch, was geschehen ist. Er wollte sterben, und ich habe ihn irgendwie davon abgehalten." Albus sah sie prüfend an, beugte sich vor und bedeutete ihr, weiter zu sprechen. „Er hat ein helles Licht gesehen, ein warmes, beruhigendes Licht. Doch dann ist er zurückgekommen und ich frage mich, wie ich das geschafft habe. Ich meine, ich habe doch keine Ahnung, wie ich das bewirkt habe, ich weiß nur, dass ich es bewirkt habe." Sie verstummte und sah den Schulleiter an. Dumbledore verschränkte die Hände, nachdenklich. „Das, meine Liebe, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Vielleicht brauchte er einen kleinen Anreiz, um unter den Lebenden zu verweilen." Sie nickte und lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

„Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?" Dumbledore nickte der jungen Hexe zu. „Wer hat ihn verraten?" Ihre Stimme war leise, aber der alte Zauberer konnte sie gut verstehen. „Nun, sagen wir es mal so, wir hatten vor Kurzem ein kleines Rattenproblem hier in Hogwarts." Hermione sah auf und verstand plötzlich.

o0o

Severus lag in seinem Bett und grübelte über das Geschehene nach. Er wusste, er hatte diese Augen schon irgendwo gesehen, nur konnte er sie nicht einordnen. Der Heilungsprozess schritt voran und er wurde unausstehlich. Madam Pomfrey wuselte immer in seiner Nähe herum und füllte ihn mit verschiedenen Tränken ab. Seine Rippen heilten, seine Schnittwunden schlossen sich und am nächsten Tag konnte er das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Er humpelte zwar noch ein wenig, aber immerhin konnte er laufen.

Wann immer es ihm möglich war, dachte er an diese Augen, diese wunderbaren Augen und diese sanfte Stimme, die ihn zurückgeholt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wem sie gehörte.

Allerdings wusste er, wer ihn verraten hatte. Eine kleine Ratte namens Peter Pettigrew. Wann immer sein Mal brannte, ignorierte er es. Er erschien nie wieder auf einem Treffen, denn das wäre sein sicheres Ende. Und er wagte nicht zu hoffen, diesmal mit dem Leben davon zu kommen. Allerdings hoffte er, diese Augen wieder zu sehen.

o0o

Harry hatte niemanden erzählt, was der Tränkemeister in seinem Koma von sich gegeben hatte. Dabei brannte es ihm auf der Seele, jemanden zu sagen, das seine beste Freundin den Mann von sterben abgehalten hatte. Warum, das konnte er sich nicht erklären. Severus hatte von braunen Augen und einer sanften Stimme gesprochen, ohne es zu wissen. Harry kannte nur eine Person, auf die beides zutraf, und das war Hermione Granger.

tbc

So, das Vorgeplänkel ist hiermit abgeschlossen. Ab jetzt fängt die richtige Geschichte an.

Seid so lieb und betätigt doch den Button mit den reviews.

Eure Angel


	3. Tanz in den Morgen

So, erst einmal ein ganz großes Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu böse auf mich und meine Beta. 

Danksagungen:

MomoSnape: Süße, Liebes, deine Beta-Künste sind einfach nur göttlich. Mehr sag ich nicht.

honeyflower: lach ja, ich weiss, du freust dich auf mehr. Hier ist es auch schon.

Cyberrat: patpat ich hoffe doch, es ist nichts Ernstes und du kannst noch weiter tanzen. grummel Ich würde mir das nie verzeihen, wenn du meinetwegen Probleme mit den Knochen kriegen würdest.

Shira1111: Keks mümmel Danke Schatz, Nervennahrung ist immer gut.

Lena: Bin gerührt. Danke.

pima: Ach Pandachen, du weißt, ich liebe meine Beta und deine Kommis! Ne, keinen Kaffee für mich, davon muss ich in letzter Zeit kotzen. Aber danke für das Obst, das kann ich gut gebrauchen, ich soll viele Vitamine zu mir nehmen, sagt jedenfalls mein Onkel Doktor. Betüttel Sev aber nicht zu viel, den brauch ich noch in einwandfreiem Zustand, sprich so wie er ist. zwinker Lass dich überraschen, was die Fortsetzung angeht.

Leoka: Freut mich, dass du zu mir gefunden hast.

Einen ganz besonderen Gruss an True Darkness winke Ich weiss, das du meine Story liest, auch wenn du ein Schwarzleser bist.

Tanz in den Morgen 

5 Jahre später ...

London, Amüsierviertel, Zauberwelt ...

Sie machte sich fertig. Ihr war heute noch schleierhaft, wie sie sich darauf hatte einlassen können. Aber nun hatte sie diesen Vertrag und der war leider bombenfest. Die nächsten 4 ½ Jahre gehörte sie ihm und musste auf diese Art und Weise ihre Schulden abarbeiten. Sie sah sich keineswegs als leichtes Mädchen, sie war exotische Tänzerin, was in anderen Worten auch als eine Kurtisane bezeichnet werden konnte.

Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare zu feinen Rastazöpfen geflochten, ihr Aussehen ein wenig verändert, damit sie niemand erkannte. Nur ihre Augen waren gleich geblieben. In ihr Kostüm geschlüpft, als Haremsdame war sie schließlich bekannt geworden. Die Seidenhose und das bestickte, bauchfreie Top standen ihr sehr gut, das wusste sie. Das feine Gebilde aus Seide über ihr Gesicht drapiert und die Augen noch betont und sie war fertig.

Wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, bewahrte sie zu ihren Gönnern Abstand. Sie wusste, lange konnte sie ihre Bewunderer nicht mehr hinhalten. Sie hasste es, aber sie war nur einmal gezwungen gewesen, mit einem ihrer Freier zu schlafen. Danach war ihr wochenlang schlecht gewesen. Ihr neuer Wohltäter sah nicht schlecht aus, war freundlich und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, aber sie fühlte nichts für ihn. Er war reich und angesehen. Sein Name war Michael McGregor. (B/N: Oh, ein Schotte! A/N: Klar, das konnte ich nicht lassen.)

In diesem Metier kannte man sie als Jasmine Grant. An ihr altes Leben erinnerte nur noch ihre Unterschrift unter diesem vermaledeiten Vertrag. Nur dort prangte ihr wahrer Name unter dem Text.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und trat aus ihrer Garderobe. Es war viel los im Club und sie setzte sich an ihren Tisch. Sofort war sie umlagert von Männern, die ihre Gesellschaft suchten. Ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen machte sie höfliche Konversation, immer darauf bedacht, bei der kleinsten Auseinandersetzung die Bodyguards zu rufen. Sie war der Star des Clubs, eine umschwärmte Kurtisane. Alle Männer wollten sie zu ihrer Herzendame küren, nur ließ sie es nicht zu.

Einer hatte ihr sogar eine „Carte Blanche" angeboten, die uneingeschränkte Macht über sein Konto, aber sie hatte diesen Freibrief zerrissen. Sie wollte nicht die Gewalt über die Finanzen haben. Sie wollte nur ihre Zeit abarbeiten, etwas auf die hohe Kante legen und dann in Frieden ihr Leben wieder aufbauen.

Mit Wehmut dachte sie an ihre Eltern, die unerwartet bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren, ohne ihre Angelegenheiten geregelt zu haben. Sie stand plötzlich ohne einen Penny in der Tasche da und musste sie doch erst die Schulden ihrer Eltern bezahlen. Als dies erledigt war, hatte sie bestürzt feststellen müssen, dass die Ersparnisse ihrer Eltern keineswegs reichten, um alles zu tilgen.

So war sie an ihn geraten, Ewan Knight. Er hatte ihr Studium finanziert und die Schulden und hatte sie damit in die Falle gelockt. Als sie mit ihrem Studium fertig war, hatte er ihr diesen Vertrag unter die Nase gehalten und gesagt, es wäre ja nur für fünf Jahre und sie brauchte nichts tun, was sie nicht wollte. Nun war sie eine Halbweltdame (B/N: Was ist denn eine Halbweltdame? A/N: Ein etwas freundlicher Ausdruck für Prostituierte. Halbweltdamen sind die Elite, wenn du so willst.) Wenn ihre Freunde sie so sehen könnten!

Seit 6 Monaten war das schon so. Sie konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, ihr Leben in diese Bahnen gelenkt zu haben und sie sparte jeden Knut, damit sie, wenn sie wieder frei war, aus der Halbwelt verschwinden und ein neues Leben beginnen konnte.

Michael betrat den Club, wie immer sah er gut aus. Die welligen, halblangen blonden Locken wippten bei jedem Schritt auf und ab, seine hellblauen Augen durchsuchten den Raum nach ihr und er trat an ihren Tisch.

„Meine Liebe, Sie sehen heute wieder besonders hübsch aus." Seine Hand führte die Ihre an seine Lippen und er hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Haut. Sie wusste, er war unsterblich in sie verliebt, nur konnte sie nicht über ihren Schatten springen. Sie fühlte nichts für ihn und seine Aufmerksamkeit ließ sie manchmal würgen. Sie schaffte es, ihn an zu lächeln.

„Schmeichler!" Er glitt auf den Platz neben ihr und betrachtete sie eingehend. Jasmine senkte ihren Blick und musterte einen nicht existenten Fleck auf ihrer Seidenhose.

Ewan trat hinzu und beugte sich zu ihr runter. „Jasmine, du bist gleich dran. Und bitte, etwas mehr Enthusiasmus!" Sie nickte und wandte sich strahlend an Michael.

„Dieser Tanz ist nur für Sie, Michael." Er sah sie freudestrahlend an.

Ihre Musik ertönte und sie bewegte sich im Takt. Ihr Bauchtanz ließ sämtliche Männer dahinschmelzen und sie wusste, sie hatte noch mehr Bewunderer. Die anderen Halbweltdamen musterten sie mit unverhohlenem Hass, wussten aber, dass sie Ewans neuer Liebling war. Wer sie wirklich war, wusste nur er.

Die Tür ging auf und ein schwarz gekleideter Mann betrat den Club. Ewan begrüsste ihn wie einen Stammkunden und geleitete ihn zu einem abgelegenen Tisch. Jasmine musste schlucken und wäre beinahe gestolpert, fing sich im letzten Moment und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Schritte und Bewegungen.

Nun war sie froh, ihr Aussehen leicht verändert zu haben, denn der Mann, der eben herein gekommen war, war niemand anderes als Professor Severus Snape.

Ihr Tanz endete und sie verschwand von der Bühne. Erleichtert, dass niemand sie gehen sah, stolperte sie in ihre Garderobe und lehnte sich an die Tür.

„Severus, Sie waren lange nicht hier. Hoffentlich haben Sie keinen besseren Club als meinen gefunden." Ewan lachte und spendierte dem Mann einen Drink. Severus drehte den Brandy in seinen Händen und musterte sein Gegenüber. „Nein, Ewan, einen besseren Club als Ihren gibt es in ganz England nicht, das wissen Sie doch." Er nahm einen Schluck. „Und einen besseren Brandy auch nicht." Ewan lachte und bedeutete Marie, einer üppigen Brünetten, näher zu treten.

„Wenn Sie Zerstreuung suchen, kann Marie Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein." Die junge Frau kam herüber und Severus wusste durchaus ihre Kurven zu schätzen, nur hatte er heute Abend ein neues Gesicht gesehen und war neugierig geworden.

„Tut mir leid, Marie, aber nicht heute." Enttäuscht zog sie von dannen, Snape zahlte immer gut. „Ewan, wie ich gesehen habe, ist eine Neue bei Ihnen unter Vertrag. Ansprechendes Äußeres, wie ich gestehen muss. Schlank, zierlich, lange dunkelbraune Haare." Ewan lächelte wissend. „Ja, Jasmine. Sie ist wunderhübsch, nicht wahr. Nur leider schon einem Anderen versprochen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Er hasste es, irgendwo die zweite Geige zu spielen und ließ seinem Unmut drüber auch freien Lauf. „Es ist mir egal, wem sie versprochen ist, ich will sie kennenlernen." Ewan nickte und verschwand.

Jasmine tupfte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, richtete ihr Kostüm und erneuerte ihr Make-up, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. „Herein." Ewan trat ein und musterte seinen Besitz.

„Meine Liebe, da möchte dich jemand kennenlernen." Sie schluckte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Ewan, bitte nur das nicht! Schick mich nicht zu ihm, ich kenne ihn von früher." Ewan trat ganz nah an sie heran, hob ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand etwas an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Vergiss deinen Vertrag nicht!"

Seufzend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal, rückte noch einmal ihren Schleier zurecht, der ihr Gesicht verdeckte und erhob sich langsam. „Was ist mit Michael?" Fragte sie noch einmal.

„Michael kann warten. Geh erst zu Snape." Sie nickte und verließ ihre Garderobe.

Severus saß ungeduldig an seinem Platz, klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte und wartete auf die junge Frau, die er tanzen gesehen hatte. Er musste nicht lange warten, denn kaum hatte sie den Raum wieder betreten, als sie auch schon wieder von einer Traube Männern umgeben war und Mühe hatte, zu seinem Tisch zu gelangen.

Ihr Gang hatte etwas Schwebendes an sich, sie glitt wie auf Wolken zu ihm, mit anmutigem Hüftschwung und majestätischem Gang kam sie auf ihn zu. Ihr Gesicht unter diesem zarten Gebilde aus Seide verdeckt, der nur ihre Augen freiließ. Diese Augen! Er kannte sie, da war er sich sicher, nur wusste er nicht, woher.

Sie glitt auf den freien Platz ihm gegenüber und sah ihn sanft an. „Ewan sagte, Sie wollten mich kennenlernen?" Ihre Stimme war fast ein Flüstern. Sie musterte ihn. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, seine Augen waren immer noch so schwarz wie die Nacht, sein Haar etwas länger als früher. Seine Hände immer noch so schlank und doch so stark.

Auch er musterte sie eingehend. Sie war eine Schönheit, das konnte er sehen. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen sahen ihn fragend an. „Ja, da ist dem Guten ein wahrer Fang ins Netz gegangen," lachte er und sein Lachen ließ sie schaudern. Eine Bedienung kam an ihren Tisch und sie orderte einen 1958er Bordeaux.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, eine Schönheit, die auch noch etwas von Wein versteht." Seine Stimme klang rauh, als die Kellnerin ihren Rotwein brachte. Er selber blieb bei Brandy.

Sie trank einen Schluck, schloss genießerisch die Augen, ließ ihn in ihrem Mund zergehen, bevor sie ihn hinunter schluckte. Sie spürte, wie er sie dabei beobachtete und schmunzelte leicht. „Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?" Hauchte sie und schlug die Lider nieder.

Severus musterte sie genau. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemand, nur konnte er nicht einordnen, an wen. „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin überrascht, dass eine so schöne junge Frau wie Sie sich solchen einen Beruf ausgesucht hat. Mit Ihrer Schönheit könnten Sie leicht etwas anderes werden." Jasmine schluckte eine Bemerkung hinunter und nickte nur.

Sie unterhielten sich noch leise, als die Tür aufging und der Alptraum in Person den Club betrat. Jasmine verkrampfte sich, was Severus nicht entging und er sah auf.

Ein blonder Mann war eingetreten. Sofort eile Ewan auf ihn zu und begrüsste ihn wie einen alten Freund. Jasmine schnaubte verächtlich. ‚Er tut immer so, als seien sie alte Bekannte und dabei ist er nur schleimig' dachte sie.

Fünf Jahre hatte sie gebraucht, um diesen Mann aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, fünf lange Jahre, in denen sie Alpträume hatte und nun war er hier.

„Sie kennen ihn?" Severus sah sie fragend an. „Nur flüchtig." Erwiderte Jasmine und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Eingehend beobachtete sie die beiden Männer am Eingang und wäre beinahe gestorben, als Ewan den Gast an ihren Tisch führte.

„Mr Malfoy, Sie kennen sicherlich Mr Snape?" Severus nickte Lucius kurz zu und wandte sich dann seinem Brandy zu.

„Ah, Severus, auch hier? Dich sieht man selten in solchen Etablissements. Aber ich sehe, du hast eine Schönheit an deiner Seite." Diese kalte Stimme würde sie nie vergessen können! Jasmine musterte den anderen aus gesenkten Augen. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie schloss sie fest um ihr Weinglas.

„Verschwinde, Lucius. Such dir jemand anderes, die deine Neigungen besser aushält. Diese Dame ist zu gut für dich", fauchte Severus den blonden Mann an. Jäh empfand Jasmine Dankbarkeit für den Mann ihr gegenüber. Lucius nickte ihm noch einmal zu, bedachte Jasmine mit einem lüsternem Blick und setzte sich an einen anderen Tisch, an dem er sofort von der drallen Marie bedient wurde.

„Danke", flüsterte Jasmine und hob ihr Gesicht wieder. „Er muss Ihnen ja etwas Schreckliches angetan haben, wenn Sie immer noch zittern", sagte Severus und trank noch einen Schluck Brandy. „Schrecklich ist noch untertrieben, er ist ein grausamer Mistkerl, den ich nicht einmal mit einer Drei-Meter-Zange in meine Nähe lassen würde." Sie winkte der Kellnerin und orderte noch ein Glas Rotwein.

Severus konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrer natürlichen Schönheit lassen. „Wie alt sind Sie, wenn ich mal fragen darf? Oder ist das zu persönlich?" Die junge Frau lachte ein freudloses Lachen. „Alt genug, um in einem solchen Schlamassel geraten zu sein."

Er hob eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe, doch sie winkte ab. „Fragen Sie nicht. Es ist nicht erfreulich." Sie unterhielten sich leise, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Michael, sturzbetrunken.

„Sie gehört mir", lallte er und versuchte, Jasmine zu packen und sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. Severus sprang auf und entwand sie dem Griff des Betrunkenen. „Lassen Sie die Frau los und gehen Sie nach Hause, Ihren Rausch ausschlafen."

„Ich bin nicht betrunken und sie gehört mir!" Michael klang, wie ein verzogenes Kind. Fehlte nur noch, dass er eine Schnute zog. Zu geschockt, um etwas sagen zu können, rieb sich die junge Frau den Oberarm, wo sich schon Abdrücke bildeten.

„Jasmine, ich bitte Sie, sagen Sie diesem, diesem..." Offenbar suchte er nach einem Wort, das schlimm genug war, um Severus zu beschreiben. Der hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, war schützend vor sie getreten und sah den jungen Mann aus zusammengekniffenen Augen düster an.

„Michael, machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer. Gehen Sie nach Hause, bevor Sie etwas sagen oder tun, das Sie noch bereuen werden." Als ob sie gar nichts gesagt hätte, oder gar nicht da wäre, fixierten sich die beiden Männer. Sie schloss die Augen. ‚Oh, Merlin, schenk ihnen Hirn – nein, besser, schenk ihnen Verstand', dachte sie und schrie auf, als sich Michael auf Severus stürzte.

Dieser trat nur zur Seite und der junge Mann fiel zu Boden, raffte sich aber wieder auf und versuchte es erneut. Auch dieser Angriff ging ins Leere und Severus hatte so langsam genug von diesem Spielchen. Er packte Michael kurzerhand und beförderte ihn außer Reichweite.

Schon waren zwei Bodyguards zur Stelle und halfen dem Angetrunkenen aus dem Raum. Severus drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um, nur um festzustellen, dass zwei Verehrer sie in die Zange genommen hatten und sie lachend in den Spielsalon führten.

Grummelnd ging er ihnen hinterher. ‚Erst rette ich sie, dann haut sie ab. Das gibt es doch nicht!' Er fand sie an einem Tisch, an dem Vingt-et-un gespielt wurde. Wie es aussah, gewann die Schönheit immer. und nun konnte er auch endlich ihr Gesicht sehen, denn sie hatte den Schleier abgenommen. Aber anscheinend spielte sie nicht um Gold, sondern um kleine Schmuckstücke, denn an ihrer Seite häuften sich schon goldene und silberne Kravattennadeln, Ketten und andere Schmuckstücke.

Ihr jetziger Gegner gab lachend auf und erhob sich. Sie sah sich nach einem neuem Gegner um und bevor sie was sagen konnte, saß Severus ihr gegenüber.

Kokett klimperte sie mit ihren langen Wimpern und mischte das Blatt. „Wir spielen Vingt-et-un. Drei Spiele. Wenn ich gewinne, bekomme ich Ihre Kravattennadel." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wenn ich gewinne? Dann bekomme ich einen Kuss!" Jasmine lachte. „Sie werden nicht gewinnen, verlassen Sie sich darauf und verabschieden Sie sich von dem wertvollen Stück."

Sie teilte die ersten Karten aus. ‚Hm, eine Dame, mal sehen', dachte sie. Severus forderte noch eine. Sie legte sich selber noch eine Neun dazu. Ein Wink seinerseits und schon hatte sie das erste Spiel gewonnen. „19 zu 25, leider verloren." Lachte sie und mischte erneut.

Eine 10 für sich und noch eine. „Nun haben Sie verloren, meine Liebe. Ich habe Vingt-et-un!" Er deckte einen König und ein Ass auf. Die Zuschauer applaudierten ihm und sie mischte die Karten, um wieder auszuteilen. ‚Bitte, lass mich gewinnen!', flehte sie, aber leider erhörten sie die Götter nicht. Sie hatte wieder verloren.

„Ein Kuss, ein Kuss!" Forderte die Menge und sie beugte sich vor und berührte seine Lippen zaghaft und flüchtig mit ihrem Mund.

„Das soll ein Kuss sein?" Lachte Severus. „Nun ja, das war ein Kuss", fauchte sie und wandte sich ab. „Oh nein, meine Liebe, so haben wir nicht gewettet. Ich verlange einen vernünftigen Kuss, oder wollen Sie, das alle erfahren, das die berühmte Jasmine gar nicht küssen kann?" Höhnte er und bekam Beifall aus der Menge.

Den Kopf hoch erhoben kam sie auf ihn zu, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, das die Luft anfing zu knistern. Ihre Lippen liebkosten seine und sie spürte, wie sein Atem schneller ging und ihr eigenes Herz heftig gegen ihre Rippen schlug.

Minuten später, so kam es ihr vor, löste sie sich von ihm, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Gelächter verfolgte sie und sie sehnte sich nach ihrer ruhigen Garderobe.

Severus war, als wenn der Schlag ihn getroffen hätte. Diese weichen Lippen würde er sein Lebtag nicht vergessen, das wusste er. Er wollte sie, und wenn es das letzte wäre, was er tat, er würde sie kriegen.

Er wankte zur Bar und orderte einen großen Brandy, den er in einem Zug hinunter kippte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ein Traum oder Wirklichkeit war.

Einen kühlen Waschlappen über den Augen versuchte Jasmine sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Dieser Kuss war unglaublich gewesen, das musste sie sich eingestehen. Zuerst widerwillig, dann aber mit aller Leidenschaft, derer sie fähig war, hatte sie diesen Mann geküsst. Und es schien ihm gefallen zu haben.

Mit wachsendem Interesse hatte ein Mann die Szenerie beobachtet, obwohl ein williges Mädchen halb auf seinem Schoss gesessen hatte. Lucius Malfoy konnte es gar nicht abwarten, Severus Snape eins auszuwischen für die Anschuldigung, die Einkerkerung in Askaban, die Schmach, seinen einzigen Sohn an die gute Seite verloren zu haben. Aber er würde warten, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre. Er konnte warten. Das war zwar nicht gerade seine Stärke, aber in diesem Fall äußerst notwendig.

Severus Snape trank sein Glas leer und fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde morgen wieder kommen und dann versuchen, mit der jungen Frau zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja überreden, bei seinem kleinen Spielchen mit zu machen. Seinem Rachefeldzug. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er verließ den Club.

tbc.


	4. Abgemacht

So, ihr Lieben, habt ihr mich vermißt? Nachdem ihr nun alle sehnsüchtig (hoffe ich doch /chrm chrm/) auf die Fortsetzung gewartet habt, geht es nun auch schon schwungvoll weiter. Ich danke natürlich wieder einmal meiner göttlichen Beta Momo, die den imaginären Rotstift geschwungen hat.

Kommentare zu Reviews diesmal am Ende des Pitels.

**Abgemacht**

Severus hatte nicht schlafen können. Die ganze Nacht wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her, die Augen offen, seine Gedanken kreisten um diese weichen Lippen. Diese unglaublich weichen, sinnlichen, warmen, süßen Lippen.

Im Morgengrauen schwang er sich aus dem Bett, erfrischte sich durch eine Dusche und ging in sein Frühstückszimmer. Sein Butler, Dukes, begrüßte ihn mit Ehrfurcht und schenkte ihm Kaffee ein. Selbst die Zeitung konnte ihn nicht fesseln. Unruhig lief er im Zimmer auf und ab, wie ein Flughörnchen auf Steroide.

Wenn er sie jetzt besuchte, mochte das unhöflich erscheinen, wenn er aber warten würde, bis zum Nachmittag, würde er garantiert nicht der erste Besucher am heutigen Tage sein. Er konnte allerdings nicht warten und so machte er sich am frühen Vormittag auf, um Jasmine Grant einen Besuch abzustatten.

o0o

Jasmine saß auf dem Sofa, verschiedene Zeitungen um sich ausgebreitet, um immer um immer auf dem neusten Informationsstand zu sein. Ihre Kunden wussten gute Konversation zu schätzen. Ihr Frühstück, welches aus Toast und Kaffee bestand, war noch unberührt. Eine aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift auf ihrem Schoß, die Hände ruhelos knetend, dachte sie an den Mann, den zu treffen sie die letzten 5 Jahre vermieden hatte.

Nun spukte er durch ihre Gedanken und ihre Lippen erinnerten sich noch immer an den letzten Abend. Alles in ihr war in Aufregung. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, sie war auf äußerste erregt gewesen. Und das war ihr noch nie passiert.

o0o

Snape apparierte direkt vor den Eingang, klingelte ungeduldig und stürmte, kaum das die Bedienstete die Tür geöffnet hatte, in die Eingangshalle.

„Ist Miss Grant da?" verlangte er zu wissen. Das schüchterne Mädchen nickte und bedeutete ihm, hier zu warten, während sie nachsah. Einige Minuten später erschien sie wieder und führte ihn in den Salon.

o0o

Severus betrachtete die Schönheit auf dem Sofa. Sie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, so sehr war sie in Gedanken versunken. Heute trug sie ein leichtes Sommerkleid, mit dünnen, durchsichtigen Ärmeln und zarte, flache Schuhe an den Füßen. Ihre Haare hatte sie entflochten und fielen ihr nun in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern.

Er räusperte sich höflich. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an. „Oh ... Prof ... Mister Snape. Wie schön, Sie so schnell wieder zu sehen." Sie bot ihm einen Stuhl an, setzte sich auf und lächelte ihn kühl an.

Leicht grinsend setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und musterte die Zeitung auf ihrem Schoß. Er konnte die Schlagzeile über irgendeinen Auror lesen, der in Afrika einen entwichenen Todesser auf die Spur gekommen war und diesen dingfest gemacht hatte. Zur Abwechslung stand er mal nicht in der Zeitung, kein Wunder, er hatte die Schule für die Sommerferien geschlossen und das Ministerium ließ ihn weites gehend in Ruhe. Der neue Zaubereiminister war genauso unfähig wie Fudge es gewesen war und bombardierte ihn fast täglich mit Eulen, um Rat fragend, genau wie Fudge es mit Dumbledore gemacht hatte.

Mit Wehmut dachte er einen kurzen Moment an den alten Zauberer, der ihn wie einen Sohn geliebt und behütet hatte und dankte ihm im Stillen für die Unterstützung in de letzten Jahren.

Jasmine sah ihn prüfend an. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Gehirn zu arbeiten begann, während er nach Worten suchte, um zweifellos ihre Schönheit, ihren Geist, ihren Esprit und Charme zu preisen. Das kannte sie schon. Nur ...

„Nun, Miss Grant. Es hat mir gestern Abend sehr gut hier gefallen. Und ich denke auch, das Sie es genossen haben, mich ein wenig zu demütigen." Er lachte ein kleines Lachen, das ihn gleich um Jahre jünger erscheinen ließ.

„Ich bin hergekommen, um Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen. Ich bitte Sie, es sich gründlich zu überlegen und mir dann eine Antwort zukommen zu lassen." Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch er winkte ab. „Nein, lassen Sie mich ausreden. Sie wissen zweifelsohne, wer ich bin. Und ich habe gestern Abend bei Ihnen eine kleine Abneigung gegen einen Gast ihres Arbeitgebers gespürt. Sie wissen, wen ich meine?" Eigentlich war das keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung. Die junge Frau wurde bleich und nickte.

„Ich rede natürlich von Lucius Malfoy. Er muss Ihnen etwas in Ihrer Vergangenheit angetan haben, was Sie tief verletzt hat. Nun, auch ich trage ein wenig Hass in mir, bezüglich dieses Mannes. Ich bitte Sie, mir bei einer kleinen Maskerade zur Seite zu stehen."

Sie wurde unruhig und stand auf. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt stand sie am Fenster und sah auf die Straße hinaus. Sie wusste, was nun kommen würde, ahnte es.

„Ich würde Sie selbstverständlich dafür entlohnen, dass Sie mir Ihre Zeit leihen. Sie würden zu nichts gezwungen, was Sie nicht auch wollen." Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und prallte gegen seine Brust. Starke Arme umfingen sie, hinderten sie am fallen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er auch aufgestanden und hinter sie getreten war.

„Was muss ich tun?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig unsicher, gar nicht die welterfahrene Kurtisane, die sie zu sein vorgab. Plötzlich sah sie verletzlich aus, und er spürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, sie beschützen zu wollen. _‚Reiss dich zusammen, Severus!' _mahnte er sich und ließ sie los.

„Ich bitte Sie, an meiner Seite einige Anlässe und Feste zu besuchen, sozusagen als meine Geliebte. Außerdem brauche ich für einige Dinnerpartys eine Gastgeberin. Ich will Lucius Malfoy überführen und brauche dazu Sie. Er hat gestern Abend eine gewisse Zuneigung zu Ihnen gezeigt, die es mir ermöglicht, ihm durch Sie an die Gerechtigkeit auszuliefern. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, spreche ich mit Ihrem Chef, um ihm mitzuteilen, das Sie von nun an bei mir in meinem Haus wohnen werden."

‚_Mach das es nicht wahr ist. Bitte! Warum ausgerechnet er?'_ Ihr Gesicht dem seinen zugewandt, nickte sie kaum merklich. „Unter einer Bedingung: ich werde nicht mit Ihnen schlafen. Ich werde so tun, als wenn ich Ihre Geliebte wäre, aber ich werde nicht Ihr Bett teilen. Und wir werden es zeitlich festlegen."

Severus war zwar überrascht, stimmte aber zu. „Das passt mir auch besser, denn am ersten September muss ich wieder in der Schule sein. Sagen wir, bis zum 31. August, bis dahin müsste es erledigt sein. Als Lohn schlage ich dreitausend Galleonen vor." Wieder nickte sie. Sie wusste, er hatte nach Dumbledores Tod den Posten des Schulleiters bekommen und leitete Hogwarts mit einem Geschick und Gerechtigkeit, die sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Wollen wir einen Vertrag aufsetzen?" Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie ging an einen Schreibtisch und entnahm diesem eine Rolle Pergament und einen Federkiel und Tinte. Schnell war der Vertrag fertig und sie unterschrieben beide. Er entschuldigte sich kurz, um mit Ewan zu sprechen und kam dann zurück in den Salon.

„Ich hole Sie heute Nachmittag ab. Seien Sie bis dahin mit packen fertig." Das klang zwar eher wie ein Befehl, aber Jasmine fügte sich.

o0o

Aus irgendeinem Grund fieberte sie dem Nachmittag entgegen. Ewan hatte sich sehr erfreut gezeigt, als Severus ihm mitteilte, dass Jasmine nun unter seinem Schutz stand und für unbestimmte Zeit bei ihm wohnen würde. Über die Entlohnung hatten er und Ewan nicht gesprochen, allerdings hatte Jasmine ihm 20 überlassen müssen, so stand es in ihrem Vertrag.

Mit der einzigen Freundin unter den anderen Kurtisanen hatte Jasmine sich beraten, oder vielmehr, Harriette hatte ihr Tipps gegeben, wie sie das Geld anlegen konnte, um etwas auf die hohe Kante zu bekommen. Auch hatte Harriette sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen, als sie bei Ewan ankam, hatte ihr gezeigt und gesagt, wie sie mit Freiern umzugehen hatte, wie sie sich benehmen sollte. Von ihr wusste Jasmine alles, was sie wissen musste.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür sagte ihr, das Severus zurück war, um sie mit sich zu nehmen. Sie stand auf, legte sich ihren taubenblauen Umhang um, nahm ihren Koffer und folgte ihm zu einer prächtigen schwarzen Kutsche mit einem silbernen Wappen auf der Tür.

Die Fahrt zu seinem Stadthaus verlief ruhig und unter einträchtigem Schweigen. Kurze Zeit später hielt der Wagen vor einem großen, palastähnlichen Haus. Jasmine bekam große Augen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, das Severus reich war, geschweige denn so reich.

Er half ihr aus der Kutsche, nahm ihren Koffer und stieg die Treppen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Scheinbar wie von Zauberhand öffnete sich die schwere Tür, doch Jasmine sah sofort den Mann, der sie geöffnet hatte.

„Das ist Dukes, mein Butler", riss Snapes Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Dukes, das ist Miss Grant. Sie wird für ein paar Wochen unser Gast sein." Der Butler verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn, beäugte die junge Frau misstrauisch und verneigte sich auch kurz vor ihr.

Kaum hatten sie das Haus betreten, als auch schon die übrigen Bediensteten herbei gewuselt kamen, um ihrem Herrn ihre Ehrerbietung zu erweisen. Es waren Hauselfen und auch Menschen darunter, vom Küchenjungen bis zum Butler war alles vertreten. Jasmine musterte den Mann an ihrer Seite und plötzlich erschien er ihr in einem ganz anderen Licht. Was wusste sie eigentlich über ihn? Nichts, oder nicht viel, das stand fest.

o0o

Man hatte ihr ein Zimmer im ersten Stock des Hauses zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie sah sich in dem geschmackvoll eingerichteten Raum um und war sprachlos, so viel Eleganz an einem Ort zu entdecken vorzufinden. Ihre Sachen waren schnell in dem riesigem Schrank untergebracht und sie entdeckte das ihr gehörende Bad und setzte sich gedankenverloren auf den Rand der freistehenden, riesigen Badewanne.

Als es Abend wurde, klopfte Dukes an ihre Tür und geleitete sie hinunter in den Speisesaal. Er zeigte deutlich seine Missbilligung und was er von ihr und Ihresgleichen hielt, aber es stand ihm nicht zu, die Entscheidungen seines Herrn in Frage zu stellen.

Das Essen war köstlich, das stand außer Frage. Die Köchin verstand ihr Handwerk, das musste Jasmine zugeben. Nur, sie war so nervös und aufgeregt, dass sie kaum einen Bissen hinunter brachte. Severus spürte ihre Anspannung und versuchte, diese zu lösen, indem er sie auf andere Gedanken brachte.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir morgen ins Theater gehen?" Ruckartig bewegte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, sah in seine Augen und nickte mechanisch. Sie war nicht bei der Sache, musste sie doch immer an diesen Mann, dieses Haus, diesen Luxus denken. Nein, sie war eigentlich nicht materialistisch eingestellt, konnte aber nicht umhin, all dies zu bewundern. B/N: und zu genießen!

Schweigend beendeten sie das Mahl, verabschiedeten sich und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht.

Beide fanden in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf, zu sehr waren sie aufgewühlt von den Eindrücken, die sie von dem jeweils anderen gewonnen hatten.

o0o

Am nächsten Morgen holte Severus sie zum Frühstück ab und brachte sie in den blauen Frühstückssalon. Das Essen war sehr reichlich und wirklich köstlich, nur brachten beide kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Severus verabschiedete sich auch bald, um ins Ministerium zu gehen und überließ die junge Frau sich selbst. Er wollte, dass sie sich eingewöhnte und sich in Ruhe umsah.

Gegen Abend kam Severus erschöpft und ausgelaugt heim und fand Jasmine in der geräumigen und gut bestückten Bibliothek. Er beobachtete sie, ein Glas Portwein in den Händen, wie sie verzückt mit den Fingern über einige alte Bücher strich. Dann bemerkte sie ihn. Sie drehte sich um und ging auf ihn zu. Sofort bemerkte sie seine Angespanntheit und noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ist irgendwas?" fragte sie, den Stier bei den Hörnern packend. So ertappt, lächelte er und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Bei einem Preis von 3000 Galleonen ist es mir doch gestattet, Sie anzusehen. Ich überlege gerade, ob ich vielleicht Ihr Bild in Auftrag geben könnte. Sie haben etwas Klassisches an sich, das gut zu einer allegorischen Darstellung passen würde, finde ich. Ein Akt, was meinen Sie?" Sie schnaubte. „Ja, das würde Ihnen wohl gefallen, was?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich glaube schon." Jasmine drehte sich wieder zu den Büchern um. „Und welche Allegorie?"

Er strich sich über den Mund und ließ seinen Blick über ihre Gestalt wandern. „Vielleicht Aphrodite. Oder Persephone." Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Wie hieß noch einmal die Kleine, die Zeus in einem Schauer aus Goldmünzen überwältigt hat?"

„Danae", erwiderte sie und musste trotz ihrer Entrüstung lachen, weil sie beide ein seltsames Paar abgaben: die Hure und der Lehrer. „Sie empörender Mensch, wollen Sie mich beleidigen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich ziehe Sie nur ein bisschen auf. Das faszinierende Leuchten war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Vielleicht lag es nur am Portwein. Doch die Luft zwischen ihnen, der ganze Raum vibrierte vor Spannung.

Verlegen wandte sie den Blick ab und schlenderte auf den Flügel zu. „Spielen Sie Klavier?" Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Und Sie?" Jasmine lächelte scheu. „Ein bisschen."

„Dann spielen Sie mir doch etwas vor", murmelte er. „Stets zu Diensten", antwortete sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und setzte sich auf die Klavierbank. Als sie die goldene Prägung sah, hielt sie den Atem an. „Ein Graf!" staunte sie. Der herrliche Flügel war fast zu schön, um ihn zu berühren. „Oh, Mr Snape, ich trau mich nicht."

„Aber natürlich trauen Sie sich" erwiderte er mit einem kleinen, sarkastischen Lächeln. „Aber, Mr Graf baute Flügel für Beethoven", ehrfürchtig beäugte sie die Tasten. „Meine durchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten werden diesem herrlichen Instrument wirklich nicht gerecht."

„Aber ich möchte, dass Sie für mich spielen. Nun kommen Sie schon!" Jasmine schüttelte ob dieser merkwürdigen Bitte den Kopf. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass hier in fast jedem Raum Flügel oder Klaviere stehen – ich kann wirklich nicht begreifen, wieso Sie so ein wunderbares Kunstwerk in Ihrer Bibliothek verstecken."

„Für mich ist die Musik eine sehr persönliche Sache, Miss Grant. Wollen Sie jetzt für mich spielen oder nicht?" Sie legte die Finger auf die Tastatur. „Also gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen." Sie spielte einige Läufer zum Aufwärmen, hielt dann aber abrupt inne. „Der ist ja verstimmt!"

Er nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck Port. „Ich weiss."

„Ach, Sie regen mich wirklich auf!" rief sie aus. „Wie können Sie nur! Verstecken einen so großartigen Flügel hier in Ihrer Bibliothek, wo nur Sie Freude daran haben können, und dann lassen Sie ihn noch nicht einmal stimmen! **_Das_** sollte der Minister zu einem Verbrechen erklären!" Er lächelte.

„Jedenfalls weigere ich mich, Ihnen vorzuspielen, wenn ich doch genau weiss, dass meine Serenade wie Katzenmusik klingen wird, solange der Flügel nicht gestimmt ist."

„Nun, als Kurtisane müssen Sie doch hervorragende Fähigkeiten besitzen. Was können Sie noch?"

„Nichts, wofür Sie bezahlt hätten." Sie stütze sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Flügeldeckel und legte mit einem schelmischen Lächeln die Hand an die Wange.

„Kleine Halsabschneiderin." Er lachte, doch sie war immer noch vor der Glut der Begierde in seinem Blick auf der Hut. Sie sah sich nach einer Ablenkung um. „Haben Sie sich schon überlegt, wie Sie Malfoy dran kriegen wollen?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich hatte gehofft, Ihnen fällt etwas ein. Da wir ihn beide hassen, hatte ich gehofft, Sie hätten eine Idee."

„Später vielleicht. Erst einmal müssen wir die Öffentlichkeit davon überzeugen, das wir ein Paar sind", meinte sie leise. Langsam ging er an seinem Schreibtisch, öffnete die Schublade und holte ein kleines, schon etwas älteres Bild einer jungen Frau heraus. „Es hat einmal eine Frau in meinem Leben gegeben. Und er hat ihr Leben so zerstört, dass sie keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hat, als sich das Leben zu nehmen. Das weiß niemand aus der Gesellschaft und ich möchte auch, dass das so bleibt." Sein Ton war herrisch und so fand Jasmine, das es an der zeit war, ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Automatisch erhob er sich und nickte ihr beim Hinausgehen zu. Warum hatte er von Christine erzählt? Er wusste es nicht, glaubte jedoch zu wissen, dass Jasmine ihn verstand.

o0o

‚_Dieser Mann war ein Geschenk des Himmels! Er hat von mir Besseres verdient' _dachte sie und schwor sich, in Zukunft eine bessere Kurtisane zu sein, Die Hauptfunktion ihres Gewerbes würde sie zwar nie erfüllen, aber eine wahre Hetäre war ja viel mehr als nur eine Bettgenossin; ihr standen andere Mittel zur Verfügung, sein Leben angenehmer und glücklicher zu gestalten. Dieses riesige, protzige Haus hallte vor Einsamkeit; sie konnte ihm helfen, das wusste sie. Er war wie sie, obwohl ihm das nicht klar war: Beide waren in sich selbst gefangen.

o0o

Sie hatte sich den Weg in den blauen Salon gemerkt und betrat nun das Frühstückszimmer. Severus war schon anwesend und begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken, verschwand danach wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.

Dukes kam mit dem Frühstück herein, zeigte seine Ablehnung deutlich, als er ihr den Teller hinstellte. Dann reichte er Severus sein Frühstück und verschwand wieder.

„Hm, ein köstliches Omelett, probieren Sie!" fordere Jasmine ihn auf. „Ihre Köchin ist einfach phantastisch." Er seufzte. „Tja, dafür hat meine Haushälterin auch beschlossen, nicht mit Ihnen unter einem Dach zu wohnen und sich quasi selbst auf mein Landgut versetzt." Jasmine ließ vor Überraschung ihre Gabel fallen. „Wann?"

„Heute morgen. Bevor Sie hinunter gekommen sind, hatte Mrs. Laverty schon ihre Koffer gepackt und ist abgereist." Sprachlos sah sie ihn an. „Jähzornige, alte Hexe, aber sie macht ihre Arbeit wirklich sehr gut, und außerdem kann ich nicht jemanden entlassen, der schon seit meiner Kindheit bei mir ist."

„Also wirklich", empört richtete sie sich auf ihren Stuhl zu der beeindruckenden Größe von knapp 1,65 m auf. „Dann werde ich den Haushalt leiten. Keine Sorge, ich werde Snape Manor in tadellosem Zustand halten."

„Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das Personal hält Sie für eine betörende Sirene, die mich mit einem Zauber in ihren Bann gezogen hat. Außerdem, was weiß eine Kurtisane von Haushaltsführung?" Sarkasmus triefte aus seiner Stimme.

„Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Teilen Sie Dukes nur mit, dass Sie Mrs. Lavertys Autorität auf mich übertragen haben, den Rest übernehme ich. Das ist eine Kleinigkeit und das Mindeste, was ich für Sie tun kann, um Sie, äh, zu befriedigen", erwiderte sie leichthin.

Er warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, rief seinen Butler herein, informierte ihn in strengem Ton von der Änderung und überließ es Dukes, dem übrigen Personal davon zu berichten. Der Butler versteifte sich vor Entsetzen, als er die Neuigkeiten hörte, verneigte sich aber vor seinem Herrn und Jasmine und flüchtete beinahe aus dem Zimmer.

o0o

Wieder einmal kam er erschöpft aus dem Ministerium. Wollte dieser unfähige Dummkopf von Minister doch endlich begreifen, was es hieß, für die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft von Großbritannien verantwortlich zu sein? Aber nein, dieser Dummkopf hatte nun wirklich von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung. Zudem regnete es wie aus Kübeln, was nicht gerade förderlich für seine Laune war.

Das kurze Stück vom Apparationsplatz vor dem Haus bis zur Haustür genügte und schon war er nass bis auf die Haut.

Jasmine empfing ihn an der Tür, Dukes diskret im Hintergrund. „Oh, meine Güte, du siehst ja furchtbar aus, komm schnell rein." Sie nahm ihm die Arbeitsmappe ab und reichte sie an den Butler weiter. „Bringen Sie das ins Arbeitszimmer." Dukes verneigte sich leicht vor ihr. „Sehr wohl, Madam."

Severus war mehr als überrascht, dass sein Butler in höflichem Ton mit Jasmine gesprochen hatte. „Wie hast du das angestellt?" Sie waren sich am Morgen einig gewesen, sich zu duzen, das wäre leichter, wenn sie die Gesellschaft täuschen wollten. „Hast du die anderen verhext oder bestochen?" Jasmine lachte leise auf.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe die höheren Dienstboten zusammengerufen, während du weg warst. Dann habe ich sie daran erinnert, welche Ehre es für sie sein sollte, im Snape Manor zu dienen, und dass es ihnen nicht ansteht, das Verhalten ihres Dienstherrn zu beurteilen."

Beeindruckt von ihrer Geistesgegenwärtigkeit ließ er sich zum Abendessen führen und sie verbrachten das Mahl in trauter Zweisamkeit, in der sie sich merkwürdigerweise ohne Worte verstanden. Danach zogen sie sich um und gingen, wie versprochen ins Theater, wo alle Welt ihn um ihre Schönheit beneidete. Sie sahen sich eine Aufführung von Hamlet an. In der Loge neben der ihren saßen die Malfoy. Lucius' Blicke sprühten vor Eifersucht, Draco bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu, angesichts der schönen Frau an der Seite seines Ex-Lehrers und Narzissa betrachtete neidisch deren Schönheit.

o0o

Der nächste Tag spielte sich ähnlich ab, nichts war geschehen, außer einem kleinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, der flüchtig auf die Wangen getauscht wurde. Aber er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben lebendig. Das hatte sie mit ihrer Jugendhaftigkeit geschafft. Sie frühstückten und lachten über die Gesichter der Malfoys im Theater. Die junge Frau beglückwünschte sich im Stillen, die leichten Veränderungen an ihrem Äußeren vorgenommen zu haben, denn weder Draco, noch sein Vater wussten, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war. Dann begab er sich gleich darauf zum Zaubereiminister.

Jasmine hatte an diesem Tag eine Überraschung für ihn vorbereitet, von der sie hoffte, sie würde ihm gefallen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie ihm gefallen, wollte ihn an sich binden, damit er ihr die Freiheit schenken würde, die sie so verzweifelt herbeisehnte.

Er kam spät, mit unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen, aus dem Ministerium. Kaum hatte er die Eingangshalle seines Hauses betreten, als sie auch schon aus dem Speisezimmer kam und ihn zur Begrüßung leicht umarmte. Erschöpft und zugleich betört von ihrer Anmut, ihrer Schönheit und ihren feucht glänzenden Lippen drückte er sie fest an sich, spürte ihre weichen Rundungen an seinem Körper und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, auf ihre Fähigkeiten im Bett zu verzichten. Er war mehr als neugierig, was sie konnte.

Sie führte ihn zum Dinner, tat ihm von den Speisen auf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er aß und entspannte sich langsam. Sie wartete, bis er die Gabel beiseite legte und schenkte ihm noch etwas Wein nach. „Wie war es im Ministerium?"

„Zum Verrücktwerden", knurrte er. „Erzähl", forderte sie ihn auf.

Sie hörte ihm ruhig zu, die Wange in die Hand gestützt, und nickte, als er nicht allzu geduldig seinen Disput mit dem Minister schilderte und sich dann über seine elenden Kopfschmerzen beklagte. Als die Bediensteten das Geschirr abtrugen, hatte er sich einen Großteil seiner Frustration von der Seele geredet und war bereit, sich zu entspannen. Zum Nachtisch gab es Himbeertorte mit Mandelcreme und ein Gläschen Brandy. Nach diesem hervorragendem Essen fühlte er sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Zufrieden reckte er sich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Komm, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." Jasmine nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in die Bibliothek. Dort brannte ein lauschiges Feuer im Kamin und er setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

„Und jetzt schließ die Augen." Widerwillig gehorchte er. Er hörte, wie sie im Zimmer umherging, und dann war alles still. Kurz darauf erklangen die ersten Töne des Flügels. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte sie an, während sie für ihn spielte. Offensichtlich hatte sie den Flügel stimmen lassen. „Unsere Seele braucht Musik, ebenso wie sich unser Körper nach Berührungen sehnt."

Einen winzigen Moment lang wollte er zornig werden über ihre Dreistigkeit, aber seine Empörung verpuffte, als er die beglückenden ersten Töne von Cherubinos wunderbarer Arie „Voi Che Sapete" aus „Figaros Hochzeit" vernahm.

Er stützte das Kinn auf die Hand und betrachte die junge Frau, genoss ihr Spiel voll Freude – die allerdings mehr Jasmines reizender Anblick als ihre Fertigkeit galt. _‚Das ist wirklich ein wunderbares Geschenk'_ dachte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kam langsam zur Ruhe.

Sie hörte auf zu spielen, doch er öffnete die Augen nicht. Er war nun vollkommen entspannt, wie er da in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin lümmelte, das Brandyglas noch in der Hand. Er hatte seine Weste geöffnet und sich die Schläfen massiert, um seine Kopfschmerzen zu lindern. Seine Augenlider waren viel zu schwer, als er das leise Rascheln hörte, welches ihre Kleider machten, als sie sich vor ihn stellte.

„Was macht der Kopf?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Tut immer noch weh", murmelte er. Sanft nahm sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand, öffnete seine Krawatte und den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Träge schlug er die Augen auf. „Meine Liebe, was machst du da?" Lächelnd antwortete sie ihm: „Ich sorge dafür, dass du es gemütlich hast."

Sie strich ihm über die Kehle und öffnete sein Hemd noch etwas weiter. „Besser?" flüsterte sie und fuhr mit der Hand langsam über die Brust nach unten. Er stieß einen Laut aus, der irgendwie zwischen einem zustimmenden Brummen und einem Stöhnen des Verlangens lag. Sein Herz raste.

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und trat wieder hinter den Sessel; voll Erregung spürte er ihre Nähe. Er bebte am ganzen Körper, als sie ihm durch das Haar fuhr.

„Bitte, was tust du jetzt schon wieder?" erkundigte er sich streng. „Deine Kopfschmerzen lindern, mein Schatz. Entspann dich."

Verärgert über seine Reaktion, versuchte er ihr zu gehorchen. Wusste sie denn gar nicht, wie sehr sie ihn in Versuchung führte? „Wo tut es weh?" hauchte sie. „Hier?"

„Hmmm", machte er, als sie die Daumen auf zwei schmerzende Stellen am Nacken drückte. Sanft und doch fest ließ sie die Daumen über seine verkrampften Nackenmuskeln kreisen, bis sie sich allmählich entspannte. So vergingen einige Momente.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus, Severus, zumindest wenn du kein finsteres Gesicht machst. Und jetzt beug den Kopf vor." Ihre leise Stimme drang in sein Ohr und er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Sie knetete ihm schweigend Schultern und Nacken und er war überrascht, wie gut ihm ihre Behandlung tat. Schrittweise gab sich Severus ihren Berührungen hin. Allmählich wich die Anspannung.

„Ja, das ist viel besser, mein Lieber", flüsterte sie und strich mit ihren warmen, sicheren Händen an seinem Hals entlang zum Kinn. Vor wohliger Empfindung wurde er ganz schlaff. Sein Körper gehörte ihr, er war Wachs in ihren Händen. Hinter geschlossenen Augen stellte er sich vor, was er mit ihr tun wollte. _Fille de joie_. Freudenmädchen. Gerade massierte sie ihm die Schläfen, strich ihm leicht über die Stirn, drückte auf eine Stelle über seinen Augenbrauen, die inzwischen nur noch dumpf pochte.

Sie hielt inne – lang genug, dass er auch schon enttäuscht meinte, sie sei jetzt fertig, aber er irrte sich. Sanft strich sie ihm mit den Handrücken über Wange und Hals und dann knöpfte sie ihm von hinten das Hemd weiter auf. Danach ließ sie ihre Hände in den Ausschnitt gleiten, liebkoste forschend seine bloße Brust. Vor Verlangen spannte Severus den Körper an. Sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen. Er wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, es könnte ein Traum sein – und aus diesem Traum wollte er wirklich nicht erwachen; er spürte, wie sie sein Hemd ganz öffnete und es ihm von den Schultern streifte. Kühl strich die Luft über seine Haut, während das Feuer seinen Bauch und seine Lenden wärmte.

Sie beugte sich von hinten über ihn, bis ihre weiche Wange an der seinen ruhte, während ihre Hände über seine Brust und hinunter zu seinem Bauch glitten, bis er vor Verlangen brannte, bis ihn eine nie gekannte Begierde erfüllte. _‚Berühre mich, oh Merlin ja, berühre mich, hilf mir.'_ Sein Atem ging keuchend, und er umklammerte die Sessellehnen. Er spürte ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr, an seinem Ohrläppchen und war ihr ab da restlos verfallen. Und dann stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer der Dankbarkeit aus, als sie die Hand über die Harte Ausbuchtung seiner schwarzen Hose legte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich. Er hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, und dann nestelte sie seine Hose auf und schlüpfte mit der Hand hinein.

„Oh, Severus", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig, als sie seine glatte, feste Männlichkeit mit den Fingern umspannte und liebkoste. Stöhnend reckte er ihr die Hüften entgegen, und sie verstärkte ihren Griff, streifte ihm die Hose ganz ab und rieb ihn, zuerst leicht, dann immer stärker. Seine Hände krampften sich um die Sessellehnen, bis die Fingerknöchel weiß waren. Er spürte, dass sie ihn genau beobachtete, als wollte sie seine Reaktionen auf jeden ihrer Griffe genau prüfen ... um seine Vorlieben wie eine echte Professionelle auf das Genauste zu erforschen. Ihre Zungenspitze spielte mit seinem Ohr, was ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Er wandte den Kopf, suchte ihre Lippen und küsste sie mit bebendem Verlangen, während sie ihn immer weiter und weiter rieb. Plötzlich jedoch ließ sie ihn los. Sie beendete den Kuss, und er schlug benommen die Augen auf. Verstört sah er zu ihr auf; sie konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht so sitzen lassen!

Aber das wollte sie gar nicht, erkannte er in schamloser Erleichterung, sie trat nur vor ihn hin. Voll Verwunderung und Begehren starrte er sie an, dachte, dass er sich genau das erträumt hatte. Sie begegnete seinem Blick, und ihre mandelförmigen, samtbraunen Augen leuchteten vor Verlangen. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine kräftigen Oberschenkel und ließ sich langsam zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie. Atemlos, verzaubert hielt er die Luft an; nie zuvor war er so erregt gewesen. Sie fuhr ihm mit den Händen an der Brust empor und küsste ihn auf den Bauch und dann wanderten ihre Hände wieder nach unten.

Sie ließ die Zungenspitze um seinen Bauchnabel kreisen, dann teilte sie ihre Lippen und nahm ihn in sich auf, sog und knabberte liebevoll an seiner Spitze, was in ihm die Ekstase zum Kochen brachte. Er zog sie hoch und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn selber erschreckte. So hatte er sie küssen wollen, damals bei ihrer ersten Begegnung bei Ewan. Atemlos und vor Begierde bebend, löste er sich von ihr, schaute ihr flehend in die Augen. „Erlaube mir, dich zu lieben", flüsterte er.

Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Genieß es einfach." Er hatte keine Kraft zu protestieren, als sie den Kopf wieder senkte und ihn wieder in ihren Mund gleiten ließ. Ausgehungert, wie er war, brauchte er nicht lange, und seine ekstatischen Schreie erfüllte die Bibliothek. Die junge Schöne lehnte sich zurück und ihre heißen, zarten Hände schenkten ihm Erfüllung.

Einen Herzschlag später fühlte er sich sicher genug, um die Augen zu öffnen und sie anzusehen. Dort saß sie und sah ihn liebevoll an. „Na, geht es dir besser?" Er lachte heiser, während sie ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes säuberte und einen Schluck seines Brandys trank. Er beobachtete sie dabei. „Warum hast du das getan?" Sanft zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und strich ihr wirres Haar hinter die Ohren. „Weil du es gebraucht hast."

Sie gab ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss du und wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht. Unsicher erhob auch er sich, noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen und trat an den Flügel. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Spruch zu Beginn ihres Klavierspiels und setzte sich. Wenn sie seine Berührungen zurückwies, wollte er ihr Musik schenken.

Völlig erschüttert von dem, was sie getan hatte, zog sich Jasmine aus und legte sich ins Bett. Eine blinde Verzweiflung ergriff von ihr Besitz und sie legte ihren Unterarm auf ihre Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. In diesem Augenblick drangen von unten die ersten Töne nach oben, vorsichtig, forschend wie sein erster Kuss in jener Nacht bei Ewan, Wie verzaubert hielt sie den Atem an, während die Musik den Raum erfüllte und sie schützend umhüllte. Sie gab sich der Musik hin, hielt sich an jeder Note fest, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Er spielte meisterhaft. Die Sonate war sehr viel komplizierter als die Stücke in ihrem Repertoire, erst zärtlich, traurig und langsam, dann wieder schwoll sie zu einer großartigen Dramatik an, dass es sich nur um Beethoven handeln konnte. Allmählich erkannte sie, dass Severus zu ihr sprach, nur zu ihr und dann begann sie vor Freude zu lachen und zu weinen: Zum ersten Mal und auf unvorhersehbare Weise hatte der kalte Stern der Kurtisanen es endlich einem Mann erlaubt, sie zu berühren.

o0o tbc o0o

Los, sagt schon, das war ein langes Pitel und ich bin so stolz darauf. Es ist nun viertel nach zwei in der Nacht und so langsam werde ich auch müde, aber das soll nicht eure Sorge sein.

So, zu euren reviews:

**Cyberrat**/räusper/ ähm, sie hat keine Hilfe von ihren Freunden oder Dumbledore bekommen, weil sie es nicht wollte. Außerdem war Dumbledore da schon in die ewigen Jagdgründe übergegangen. trotzdem freut es mich, das du mit so viel Begeisterung die ff liest, danke dafür.

**Shira1111**: ja, der böse Luc, wenn wir den nicht hätten. Mal sehen, wann ich denn wieder erscheinen lassen, obwohl, erscheinen kann der ja nicht, der ist schließlich kein Engel /lol/

**Jessy2104**: oh, ein neuer Name. Erst einmal, herzlichen Glückwunsch, das du zu mir gefunden hast. Dafür bekommst du natürlich einen Willkommensknuddler und eine riesige Portion meines Humors mit auf dem Weg. /löli/

**Bea**: oh, ich fühle mich geehrt, eine deiner seltenen Reviews erhascht zu haben. Dies sollte eigentlich auch von Anfang an keine übliche Nachkriegsstory werden, die ersten beiden Pitel brauchte ich zur Erklärung. Auch für dich einen Willkommensknuddler und eine riesige Portion meines Humors.

**Leoka**: Wart es einfach ab, Luc wäre nicht Luc, wenn der nicht noch etwas in petto hätte, gell.

**Pima**: Pima-Babe, ich fühle mich jedesmal gerührt, wenn ich die Nachricht in meinem Postkasten finde, das ich mal wieder eine Review von dir erhalten habe. Ich krieg dann nen richtigen Herzkaschper, das kannste mir echt glauben. Und dann auch noch so eine lange, ich war echt sprachlos. Nein, ich hab dir nichts in deinen Puddis Pudding schmeckt wie Muddis Pudding getan, ehrlich nicht. Ich schwöre, diesmal bin ich unschuldig. Was den Namen angeht, ist es eine leichte Ableitung ihres echten, aber das wird's du bestimmt schon rausgefunden haben, oder? Du bist doch sonst helle im Köpfchen. Danke, den Sprung brauchte ich auch, um etwas Abstand zwischen die Schule und ihr jetziges Leben zu bringen. Und ja, mir gefällt mein Sev auch so, wie er ist, vielleicht wird er noch etwas zugänglicher, aber mit Sicherheit nicht viel. Über Ewan und Michael verrate ich noch nicht viel, das kommt erst etwas später und Luc, naja, er ist eben Luc, dem fällt bestimmt noch ne Gemeinheit ein, über den hab ich auch leider keine Kontrolle. Irgendwie taucht er in all meinen ffs auf und macht Schwierigkeiten, sowas aber auch. Nein, nein, den krieg ich nicht eingesperrt. Und nun lass den Pudding und die Erdbeeren rüberwachsen, sonst sprenge ich hier noch die Seiten mit meiner Antwort auf deine Review. Süße, du bist einfach die Beste.

**Chromoxid**: Neuer Name, also Willkommensknuddler und eine riesige Portion meines Humors an dich. So, was den Vertrag angeht, hoffe ich, deine Frage geklärt zu haben. Mione raubt doch keine Bank aus, wo denkst du denn hin. Ich nehme ja mal an, das alle Welt sowieso schon weiss, das sie Mione ist, logisch, sonst wäre es ja keine HG-SS-ff, gell.

B/N: Also, ich muss jetzt mal meinen Senf zu diesem Pitel geben: Ich find es geil…(ja…wirklich…ich hatte schon an einigen Stellen zuvor meine Gedanken in der Gosse, als es da wirklich nicht DARUM ging, sondern um was ganz anderes) und das Kapitel hab ich echt gerne gebetat (obwohl Angel sich mal ein paar Synonyme angucken sollte ggg)…Momo


	5. Entwicklungen

Oh je, Asche auf mein Haupt. Wie konnte ich Euch nur so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten lassen. Schande über mich. /_Angel schämt sich ganz doll_/

Ohne weiteres Vorgeplänkel geht es nun auch schon weiter. Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr am Ende.

Entwicklungen 

Mehr als zwei Wochen später stand Jasmine vor dem Spiegel ihrer Schneiderin. Die energische Französin ließ sie das neueste Abendkleid anprobieren, das sie _für La Belle_ _Grant_ kreiert hatte, ein prächtiges Gewand aus eisblauer Seide mit tiefem herzförmigen Dekolleté. Keine Frage – es war die Robe einer Kurtisane.

Die junge Frau beobachtete, wie die Schneiderin ihr den hoch angesetzten Rock über Taille und Hüften glatt strich und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nun zu dem wurde, was sie zu sein vorgab, dass sie jedoch in dieser Rolle tiefere Freude gefunden hatte als je zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Sie konnte nur noch an Severus denken.

„Das hier wird ihm gefallen, Mademoiselle", murmelte die kleine Französin, deren dunkle Augen vor Stolz auf ihre Kreation blitzten. „Unbedingt", stimmte die junge Frau anerkennend zu. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Severus' Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn er den gewagten Ausschnitt erblickte.

„Ein besonderer Anlass?" Jasmine lachte leicht auf. „Der Ball der Kurtisanen." Die kleine Schneiderin hob überrascht die Brauen. „Aber ich dachte, es wäre für eine Dinnerparty!" _La Belle_ Grant winkte ab. „Nein, da nehme ich das Rosafarbene."

Seit jenem nächtlichen Zwischenspiel in der Bibliothek war zwischen ihnen etwas Neues, Wunderbares entstanden, der zarte Spross einer unbekannten Blume. Sie hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, in Sicherheit zu sein. Und glücklich.

Ihre Maskerade ging weiter – Bälle, Konzerte, Soireen, Theater, Oper. Severus sprach nicht mehr von Malfoy. Auch Jasmine erwähnte ihn nicht; sie wusste, dass der erste September nur zu bald käme und mit ihm das Ende des Arrangements, das sie mit Severus getroffen hatte. Bis dahin wollte sie von ihm eine Einladung, unbegrenzt als seine Geliebte bei ihm zu bleiben.

Es wäre in ihrer überaus unperfekten Welt die perfekte Lösung – vielleicht sogar die einzige Lösung. Ehrbar konnte sie nun nicht mehr werden, aber genauso wenig behagte ihr die Aussicht, sich danach wieder auf den Markt zu begeben. Wie hoch stünden denn ihre Chancen, dass sie einen Gönner fand, dem sie nur halb so viel vertrauen konnte wie ihrem steifen, ehrbaren Ex-Professor? Außerdem wagte sie fast zu glauben, dass sie Severus glücklich machen konnte.

Sie hatte gehört, dass er neulich in einer Sitzung des Ministeriums völlig grundlos gelacht hatte. Danach hatte er zum Amüsement seiner „Kollegen" falsch abgestimmt und musste vor dem Zaubereiminister widerrufen.

Ihre Intimität in der Bibliothek hatte sich nicht wiederholt, doch ansonsten hatte sich alles zwischen ihnen gewandelt. Langsam, aber sicher ließen beide ihre Masken fallen, gaben die Verstellung auf und wurden Freunde. Nur die Wahrheit konnte sie ihm nicht sagen. _‚Irgendwann sage ich es ihm' _schwor sie sich.

Das Ballkleid würde sicher sehr teuer werden, doch Severus hatte vor kurzem weitere 150 Galleonen auf ihr Konto eingezahlt – Gott sei Dank wollte er ihr damit nicht die Nacht in der Bibliothek vergelten, es handelte sich einfach um das Nadelgeld, das Teil ihrer Abmachung war.

Während sie durch die Geschäfte des edlen Viertels lief, dachte sie voll Stolz an die Hundert Galleonen, die sie zu einem Zinssatz von 5 Prozent in Anleihen angelegt hatte. Und sie vergaß auch nicht, ihrem Gönner ab und zu ein kleines Geschenk zu kaufen, um ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. So hatte sie gerade heute erst eine elegante silberne Jagdflasche entdeckt und kaufte sie spontan. Beim Silberschmied ließ sie eine gewagte und ironische Widmung eingravieren:

_Für Severus mit einem Kuss:_

_Damit er sich für die nächsten Partien Vingt-et-un schon mal die Lippen netzen kann._

_Von seiner glücklich eroberten Jasmine_

Auf dem Weg nach Hause freute sie sich schon auf ein heißes Bad und Ruhe, um sich auf die heutige Abendgesellschaft vorzubereiten. Sie ging in ihr Ankleidezimmer und versuchte sich aus der wachsenden Anzahl von Kleidern und Roben für diesen Abend das passende Kleid auszusuchen.

Die Wanne ließ sich mühelos aus dem Bad in ihr Schlafzimmer befördern, an den Kamin. Sie wollte es gemütlich haben, wenn sie badete, mit einem guten Schluck Wein, ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer an ihrer Seite.

Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte sie sich wie im siebten Himmel: Sie lag in einem heißem Bad, das mit Rosenmilch parfümiert war. Dichte Dampfschwaden stiegen von dem Wasser auf, bis ihr Haar, dass sie hochgesteckt hatte, feucht wurde und sich in kleinen frechen Kringeln langsam aus dem Knoten befreiten. Sie hatte sich Gesicht und Dekollete mit klarem Mekkabalsam gesalbt und spürte förmlich, wie ihr Teint sich erholte. Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein, seufzte und vergaß ihre Sorgen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon in der Wanne gelegen hatte, als sie ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür aus ihrem Zustand tiefster Entspannung riss.

„Jasmine, ich bin es, Severus." Erschrocken öffnete sie ihre Augen und setzte sich in der Wanne auf, als er auch schon ungefragt hereingestürmt kam. "Wegen der Dinnerparty …"

Er hielt inne. Sie starrte ihn an und wagte kaum zu atmen. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Na so was." Er drückte die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie, wobei er ihr ein charmantes Lächeln zuwarf. „Severus, du hast wirklich ein Gespür für den richtigen Augenblick!"

Jasmine lächelte nervös und wurde rosarot. Sie ließ sich tiefer in die Wanne gleiten und versuchte sich hinter dem Badeschaum zu verstecken. Als angeblich weltgewandte Kurtisane wollte sie nicht, dass er ihre Verlegenheit bemerkte.

„Wolltest du etwas, äh, Bestimmtes?" – „Bis jetzt nicht", erwiderte er schelmisch. Streng schaute sie ihn an. Er kam herübergeschlendert, anscheinend sehr zufrieden mit sich. Offensichtlich hatte er in seinem Büro hart gearbeitet, dachte sie, als sie die offene Weste und die aufgerollten Hemdsärmel sah.

Er trat an die Wanne, bückte sich und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Hallo, mein Glockenblümchen", murmelte er. „Danke für die schöne neue Flasche. Ich werde sie in Ehren halten."

Sie wich zurück und lächelte erleichtert. „Warum kaufst du mir eigentlich immer Geschenke?" fragte er und ließ sich paar Schritte weiter auf ihrem Bett nieder. „Weil es mir Freude macht." Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir unserer Gästeliste noch einen Gast hinzufügen müssen."

„Doch nicht etwa den Minister?" flüsterte sie erschrocken. Vor ihr lagen schon Probleme genug, die sie nicht mit dem langweiligen und überaus inkompetenten Zaubereiminister verschwenden wollte.

„Nein, Lucius Malfoy." – „Ach." Erstaunt stellte sie ihr Weinglas auf dem Tischchen neben der Wanne. „Ja, die Umstände sind vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber ich will versuchen, ihn ein wenig im Auge zu behalten. Vielleicht verrät er sich ja."

„Meinst du wirklich, Lucius Malfoy ist so dumm, dass er dieses kleine Spielchen nicht durchschaut?" Mit einem kleinen Wink unterbrach er sie. „Jasmine…" – „Ja?" fragte sie, während sie sich träge den Arm wusch. „Ich weigere mich, mich noch länger über Malfoy zu unterhalten, wenn vor mir eine nackte Frau in der Wanne liegt. Das hält auch der tugendhafteste Mann nicht aus."

Sie legte die Ellbogen über den Wannenrand und lächelte ihn schelmisch an. „Flirtest du etwa mit mir, Severus?" Grinsend sah er sie an. „Ich versuche es."

„Hast du vor, hier herumzusitzen und zuzuschauen, während ich mein Bad nehme?" – „Darf ich?" – „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du dich ein wenig nützlich machst. Komm und wasch mir den Rücken."

Er richtete sich auf. „Ist das etwa eine Einladung?" Verschmitzt sah sie ihn an. „Eher ein Befehl." – „Aha." Er stand vom Bett auf und ging langsam um die Wanne herum, bis er schräg hinter ihr stand. Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen, während sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. „Du … kleiner … Witzbold", murmelte er.

„Wer behauptet, dass ich Witze mache? Ich glaube fast, du gefällst mir." Er zog einen Schemel zu sich heran, der vor dem nahen Sessel stand und setzte sich. „Ganz meinerseits, meine Liebe und ich fühle mich geschmeichelt."

Sie zitterte, als er ins Wasser griff, um die glitschige Seife zu fassen, und sie dabei streifte. Sie drückte den Rücken durch. Er senkte den Mund an ihr Ohr. „Du unartiges kleines Ding." – „Habe ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen?" schnurrte sie. „Wasch mir den Rücken, Sklave. Sofort."

Sie spürte, wie er lächelte, als er sie auf die Schulter küsste. „Wie ungewöhnlich", murmelte er, während er ihr den Rücken einseifte. „Eigentlich dachte ich, dass du _mein_ Spielzeug bist."

„Genau andersherum, mein lieber Dummkopf." – „Still jetzt, oh Göttin, es sei denn, du willst deinen geschätzten Liebessklaven verlieren." Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, damit er besser an ihren Rücken herankam. Mit sensiblen, geschickten Händen strich er über ihre Haut. „Hervorragende Arbeit, Severus", murmelte sie, als er an ihrem Rückgrat entlang strich. „Stets zu Diensten, Madam." Er liebkoste ihre Seite und massierte ihr die Schultern. Die junge Frau spürte, wie unter seiner Berührung alle Anspannung von ihr wich. „Soll ich dir jetzt die Arme waschen?" wisperte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter, lächelte schläfrig und schmiegte sich mit trägem Genuss in seine Arme. „Sag bitte."

„Bitte", wiederholte er heiser. „Du darfst." Und er tat es. Er kniete neben der Wanne und machte sich energisch zu schaffen. Im Dampf lockten sich seine schwarzen Haare.

Während er langsam mit der Seife über ihre Arme strich, lockerte sie seine Krawatte und ließ sie schließlich offen hängen. Sie öffnete ein paar Hemdknöpfe und fuhr ihm bewundernd über seine Brust. Dann hob sie die Hand zu seiner Wange, sah ihn mit heißer Sehnsucht an und zog ihn zu sich herab.

Voll Wärme traf sein Mund auf den ihren. Sie teilte seine Lippen mit der Zunge und küsste ihn gierig. Er stöhnte und führte die Hand unter ihrem Arm hindurch an ihre Brust. Jasmine keuchte und drängte sich an ihn. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut fühlten sich einfach unglaublich an. Unendlich zart berührte er ihre Brüste, drückte sie sacht und ließ den glitschigen Finger um ihre Brustspitze kreisen, bis ihr ganz schwindelig wurde.

Sie genoss dieses Gefühl so sehr, dass sie den Kuss vergaß, die Augen schloss und sich dieser Empfindung vollkommen hingab. Er erforschte sie mit seinen Händen, küsste sie dabei immer weiter. Sie bog sich seiner Berührung entgegen, bis sich ihre Brüste gegen seine Hände drängten, und empfand dabei keinerlei Furcht, nur Vertrauen und Lust, denn dies war Severus, ihr Gönner.

Er kniete sich hinter ihr neben die Wanne und steckte die Arme bis über die Ellbogen ins Wasser, um mit seinen großen sanften Händen an ihren Hüften und Schenkeln entlangzustreichen.

„Bei Merlin, hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie vollkommen du bist?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich habe davon geträumt, dich zu berühren, aber du bist noch wunderbarer als in meinen Träumen, und deine Haut ist wie … Seide."

„Oh, Severus, bitte", stöhnte sie in atemloser Begierde. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. „Was willst du denn, meine Süße? Zeig es mir."

Mittlerweile scherte sie sich nicht mehr um Anstand und Sitte, nahm unter Wasser seine Hand und führte sie mit wild klopfendem Herzen zwischen ihre Beine. „Hm, dachte ich es mir doch", sagte er, während er sie zart liebkoste, was in ihr ein Feuerwerk des Entzückens auslöste. „Aber erst muss die Miss ihr Bad nehmen."

Sie stöhnte ungeduldig, ließ ihm jedoch seinen Willen. Langsam strich er ihr über den linken Arm, kam zur Hand, neigte den Kopf und küsste sie darauf. Sie drehte die Hand, ihm die Innenfläche darbietend, und er küsste sie und kostete ihr Handgelenk mit den Lippen.

„Darf ich Eure hübschen Beine waschen, werte Dame?" – „Wenn … wenn du dafür dein Hemd ausziehst", erwiderte sie kühn und atemlos. Er lächelte. „Also gut." Ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, zog er die Weste aus und legte die bereits gelöste Krawatte ab. Jasmine biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie dabei zuschaute, wie er sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog und seinen flachen Bauch, seine breite muskulöse Brust entblößte.

Er warf das Hemd beiseite, und sie konnte ihn nicht mehr widerstehen – sie musste ihn einfach berühren. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, genoss die stählernen Muskeln und die glatte Haut. Dann strich sie über die Brust, fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über seinen harten Bauch, bis sie den Hosenbund erreichte. Sie hakte den Finger hinein und sah mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln zu ihm hoch.

Aus wilden dunklen Augen starrte er sie an. Lächelnd und mit stürmisch klopfendem Herzen setzte sich Jasmine in der Wanne zurück. „Sehr hübsch, Severus." Er grinste und umfasste ihren Unterschenkel mit einem herzhaften Knurren. Sie lachte atemlos, während ihr Schauer des Begehrens durch die Glieder rannen, und reichte ihm die Seife. Dann beobachtete sie, wie er ihren Unterschenkel einschäumte und ihr Knie küsste.

„Ihr habt wirklich bezaubernde Beine, meine Dame." Lächelnd stützte sie die Wange in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Pflichteifrig arbeitete er sich an ihrem linken Bein hinab, nahm ihren Fuß und massierte ihn. Mit dem Daumen knetete er eine Stelle an ihrem Spann, bis sie am ganzen Körper wohlige Schauer überliefen. Dasselbe tat er bei ihrem rechten. Zuletzt spülte er den Fuß mit zärtlicher Sorgfalt ab, hob ihn aus dem Wasser und küsste ihn.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Du liebe Güte, Severus." Träge lächelte er sie an, und als er sprach, waren seine Worte sanft: „Ist es denn nicht das, was du willst, Jasmine? Ein Mann, der dir die Füße küsst? Der den Boden anbetet, auf dem du gehst? Ist es nicht das, was du verlangst, was du verdienst?" Sie konnte ihn nur fasziniert anstarren. Er warf ihr einen lodernden Blick zu und leckte ihren Knöchel und dann neigte er den Kopf und bedeckte ihren Fuß mit gehauchten Küssen. Wie verzaubert sah sie das Muskelspiel auf seinen Schultern und Armen, während er ihre Beine liebkoste und sich allmählich höher vortastete.

Als er sie wieder anschaute, brannte sie vor Begierde. Heiser sagte er: „Steh bitte auf, Jasmine." Sie dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu weigern. Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers glühte, während sie sich auf ziemlich wackeligen Beinen erhob. Er hockte neben der Wanne und starrte zu ihrer Gestalt auf, die im Feuerschein rosig glühte. Ihre Brüste waren prall vor Lust, die Brustspitzen groß und dunkel.

Ehrfürchtig musterte er sie. „Kein Gold dieser Welt könnte einem Mann solche Schönheit erkaufen", flüsterte er. Sie stöhnte seinen Namen und packte seine Schultern, worauf er sie sanft bei den Hüften nahm und sie auf den Bauch küsste. Vage erstaunt, dass sie keine Angst hatte, fuhr sie ihm durch die Haare, während seine Hände zu ihren Po wanderten und seine Lippen den Ansatz ihres Intimbereichs streiften – sauber gestutzt, wie es sich für eine Kurtisane geziemte.

Sein warmer Atem drang bis an ihre empfindlichste Stelle, ein köstliches Gefühl. Während ihr übriger Körper allmählich trocknete, wurde sie zwischen ihren Schenkeln vor Sehnsucht immer feuchter. Sie kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung und wusste doch, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten stand. „Das gehört nicht zur Abmachung", meinte sie schwach.

„Ich weiß, Merlin, ich weiß." Er drückte die Lippen auf ihren Bauch. „Ich möchte dich schmecken." Ohne ihre Erlaubnis abzuwarten, senkte er den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Venushügel. Sie stöhnte auf. Dann berührte er sie leicht mit dem Daumen, verstärkte den Druck, und gerade als sie dachte, nichts könnte dieses Entzücken noch vergrößern, folgte er mit der Zunge. Sie stieß einen Schrei der Ekstase aus.

Sein Kuss wurde fester, seine Zunge umkreiste ihre Weiblichkeit. Voll Begehren fuhr sie ihm durch die Haare und krallte sich an seinen vom Dampf feuchten Schultern fest. Schließlich befahl er ihr, den rechten Fuß auf den Wannenrand zu stellen. Er rutschte zwischen ihre Beine, um mit seinem Kuss noch tiefer vorzudringen. Dann führte er einen Finger in sie ein und drückte das Gesicht an ihren Bauch. „Merlin, du bist so eng wie eine Jungfrau."

Bei diesen Worten hätte sie beinah bitter aufgelacht, doch dann verflüchtigten sich alle Gedanken, denn er saugte hungrig an ihr und drang mit zwei Fingern tief in sie ein, bis ihr Stöhnen zu einem Schrei anschwoll. Sie bewegte sich im selben Rhythmus wie er, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, während der befreiende Sturm auf sie zurollte. Von den ersten Vorboten prickelte es sie schon bis in die Kopfhaut, dann überliefen sie Schauer der Ekstase, und schließlich explodierte die Leidenschaft in ihr mit aller Macht. Sie schrie, keuchte, fiel beinah über seine Schulter, während er von ihrem Nektar trank, bis sie schwach und benommen gegen ihn taumelte.

Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest. _„Oh Gott, Severus."_ Als der Höhepunkt langsam abebbte, stand er auf, nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Er riss die Decken weg und legte sie dort ab. Verschreckt sah Jasmine zu ihm auf, weil sie dachte, dass er sich nun sein Vergnügen holen wollte, doch er deckte sie nur zu.

Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand des Bettes, beugte sich über sie und küsste sie sanft. Er schloss die Augen und legte seine Stirn an die ihre. Sie spürte den inneren Kampf, mit dem er sein brennendes Verlangen unterdrückte.

„Gott, was tun wir da bloß?" flüsterte er heiser. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. Er hauchte ihren Namen und küsste ihren Hals. „Du hast gewusst, dass mir das passieren würde, stimmt's? Du hast gewusst, dass ich nicht widerstehen könnte. Dass du nur abzuwarten brauchst." Sie strich ihm über das Haar und schloss die Augen in inbrünstiger Verzückung. „War das gut, Severus? Bist du glücklich?" – „So sehr, dass es mir Angst macht. Ich war so lange allein, aber wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, Jasmine, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, singt die Erde, und die Sterne tanzen, und ich verachte mich nicht mehr so sehr, weil ich ein solcher Langweiler bin."

Voll Erstaunen umfasste sie das geliebte Gesicht. „Oh Severus. Mich könntest du nie langweilen. Wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen?" Mit einem reuigen Lächeln zog er sich zurück. Seine dunklen Augen glühten.

_Ich liebe dich_, hätte sie gern gesagt. _Du hast mein ganzes Leben verändert_. Aber sie wagte es nicht. Mit einem letzten widerstrebenden Seufzen stand er auf. Sie stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und genoss den Anblick seines bloßen Rückens im Schein des Feuers. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Kalt duschen und mich umziehen. Wirst du mich vermissen?" Er seufzte leise auf. „Fürchterlich." Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln, warf sich Hemd, Weste und Krawatte über die Schulter und ging zur Tür.

„Severus." Er wandte sich um. Im flackernden Schein des Feuers und den tanzenden Schatten wirkte sein Gesicht wie gemeißelt. Sie hauchte ein Dankeschön und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. Mit ironischem Lächeln verbeugte er sich. „Stets zu Diensten, Madam. Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite."

000

Malfoy stand etwas Abseits von den übrigen Gästen, ein Glas Brandy in der Hand und beobachtete die anderen. Er fragte sich immer noch, aus welchem Grund er eine Einladung erhalten hatte. Er war auf der Hut.

In diesem Augenblick ging die große Flügeltür zum Speisesalon auf und der Butler verkündete würdevoll, dass das Dinner aufgetragen war.

_La Belle_ _Grant_ besaß Haltung und Stil. Ihre herrliche Gestalt war in ein eng anliegendes Gewand aus muschelrosa Seide gehüllt. Der dunkle Zaubertrankprofessor ließ seinen Gästen soeben den Vortritt. Malfoy nickte seinem Gastgeber zu, als er an seinen Platz ging. Mit einem inneren Schnauben stellte er fest, dass die Tafel aufs Trefflichste gedeckt war. Die Kurtisane war eine geübte Gastgeberin, das musste er neidlos sagen.

Im Licht der Kerzen schimmerten die polierte Mahagonischnitzereien, das Tafelsilber und der mehrstöckige Tafelaufsatz in der Tischmitte. Auf dem makellos weißen Tischtuch standen für jeden kleine Fingerschalen mit Orangenblütenwasser bereit, und in jeder Ecke des Raums warteten livrierte Dienstboten.

Als Severus am Kopfende des Tisches Platz nahm, schaute er zu seiner Geliebten am Fußende hin, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Malfoy sah, wie sie einen innigen Blick tauschten. So hervorragend was das Zwischenspiel der beiden, dass es den Anschein eines anmutigen Tanzes erweckte. Verstohlen sah Malfoy von einem zum anderen.

Zugegeben, jeder konnte sehen, dass diese Frau Snape gut tat. So locker und entspannt hatte Malfoy ihn noch nie erlebt. Außerdem wusste seine Geliebte, wie sie ihn zu nehmen hatte: Als einer der eingeladenen Minister Snape mit einer Bemerkung in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, hatte sie sich mit einer charmanten Bemerkung ins Gespräch gemischt.

Im Gegenzug war Miss Grant anfangs sichtlich nervös gewesen, doch Malfoy hatte beobachtet, wie Snape sie mit einer kleinen Berührung am Ellbogen beruhigt hatte – eine Geste, die von Zuneigung und Vertrauen kündete. Als er jetzt ihren wortlosen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Austausch mitbekam, traf ihn wie ein Schlag die Erkenntnis: _Die beiden liebten einander_!

Das Funkeln in Snapes dunklen Augen, die Röte in Jasmines Wangen verrieten sie. Und der Zauber, der von beiden ausging, steckte auch die anwesenden Politiker und hochrangigen Gäste an. Die ganze Gesellschaft befand sich in glänzender Laune, als hätte Miss Grant irgendein Rauschmittel in den Champagner geschüttet.

Als der erste Gang aufgetragen wurde – Gänsebraten und gegrillte Forelle, Rehbraten und saftiges Kalbsfleisch, dazu zahllose Beilagen, wie gedämpftes Rotkraut – senkte Malfoy den Blick. Er breitete die schneeweiße Serviette über die Knie und tauchte die Finger in das parfümierte Wasser. Er war ein stiller Beobachter.

000

Alles schien glatt zu gehen, doch Jasmine war viel zu nervös, um mehr als ein paar Bissen gebratenen Truthahns zu sich zu nehmen. Im Salon hatte sie die Minister für Severus einnehmen wollen, doch jetzt beim Essen war sie mehr an den Reportern interessiert.

Sie versuchte, einen Pressemann vom Tagespropheten dazu zu bringen, ihr zu verraten, an welchem Artikel er gerade schrieb, doch dieser wollte nicht über seine Arbeit sprechen, sondern nur über das Haus, das er sich gerade an der schottischen Grenze bauen ließ. Pausenlos redete er nur von Fachwerk, Anbauten, Grundsteinen und Türmchen; er war zwar liebenswert, aber so voll heißer Luft, dass er Jasmine unweigerlich an einen Dudelsack erinnerte.

Die junge Frau lächelte höflich und nahm sich in Zukunft vor, daran zu denken, dass Reporter langatmige Kreaturen waren. Sie fing den Blick ihres Gönners auf, und beide mussten sich beherrschen, um über des Schreiberlings (B/N gggggggggggggggg A/N: Absicht!) Ausführungen nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen.

Als das Dessert aufgetragen wurde – Aprikosen in Blätterteig, Zitronentorte, Pudding, eine Sauerkirschtorte und eine elegante Süßspeise aus Löffelbiskuit und Creme, bestreut mit Marzipanblüten – fiel Jasmine auf, dass Malfoy sie schon wieder musterte. Der Mann hatte kalte, graue Augen. Sie schaute weg und wand sich innerlich vor Graus.

Schließlich zog sich die junge Frau zurück, um die Herren bei ihrem Portwein und den Zigarren nicht zu stören und beaufsichtigte das Abräumen der Teller und restlichen Speisen. Sie hoffte, das Severus Malfoy im Auge behielt und vielleicht etwas über dessen neueste Pläne herausfand. Denn der 31. August rückte immer näher. Bald mussten sie sich überlegen, wie sie Malfoy zu Fall bringen konnten. Sobald sie den Speisesalon hinter sich hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und atmete tief und beruhigt durch. Mit Dukes, der in der Halle stand, tauschte sie einen triumphierenden Blick aus. Alles war wie am Schnürchen gelaufen.

Die Gäste verabschiedeten sich bald, Malfoy war der letzte. Severus brachte ihn noch bis zur Tür.

Auch er lehnte sich kurz an die Tür und dankte Merlin im Stillen, dass dieser Abend in keine Katastrophe ausgeartet war. Über die Pläne des Blonden hatte er allerdings nichts in Erfahrung bringen können. Aber schließlich war nicht aller Tage Abend. Er sah seine Chance in weiteren Gesprächen und Beobachtungen.

Er entdeckte sie oben an der Treppe. „Da ist sie ja, meine Geheimwaffe. Meine Zauberin. Die Minister und Reporter fressen mir quasi aus der Hand, was die neuen Gesetze angeht. Das habe ich dir zu verdanken."

Jasmine stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, lief die Treppe hinunter und warf sich in seine Arme. Lachend schwenkte er sie im Kreis. „Du warst wunderbar! Meine Liebe, gemeinsam sind wir unschlagbar", murmelte er. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir als Nächstes die Weltherrschaft anstreben?"

„Da könnte ich mir Schöneres vorstellen, was ich mit dir anstellen wollte, mein Lieber", erwiderte sie mit einem halben Lächeln. „ich habe mich schon den halben Abend nach dir verzehrt."

„Mir ging es da nicht anders." Er hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr den Flur entlang. „Du hast mich wirklich beeindruckt." – „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Wohin, Severus? In den Speisesalon? Du bist wirklich ein liederlicher Musterknabe." – „Du hast kaum etwas gegessen. Ja, so etwas fällt mir auf. Jemand muss sich um dich kümmern. Ich habe dir etwas ganz besonders Gutes aufgehoben." – „Was denn?" – „Sauerkirschtorte … mit Schlagsahne."

Er setzte sie auf dem Tisch ab, der bis auf den Tafelaufsatz, ein paar Schüsselchen Schlagsahne und der Torte abgeräumt war. Der Tisch lag als weite, mit schneeweißen Decken bedeckte Fläche vor ihnen, und an jeder Wand warfen große Spiegel ihr Bild zurück, wie sie beieinander standen, endlich allein.

„Severus, erwartest du von mir, dass ich mit den Händen esse? Hol mir eine Gabel." – „Wie einfallslos, meine Liebe", murmelte er, tauchte den Finger in die Schlagsahne und bot ihn ihr mit einem trägen Lächeln an.

Mit einem kehligen Lachen leckte sie seinen Finger ab. Er stand vor ihr, während sie auf dem Tisch saß; sie öffnete die Beine, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzulassen. Sanft umfasste er ihr Gesicht und küsste sie. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, ganz schwach vor Begierde; nie war sie ihm so nah gewesen wie jetzt, im Triumph des gemeinsamen Erfolgs.

Sie seufzte vor Behagen, als er weiter nach unten vordrang, ihr Kinn, ihren Hals zärtlich küsste. Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Rücken, und dann spürte sie ein leichtes ziehen: Er hatte gerade ihr Kleid aufgehakt.

„Was treibst du da eigentlich, Verehrtester?" fragte sie in gespieltem Hochmut. „Meinen Nachtisch essen", wisperte er und streifte ihr Oberteil bis zur Taille ab, so dass sie mit bloßem Oderkörper auf dem Esstisch saß, mit nichts als einem Diamanthalsband.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn abwartend an. Er warf einen Blick auf die Sahneschüssel, rieb ihr Sahne auf die Brüste und begann, sie abzulecken. Erst lachte sie noch, doch dann löste sein heißer, gieriger Mund Wellendes Begehrens in ihr aus.

Sie schlang die Arme um seine breiten Schultern und fuhr ihm durch das seidige schwarze Haar. Mit zerzaustem Haar schaute er zu ihr auf. Um seinen sahneverschmierten Mund spielte ein aufreizendes Lächeln.

„Du hast einen so schönen Mund", hauchte sie, und dann beugte sie sich vor und leckte seine Lippen sauber. Mit zitternden Händen entkleidete sie ihn. Kurz darauf war er auch bis zur Taille nackt. Sie stöhnte vor Entzücken, als sie seine muskulöse Brust an ihrer Haut spürte, es fühlte sich so gut an, so warm. Sie legte die Hände auf seine kräftigen Schultern, strich ihm über die Arme, verzaubert von jeder einzelnen Linie.

Er fuhr ihr mit den Lippen über die Stirn, die Wange, den Hals. „Erlaubst du mir heute Nacht, dich zu lieben?" – „Möglicherweise", erwiderte sie schwach. – „Oh, da muss ich mich aber anstrengen. _Möglicherweise_!" spottete er.

„Du darfst es gern versuchen." – „Das klingt …", er küsste sie und löste ihre Frisur, „…entschieden nach einer Herausforderung, meine Liebe." Sie zeichnete die Muskeln auf seinem Bauch nach. „Hmm?"

„Du hast mir soeben den Fehdehandschuh hingeworfen. Jetzt werde ich dich ernsthaft verführen müssen." Sie lachte und lehnte sich zurück. „Dann tu dein Schlimmstes." – „Keine Sorge." Er strich an ihren Hüften entlang. „Merlin, bist du schön", flüsterte er. „Oh, Severus, berühr mich", hauchte sie.

Seine Hand glitt unter ihren Rock, und sie schob bereitwillig die Schenkel auseinander. Dann tauchte er die Finger in ihre feuchte Weiblichkeit und massierte mit dem Daumen ihren Venushügel. Stöhnend gab sie sich ihm hin.

Mit schweren Lidern beobachtete er, wie sie ihm restlos verfiel. Er rieb sie, bis sie sich wand und sich auf dem harten Tisch gegen seine Finger drängte. Dann trat er zurück und nestelte seine schwarze Hose auf. Sie wartete, zitternd vor Anspannung. Und dann führte er seine pulsierende Männlichkeit an ihre feuchte Spalte. Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln begann er sie zu necken, rieb sich an ihr, bis er selber ganz feucht war, und gab ihr erst ein Stück von sich, als sie ihn darum anflehte.

„Was für ein durchtriebener Schurke du doch bist", keuchte sie. „Ja, aber das soll unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Willst du mich jetzt? Möchtest du mich tief in dir spüren?"

„Oh ja, Sev, bitte", stöhnte sie, während sie sich unter ihm wand. Er ergriff ihre Hand, verflocht ihre Finger mit den seinen, und drang Zentimeter um Zentimeter in sie ein, bis er sie ganz ausfüllte.

Jasmine wagte kaum zu atmen. Er fuhr ihr durchs Haar, flüsterte unzusammenhängend von seiner Dankbarkeit und seinem Entzücken, doch sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf das merkwürdige Gefühl, wie sich ihr Körper ausdehnte, um ihn zu empfangen. Sie verstand nicht, warum es nicht wehtat. Es fühlte sich einfach köstlich an, doch er war so riesig, dass sie befürchtete, er könnte sie zerreißen, wenn sie eine falsche Bewegung machte.

„Aah, Jasmine", stöhnte er leise, „ich sehne mich schon so lange nach dir." Er begann sie sacht zu reiten. Sie war nur noch Empfindung, hieß ihren Liebhaber willkommen und kostete das Gefühl aus, dass sie die Erfüllung seiner Sehnsucht war.

Sie war sich der Einflüsterung ihrer geheimen Ängste bewusst. Sie weigerte sich, darauf zu hören. Sie hielt ihn fester.

Er schob die Hände unter ihr Hinterteil und begann es herzhaft zu kneten. Severus war wie im Fieber, zitterte, sein Körper war im Kerzenlicht schweißüberströmt. Er schien nur darauf aus, sie zu überwältigen.

_Er ist schon ein bisschen ruppig, stimmt's_, wisperten ihre Dämonen. Sie kämpfte insgeheim mit allen Kräften gegen sie an. _Er ist so groß, so stark, wenn du ihm sagst, er soll aufhören, könnte er es ignorieren._

Sanft berührte sie sein Haar, versuchte seine feurige Leidenschaft zu zügeln, doch schreckte sie davor zurück, sich zu verraten. Severus dachte, er liebte eine erfahrene, weltkluge Kurtisane. Wenn sie nur so lange durchhalten könnte, bis er Befriedigung gefunden hätte, wäre alles in Ordnung. Ihr selbst verging die Freude, während sie mit diesem Gedanken kämpfte. Sie versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken. Die Augen fest geschlossen, rang sie um Beherrschung, damit wenigstens er den Akt genießen konnte, doch im nächsten Augenblick war ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

Severus hatte ihre Hände über dem Kopf auf dem Tisch gedrückt, und als er wie ein Rammbock in sie hineinzustoßen begann, klirrte weiter unten auf dem Tisch das Silberbesteck.

Ein Echo direkt aus ihrem Albtraum.

Jasmine riss die Augen auf: _dieses Geräusch_. Wie das Klirren von Gold- und Silbermünzen in den Hosentaschen einen Mannes. Ihre Hände wurden über ihrem Kopf festgehalten, die harte Tischplatte fühlte sich plötzlich wie die Mauer an.

Plötzlich stürzten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Sie schrie, von blinder Panik erfüllt, riss sich von Severus' Kuss los, versuchte sich sofort aufzurichten, konnte es aber natürlich nicht. Er war zu schwer und ihre Panik wuchs. Sie stieß seine Schultern weg, schlug auf ihn ein und flehte ihn weinend an, doch aufzuhören.

„Was?" hörte sie ihn keuchend fragen. „Was ist los, Jasmine?"

„Geh sofort runter von mir!" schrie sie.

Er gehorchte sofort, und sein Blick verriet Angst. „Was ist los? Bist du in Ordnung? Habe ich dir wehgetan?"

Sie war schon fast an der Tür, das Kleid an die Brust gedrückt, weinend. „Jasmine, so warte doch!" Sie blieb nicht stehen. Im nächsten Augenblick war er bei ihr und versperrte ihr den Ausgang. „Was zum Teufel ist los?" fragte er, während er die Hose hochzog. „Aus dem Weg!"

„Aus dem Weg? Aber wir … wir haben doch …" – „Und jetzt eben nicht mehr. Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise. „Wie, nicht mehr?" Völlig perplex fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Soll das irgendein Spiel sein?"

„Ja, ein Spiel. Mehr bekommst du nicht. Und jetzt aus dem Weg, Severus, das ist mein voller Ernst." Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Nein." Er legte die Hand auf die Tür. „Was tust du mir da an?"

Die junge Frau schluckte und blickte auf die harten Muskeln an seinem Arm, auf die mächtigen Schultern. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ein Spiel also?" Seine Stimme klang erschreckend leise und bedrohlich. „Ich gestatte mir endlich, Gefühle für dich zu entwickeln, und du glaubst, du kannst mit mir spielen?"

„Ich kann genau das tun, was mir gefällt", erwiderte sie steif. Innerlich starb sie tausend Tode, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig, sich ihm zu offenbaren. „Mein Körper gehört dir schließlich nicht."

„Oh, ich verstehe. Du willst mehr Gold aus mir herausholen, wie? Das ist es. Du raffgierige, halsabschneiderische kleine Hure!"

Da stieß sie einen erstickten Schrei aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, so hart sie konnte.

Er hob die Hand an die Wange und warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu. Zitternd hielt sie dem Blick stand, schockiert und entsetzt darüber, dass sie ihn geschlagen hatte, aber nun war es geschehen. Die Sache war verloren.

„Ich werde nie für etwas zahlen, was nicht zum Verkauf angeboten werden sollte", knurrte er. „So verzweifelt werde ich nie sein."

Damit ging er hinaus und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Ooo tbc ooo

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, müsst ihr leider abwarten, bis ich das nächste Kapitel fertig geschrieben habe. Wenn ihr mich nun lynchen wollt, werdet ihr es aber nie erfahren, also seid schön brav, dann schreibe ich auch weiter. Droh-Eulen werde ich erschießen, also, kommt gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken, mir welche schicken zu wollen. Ach ja, ich kann auch Cliffhanger schreiben, wie ihr seht /fies grinst/

Zu euren Reviews:

Pandoradoggis: Ich danke für das schöne Kompliment und würde mich freuen, wenn auch dieses Pitel deinen Anklang findet.

Inezsnape: Auch dir danke ich für deinen Zuspruch.

Cyberrat/lach/ Wow, deine Review war wirklich so inspirierend, da konnte ich nicht anders. Lies schnell weiter, mal sehen, was du jetzt denkst. Ich verrate dir nun ein kleines Geheimnis: Ich lese selber gerne Groschenromane.

Bea: Mein Geheimnis. Lass dich weiterhin von mir überraschen.

Malina: Huch, ich freue mich, auch endlich mal ne Review von dir erhalten zu haben. Und was für eine. Freut mich wirklich.

Pima: Wie ich sehe, machst du dir eine ganze Menge Gedanken, die ich dir auch nicht nehmen will, keine Bange, aber ich denke, ich werde dich auch weiterhin überraschen, denn sobald ich mich an die PC setzte und weiterschreibe, fließen die Gedanken und ich kann nicht mehr kontrollieren, was ich da eigentlich schreibe. So war es auch dieses Mal. Aber ich danke dir natürlich auch, dass du mir treu bleibst, egal, was ich da fabriziere. Das Klavierspiel war natürlich ein kleiner Seitenhieb von mir, weil ich ja wusste, das auch du ihn spielen lässt. /Ein Hoch auf das Telefon/

Jacky: Das mit dem Siezen laß mal schnell wieder weg, ersten bin ich noch nicht so alt, das ich darauf bestehe und zweitens sind wir eine so große freundschaftliche Gemeinde, das hier jeder jeden duzt. Über deine Review hab ich mich wirklich gefreut und ich hoffe, auch weiterhin von dir zu lesen.


	6. Entscheidungen und Taten

So, erst einmal, einige von euch wissen bestimmt, dass ich einen guten – einen sehr guten Grund sogar – habe, weswegen ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe. Ich bin Mama geworden und mein Kleiner erfordert meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Aber ich will euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen, hier kommt auch schon das nächste Pitelchen:

Kapitel 6:

Entscheidungen

Völlig verzweifelt und enttäuscht wälzte sich Severus in seinem Bett hin und her. Er konnte und wollte auch nicht verstehen, warum sich Jasmine so benommen hatte. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass die junge Hexe ihm ans Herz gewachsen war und so fürchtete er sich beinahe vor dem 31. August, denn da endete ihre Vereinbarung.

Fluchend warf er sich sein Kissen aufs Gesicht, doch dies hatte nur zur Folge, dass ihr entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck vor seinem inneren Auge erschien. Ein Blick auf seine Nachttischuhr zeigte, dass es war schon weit nach 3 Uhr morgens. Es hatte keinen Zweck, er fand keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder musste er an die junge Frau denken. Irgendwas war in ihrer Vergangenheit geschehen, was ihr zu schaffen machte und er wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn er dies nicht herausfinden würde. Immerhin hatte er eine jahrelange Spionagetätigkeit hinter sich.

Er quälte sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte missmutig ins Bad, schnitt seinem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Vielleicht half es ja. Aber auch eine kalte Dusche half nicht. Immer wieder musste er an sie denken, an den Schmerz in ihren Mandelaugen. Warum zum Henker hatte sie ihn fort gestoßen? Er konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen.

Genervt verließ er sein Bad und zog sich an. Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, würde er sich an Briefe und Entwürfe des unfähigen Ministers setzen. Ein wenig Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun, dachte er.

000

In einen anderen Raum im Haus wälzte sich tränenüberströmt eine andere Person in ihrem Bett. Jasmine schalt sich selbst eine Närrin und wischte sich müde über die Augen. Missmutig gestand sie sich ein, dass sie Severus' Anziehungskraft unterschätzt hatte. Kurz gesagt, sie liebte ihn und würde in wenigen Wochen sein Haus verlassen. Wenn sich ihre Beziehung nicht wieder verbesserte, würde sie die Zeit nicht überstehen, denn wie sollte sie unter einem Dach mit dem Mann leben, den sie so sehr liebte, er aber anscheinend nur das eine von ihr wollte, welches sie nicht bereit war, ihm zu geben.

Aber dieses Geräusch! Sie konnte es nicht vergessen, nicht den Schmerz, nicht den Gestank nach billigem Fusel, der ihr in die Nase gestiegen war, nicht seine perversen Laute.

Es lag nicht an Severus – obwohl er nicht gerade sanft mit ihr umgegangen war – nein, er war nicht der Grund. Aber der Abend war so gut verlaufen und sie hatte es wirklich wagen wollen, hatte versucht, die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen an jenen Abend, bevor sie Ewan kennen gelernt hatte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wer ihr das angetan hatte, wusste nur, das es furchtbar weh getan hatte. Danach war ihr fast alles egal gewesen. Nur dieses Geräusch der klingenden Münzen ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf.

Sie hielt sich die Ohren mit ihrem Kissen zu und versuchte so, diesen Ton aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, aber es half nichts. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es wollte nicht verschwinden, dabei wusste sie genau, es spielte sich nur in ihrem Hirn ab, es gab in ihrem Zimmer keine Mann, mit Hosentaschen voller klingender Münzen.

Vollkommen zermürbt stand sie auf, Übelkeit machte sich in ihrem Magen breit und sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Bad. Sie übergab sich, bis sie Galle schmeckte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den Boden gleiten, zog die Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Langsam holte sie Luft, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, stand wieder auf, putzte sich die Zähne, um den Geschmack los zu werden und machte sich dann fertig, um in den Speiseraum zum Frühstücken zu gehen.

Severus war fort und sie dankte im Stillen allen ihr bekannten Göttern, denn wie hätte sie ihm ihr Verhalten erklären können.

Den ganzen Tag über grübelte sie darüber nach, wie sie erklären konnte, was geschehen war. Ihr wurde wieder übel, je später der Nachmittag in den Abend überging, je näher Severus' Rückkehr kam.

Als er schließlich wieder kam, fand er eine in sich zusammengesunkene junge Frau im Dunklen in der Bibliothek.

„Du siehst scheußlich aus", war seine Begrüßung. Und das war nicht übertrieben. Sie hatte geschwollene Augen, eine vom Weinen rote Nase, zerzauste Haare und war leichenblass.

Kalte Furcht überlief sie, doch sie straffte die Schultern, als sie aufstand. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. So demütigend sich die Sache auch gestalten mochte, er war ihr Gönner – sie war ihm die Wahrheit schuldig.

„Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen", verkündete sie mit leiser, tapferer Stimme.

‚Zweifellos', dachte er und wappnete sich gegen eine Schimpftirade.

Jasmine schloss die Tür. Sein Blick folgte ihr durch den Raum, in dem sie so viele Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. War ihre ebenfalls nur vorgetäuscht gewesen? Er wusste nicht mehr, was echt und was gespielt war und er war es leid, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Sie stellte sich neben den Flügel, legte die Hand auf den glänzenden Korpus und starrte auf den erkalteten Kamin.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich in den letzten Wochen versucht habe, dir das Leben durch kleine Gesten zu versüßen. Damit du es schöner hast, damit du ein paar Freuden hast."

Er unterdrückte den Impuls, ihr mitzuteilen, wie sehr ihr das gelungen sei.

Er war fertig mit ihr und damit basta. Er würde eher sterben, als sie zu Ewan zurückkehren zu lassen. War das nicht genug? Mit Macht unterdrückte er den Drang, zu ihr zu gehen, sie in die Arme zu schließen, Trost zu spenden und zu suchen.

In stoischem Schweigen trat er an seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich, ließ sie ausreden und betrachtete dabei ihr Gesicht, in dem sich zahllose Gefühle spiegelten.

„Severus, gestern im Speisezimmer, da habe ich dich nicht der Geldgier wegen weg geschoben", sagte sie leise. Die Wahrheit ist die … ach, Severus, bitte."

„Was?" erkundigte er sich prosaisch.

Ihre Haltung wurde starr und sie verkrampfte ihre Hände. Sie schloss die Augen und hielt das Gesicht weiter abgewandt von ihm.

„Ich weiß, dass du uns Kurtisanen verachtest. Bitte versuch doch, mich zu verstehen. Du bist m …mein erster Gönner. Ich habe dich weg geschoben, weil …"

Ihr versagte die Stimme.

Reglos wartete er ab und fragte ausdruckslos: „Ja?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, wie man es macht", erklärte sie kleinlaut. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß schon, wie man mit einem Mann schläft, nur weiß ich nicht Dinge, die eine Kurtisane wissen sollte."

Er starrte sie an. „Verzeih, wenn ich grob klinge, aber das nehme ich dir so nicht ab. Die Liebe ist dein Geschäft. Und es war ja nicht so, als wärst du noch Jungfrau gewesen."

„Nein." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein flehentliches Wispern. „Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen – etwas, was ich noch nie jemanden gesagt habe. Was mir passiert ist." Sie hob das Kinn und sah ihn endlich an. Ihr Blick war kämpferisch und gleichzeitig unendlich müde.

„Severus, ich hatte es nicht eines Tages einfach satt, arm zu sein und habe mich entschlossen, Kurtisane zu werden. Ich war eine anständige Frau. Als mein Studium zu Ende war und meine Eltern starben, hab ich tagsüber in einem Obstgeschäft gearbeitet und nachts in einer Wäscherei, um mich über Wasser zu halten. Die Arbeit war mühselig, aber ehrlich."

Sie war kreidebleich geworden, noch bleicher, als vorher schon. „Setz dich." Flüsterte er, stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Nein", sagte sie vehement. Ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig. „Hör mir zu." Sie wich vor ihm zurück, sprach aber immer schneller weiter. „Ich ging gerade von der Wäscherei nach Hause, als ein Mann mir den Weg versperrte …"

„Nein, mein Engel, bitte …", flehte er sie fast unhörbar an. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er ahnte, was sie ihm gleich sagen würde.

„Doch. Er versperrte mir den Weg und hat mir Gewalt angetan. Severus, ich war Jungfrau. Oh Gott, warum hat er mir das angetan?" weinte sie verzweifelt, während er mit zwei Schritten bei ihr war und sie in die Arme schloss.

Sie klammerte sich an ihn, erstickte beinahe an ihrer Bitterkeit. „Warum?" rief sie. „Ich habe doch niemanden etwas getan. Severus, warum musste er mir das antun?" Sie schluchzte.

Er wollte sie trösten, wollte ihr beistehen, wollte schreien und gleichzeitig ruhig bleiben.

Aber alles, was er hervorbrachte, war: „Ach, mein Liebes, nein, nein, nein", während er sie festhielt und sie in den Armen wiegte, Schrecken und Zorn vernebelten ihm den Blick. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. ‚Ich bring ihn um'

„Deswegen und wegen meiner Schulden bin ich Kurtisane geworden, Ewan versprach mir, meine Schulden zu tilgen, wenn ich sie bei ihm abarbeite, die nächsten 5 Jahre. Ich bin eine Betrügerin", schluchzte sie. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie es geht – gestern Abend dachte ich, ich könnte es tun, weil ich dich so sehr liebe, aber dann hat das Silberbesteck geklirrt … Es klingt albern, aber es hat sich angehört, wie Münzen, die in einer Hosentasche klimpern."

„Und dann ist mir alles wieder eingefallen", jammerte sie und lehnte sich an ihn, als hätte sie keine Kraft mehr. „Ich würde dich nie wegen Gold zurückweisen. Severus, hilf mir. Es tut so weh."

„Ich bin bei dir", stieß er hervor. Sie schwankte, also half er ihr auf das Sofa. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und legte die Arme um sie, während sie ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf ließ. Ganz fest hielt er sie, während ihm selbst Tränen der Wut und der Reue unter den Lidern brannten. Er hätte viel eher darauf kommen können, denn diese Masche kannte er. Nur zu gut. Seine Christine war auch von einem Mann gequält worden, der nach billigen Fusel gestunken hatte und seine Goldmünzen hatten in seiner Hosentasche geklimpert. Dieser Mann hatte damals schon für seinen Erzfeind gearbeitet, hatte ihm misshandelte Mädchen besorgt, die dann in einem seiner Freudenhäuser für ihn arbeiten mussten. Nur das Christine sich nicht mit diesem Schicksal abfinden wollte und sich das Leben genommen hatte. Sie war noch so jung gewesen, kaum 21, fast in Jasmines Alter. Er hatte damals keine Beweise gehabt, niemand hatte ihm glauben wollen, das Malfoy hinter all dem steckte. Seit diesem unheilvollen Tag sammelte Severus Beweise, um Lucius ein für alle mal hinter Gittern zu bringen.

Leicht erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Jasmine in der Zeit, in der er über die Vergangenheit nachgedacht hatte, auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig trug er sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Sie rollte sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen zusammen und schlief weiter. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile und merkte, wie sich die Falten auf ihrer Stirn glätteten. Erleichtert verließ er ihr Zimmer.

0o0

Draußen regnete es, aber das war ihm egal. Er brauchte frische Luft. Ziellos wanderte er durch die Nacht, bis er sich in einem Park auf eine Bank setzte und nachdachte. Das passte alles zusammen. Inzwischen hatte er beinahe genug Beweise gesammelt, um Malfoy den Todesstoß zu geben.

Wie lange er da saß und grübelte, wusste er nicht, aber es war schon sehr spät, wie er an der Dunkelheit erkennen musste. An Malfoy selber kam er so nicht ran, dass wusste er, aber vielleicht konnte er dieses Schwein aufspüren, welches die jungen Frauen demütigte und schändete, sodass sie keine Möglichkeit mehr sahen, als ihren Körper zu verkaufen. Wenn er nur ein bisschen mehr Glück hätte, diesen Kerl aufzuspüren, dann würde er Jasmine und Christine rächen. War ihm Fortuna heute Nacht hold?

Fortuna schien seine Gebete zu erhören, denn just in diesem Moment hörte er aus einer kleinen Seitengasse einen weiblichen Schrei. Severus sprang auf und rannte in eben diese Gasse. Dort überraschte er einen Mann, der eine junge Frau an die Wand drückte und sich an ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen machte.

Knurrend packte Severus den Mann am Kragen und riss ihn von der Frau fort. Schnell raffte diese ihre zerrissenen Kleider zusammen, murmelte einen Dank und brachte sich in Sicherheit.

Eine auf dem Boden liegende Eisenstange als Schlagwerkzeug benutzend baute sich Severus über den angetrunkenen Mann auf. Bei diesem Kampf pfiff er auf Gerechtigkeit. Hatte dieser Mann sich etwas darum gekümmert, als er sich über die hilflosen Frauen hergemacht hatte?

Der Angreifer sah das Rohr und starrte voll Entsetzen zu ihm auf. Keuchend vor Angst versuchte der Mann, aufzustehen. Severus trat ihm in die Brust, so dass er rücklings auf das Pflaster zurückfiel. Als beobachtete er sich von außerhalb seines Körpers, schaute Severus zu, wie er das Bleirohr aufhob und damit zuschlug.

Der Mann winselte. Fluchend stieß Severus ihn nochmals in die Rippen und ins Gesicht. Doch dann besann er sich. Zitternd warf er das Bleirohr weg, stand schwer atmend da, während ihm der Regen das Haar und das blutbefleckte Hemd an den Körper klatschte. Von seiner Brutalität erschüttert, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Sein Hirn raste vor Gedanken.

Tbc.

Kurz und knapp, aber damit ihr mir nicht verhungert. Klein-Sebastian und ich verabschieden uns für heute.

Ich weiss, das dieses Pitel meiner Beta nicht ganz so gefällt, es ist auch nur ein Zwischen-Kapitel, bevor ich wieder richtig starte. Trotzdem sagt mir eure Meinung.

So, zu euren Kommis:

Pandoradoggis: Hoffe, es gefällt dir.

Pima: Ich weiss gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. So ein langes review und so viele aufmunternden Worte hab ich gar nicht verdient. Ich hoffe, das neue pitel gefällt dir wenigstens ein bisschen.

Cyberrat+Sekt schlürf+ Danke, geht auch schon weiter.

Schnuffie: Oh, mal wieder ein neuer Name. Danke, dass du hergefunden hast.

Georgina: Oh, oh, oh, eine Schwarzleserin. Na gut, es sei dir verziehen.

Jacky: Oh, danke. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

Eule: Oh, wie schön. Na dann kannst du jetzt ja weiterfiebern.

Ein Dank an alle, die mir zu meinem Söhnchen gratuliert haben.


	7. Böses ist überall

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner göttlichen Beta, MomoSnape, die leider das letzte Mal meinen geistigen Dünnschiß korrigiert hat. Aus Zeitmangel muß sie diesen Job leider kündigen. Momo, ich hab dich lieb.

Böses ist überall

Severus ließ sich den Regen übers Gesicht laufen. Was hatte er getan? Er war nicht besser, als dieses miese Schwein, welches immer noch zusammengekrümmt, blutend und winselnd auf dem Boden lag.

„Wer ist dein Auftraggeber?" herrschte er den Mann an. „Ich weiß es nicht", stammelte dieser. „Rede, sonst gibt's es noch was!" Der Mann schluchzte auf. „Ein nobel gekleideter Mann mit langem silbrig blondem Haar, mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

„Wo ist sein Quartier? Wo bringt ihr die armen Frauen hin?" Severus kannte keine Gnade, er war entschlossen, Malfoy zu vernichten, nicht nur für Jasmine, auch für die anderen misshandelten Frauen. „Er hat ein Lagerhaus im Hafen, mehr weiß ich nicht." Der Mann wurde bewusstlos und Severus rief die magische Polizei.

OOO

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Jasmine mit der Kutsche und Standish, einem ehemaligen Soldaten und jetzt höherem Bediensten, zum Markt, um die Zutaten für das Abendessen zu besorgen. Seit sie die Angestellten von Snape Manor an ihre Pflichten erinnert hatte, wurde sie mit Achtung und Respekt behandelt. In Gedanken an die letzte Nacht versunken, starrte sie aus dem Fenster, bis die Kutsche mit einem Ruck anhielt und sie in die Sitze geschleudert wurde. Jasmine vernahm das aufgebrachte Wiehern der Pferde – und den schrillen Schrei eines Mädchens.

„Miss Grant, ist Ihnen etwas passiert?" Standish sah sie besorgt an, während draußen die Rufe des Kutschers und einer Frau zu hören waren.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich muss herausfinden, was …" – „Gestatten Sie mir, nachzusehen." Mit überraschender Behändigkeit stieg der ältere Bedienstete aus.

Jasmine hielt den Wagenschlag fest, bevor er wieder ins Schloss fiel, und sah hinaus. Sie reckte den Hals, um erkennen zu können, was sich vor der Kutsche abspielte. Zu sehen vermochte sie nichts, hörte aber die ruhige Stimme des Lakaien und die immer lauter werdenden Stimmen der anderen. Obgleich kein weiterer Schrei ertönte, wollte Jasmine nicht länger sitzen bleiben.

Sie stieg aus und sah, dass der Kutscher sich mit einer dicken, stark geschminkten Frau stritt. Beide versuchten, ein dünnes Mädchen mit einem skandalös kurzen Kleid aus einem Wirrwarr von Zügeln zu befreien. Ein anderer Lakai hielt in der Zwischenzeit die Pferde fest und versuchte sie zu beruhigen; die Tiere waren nämlich so aufgebracht, dass sich das Mädchen in Gefahr befand, von ihren schweren Hufen getreten zu werden.

Standish bemühte sich ebenfalls darum, das Mädchen zu befreien; gleichzeitig versuchte er, zwischen dem Kutscher und der geschminkten Frau zu vermitteln.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" Wollte Jasmine wissen. „Dieses verrückte Mädchen ist plötzlich aus dem Nichts gekommen und hat sich an die Pferde gehängt, Madam", erklärte der Kutscher. „Sobald diese Wahnsinnige aus dem Weg ist und wir das Mädchen befreit haben, fahren wir weiter. Entschuldigen Sie."

„Aus dem Weg? Das hier ist mein Lehrmädchen, das Ihr da losmachen wollt!" Kreischte die Frau. „Kein Wunder, dass sie vor einer Hexe wie dir weggerannt ist!" knurrte der Kutscher.

„Es wäre das Beste, wenn Sie wieder in die Kutsche steigen, Miss Grant. Ich werde mich um die Angelegenheit kümmern und dann wieder zu Ihnen kommen", sagte Standish und winkte dem anderen Lakaien. „Ich sehe nach den Pferden, und Sie helfen bitte Miss Grant in die Kutsche."

Jasmine winkte ungeduldig ab, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf das verzweifelte junge Mädchen. „Was ist denn passiert, Kind? Du hättest umkommen können."

„Achten Sie nicht auf sie, Madam", mischte sich die Frau ein und machte rasch einen Knicks vor Jasmine. „Sie ist sehr eigenwillig, aber ich habe ihrer lieben Mutter vor ihrem Tod versprochen, dass ich sie in die Lehre nehme, und das werde ich auch."

„Mich in die Lehre nehmen?" wiederholte plötzlich das Mädchen mit einer hysterischen Stimme. „Um eine Hure zu werden so wie Sie? Wie können Sie es wagen, so von meiner Mutter zu sprechen? Nein!" Schrie sie und schlug nach dem Kutscher, als der sie packen wollte. „Lassen Sie mich! Ich will lieber zu Tode getrampelt werden, als dorthin zurückzukehren!"

Die dicke Frau eilte an dem Kutscher vorbei und versetzte dem Mädchen eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Hören Sie nicht auf diesen Blödsinn", erklärte sie Jasmine. „So junge Dinger wissen oft nicht, was das Beste für sie ist. Ihr Kutscher soll sie mir wieder aushändigen, und dann können Sie endlich weiterfahren."

Der dunkle Platz, das windige zerrissene Kleidchen und die Qual, die aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens sprach, ließen unangenehme Erinnerungen an ihr eigenes Schicksal in Jasmine aufsteigen. Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken, und die Nackenhaare stellte sich auf. „Kutscher, tritt beiseite."

„Miss Grant, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie…" – „Wenn Sie etwas Nützliches tun wollen, Standish, dann kümmern Sie sich um diese … diese Frau. Ich möchte mit dem Mädchen sprechen."

Der Kutscher warf der Dicken einen triumphierenden Blick zu und trat dann beiseite. Standish sah zwar so aus, als ob er zu protestieren gedachte, tat dann aber folgsam, worum er gebeten worden war.

„Bist du ein entlaufenes Lehrmädchen?" Fragte Jasmine. „Nein, Madam. Ich bin vom Land und kam in die Stadt, um zu arbeiten. Diese Frau habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, bis ich sie im Posthaus traf, wo ich mit der Kutsche in London eingetroffen bin. Sie schien mir ganz nett zu sein, bot mir Tee an und fragte, ob sie mich irgendwo hinbringen könnte. Das Nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich in einem fremden Haus aufwache, meine ganzen Sachen verschwunden sind und ein Kleid trage, für das mich meine Mutter zu Tode geprügelt hätte. Und dann ist ein Mann gekommen …" Das Mädchen sah sie verschreckt an und schluchzte. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde niemals dorthin zurückkehren. Lieber sterbe ich."

Ein paar Fußgänger waren stehen geblieben und betrachteten vorwurfsvoll das Mädchen in ihrem herausfordernden Kleidchen. „Soll sie doch zurückkehren!" Rief ein Mann. „Die Huren streiten sich mal wieder", meinte ein anderer. „Sollen ihre Angelegenheit doch unter sich ausmachen."

„Ganz genau. Hören Sie auf ihn", wandte die Frau erneut an Jasmine ein.

Hätten diese Leute auch sie in jener Nacht verurteilt und nicht auf ihre Hilferufe gehört? Entsetzen und Mitleid ergriffen sie; dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.

„Möchtest du mit mir kommen?" Fragte sie das Mädchen. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Selbst die dicke Frau starrte Jasmine mit offenem Mund an.

„Es wird dir niemand etwas tun. Das verspreche ich dir. Und wo auch immer du hinwillst, ich werde dich dort hinbringen."

Das Mädchen schaute auf und sah die junge Frau fassungslos an. Nach einem Moment flüsterte sie: „Ja."

„Nun hören Sie mal, Sie können mir doch nicht mein Lehrmädchen stehlen!" – „Dann wenden Sie sich doch an einen Richter", gab Jasmine bissig zurück.

Die Frau protestierte weiterhin heftig, während Zuschauer laut ihre Meinungen äußerten und selbst Standish mit ungläubiger Stimme fragte: „Miss Grant, wollen Sie das wirklich tun?" – „Ja, ob Sie mir nun helfen oder nicht, Standish." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte dann. „Ich stehe Ihnen zu Diensten, Madam."

Jasmine lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Dann setzen Sie das Mädchen in die Kutsche, bitte. Fahrer, wir können weiter."

„Zum Markt?" - „Natürlich nicht. Zurück nach Hause. Wie heißt du?" Fragte sie das Mädchen. „Maddie, Madam. Maddie Gray. Sie machte einen Knicks, wobei sie die Zügel noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Könntest du jetzt meine Pferde loslassen und mit mir kommen, Maddie?"

Für einen Augenblick klammerte sich das Mädchen noch an die Lederriemen, als ob sie ihr einziger Halt wären. Dann nickte sie und ließ los. Jasmine sah, dass die Zügel tief in ihre Hände geschnitten hatten.

Standish schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als er das Mädchen zur Kutsche begleitete. „Nun steig ein, Maddie Gray."

Der Lakai, der die Szene wie versteinert betrachtet hatte, sprang herbei, um den Wagenschlag zu öffnen. Ein paar Augenblicke später fuhren Jasmine, Standish und ihr ungewöhnlicher Passagier davon.

Mit verschleiertem Blick starrte Maddie in die Ferne. Sie hatte es nicht gewagt, sich richtig hinzusetzen, sondern kauerte am Rand der Sitzbank und schlang ihre dünnen Arme um sich. Jasmine bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Als sie dem Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihr ihren Umhang anzubieten, schrak es zurück. Jasmine holte tief Atem; sie verspürte großes Mitleid mit dem jungen Ding.

„Hier", sagte Jasmine und öffnete die Schleifen ihres Umhangs. „Du frierst. Nimm das." Standish hielt sie zurück. „Wenn Sie mir erlauben." Er zog rasch seine wollene Jacke aus. „Würdest du das nehmen, Maddie?" Das Mädchen schien einen Augenblick zu brauchen um seine Worte ganz zu begreifen. Dann stammelte sie: „Oh, nein, Sir. Das könnte ich niemals annehmen. Ich … ich bin so schmutzig."

„Unsinn." Standish winkte ab und legte ihr die Jacke über die Schultern. „Die hat schon viel Schlimmeres gesehen. Da kannst du dir sicher sein. Nun erzähl uns aber, was geschehen ist. Du bist also kein Lehrmädchen, das ausgerissen ist?"

Maddie schmiegte ihre Wangen an den dicken Wollstoff und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie schien bereits für ein so einfaches Geschenk wie die Wärme, die ihr die Jacke gab, zutiefst dankbar zu sein. Jasmine gab dies einen weiteren Stich. Das Mädchen seufzte, und eine Träne lief ihr über ihre schmutzige Wange.

„Nein. Es war so, wie ich es schon gesagt habe. Mein Vater ist ein Bauer auf dem Land von Lord Willoughby in Hampshire, meine Mutter ist dort Haushälterin. Sie hat mich dazu ausgebildet, Zofe zu werden; aber ich wollte …" Sie verlor für einen Moment die Stimme und schluckte. „Ich wollte mehr. Meine Cousine arbeitet in London als Hausmädchen, und ich nahm an, das ich es auch irgendwann einmal schaffen würden, wenn ich nur hart genug arbeite."

„Vielleicht wirst du das auch", sagte Jasmine. Maddie sah sie traurig an; jegliche Hoffnung schien aus ihrem Blick verschwunden zu sein. „Das glaube ich kaum." Da Jasmine nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte, war sie froh, das Standish sich zu Wort meldete. „Wohin möchtest du? Zu deiner Base?"

Maddie starrte vor sich hin ins Leere, als ob sie die Fragen gar nicht gehört hätte. Standish wollte sie gerade wiederholen, als sie plötzlich sagte: „So kann ich nicht zu Minnie gehen. Niemand würde mich einlassen. Aber nach Hause kann ich auch nicht. Meine Eltern würde es umbringen, wenn sie es wüssten." Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Am besten lassen Sie mich bei der London Bridge zurück. Für so jemanden wie mich gibt es nur noch das Wasser."

Nach diesen Worten, von denen die letzten kaum mehr zu verstehen waren, legte Maddie die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu weinen. Jasmine zerriss es bei diesem Anblick fast das Herz. Das Mädchen war fast noch ein Kind; wenn sie daran dachte, dass es hereingelegt, entführt und geschändet worden war, wurde sie von einem großem Zorn ergriffen.

Ohne groß darauf zu achten, das Maddie schmutzig war, zog die junge Frau sie an sich. „Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Wir werden uns etwas überlegen."

Maddie löste sich nicht aus der Umarmung, sondern fuhr fort, haltlos zu weinen. Jasmine strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Was werden Sie mit ihr tun?" Erkundigte sich Standish. „Ich werde sie wohl mit zu uns nach Hause nehmen. Schließlich kann ich sie kaum wieder auf die Straße setzen, wo sie wieder von so einer ruchlosen Frau oder noch von jemand Schlimmeres aufgegriffen wird."

„Und dann? Auch wenn man es ihr kaum zum Vorwurf machen kann, was geschehen ist, bezweifle ich, das die anderen Bediensteten sie besser empfangen würden als die im Haus der Cousine. Es muss doch eine Einrichtung für solche Mädchen geben."

„Keine, die ich kenne – außer dem Arbeiterhaus. Würden Sie ein so zerbrechliches Ding an einen solchen Ort schicken?" – „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", gab Standish zu.

Es war so ungerecht. Obwohl Maddie sich nichts hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen, würde die schlichte Tatsache, dass sie zu Unsittlichem gezwungen worden war, ihr auf immer vorgehalten werden. Aber das war bestimmt nicht die Schuld des alten Soldaten, und Jasmine hätte ihn nicht dafür anfahren sollen. „Es tut mir leid, Standish, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Ihre Hilfe bedeutet mir mehr, als ich Ihnen sagen kann. Und natürlich haben Sie Recht – die anderen Bediensteten würden sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls ablehnen. Aber es wird ihnen nicht einfallen, einer Anweisung nicht zu gehorchen. Sie werden sich also um Maddie kümmern müssen, ob es ihnen gefällt oder nicht."

„Kann ich Ihnen noch weiterhin behilflich sein?" Sie lächelte. Er war zweifelsohne ein liebenswürdiger Gentleman, trotz seines Bediensteten-Status. „Könnten Sie ein Militärgericht einberufen, um Vorurteile zu beseitigen? Nein? Dann glaube ich nicht, dass Sie noch etwas tun können." – „Versuchen Sie, den Bediensteten Maddies Schicksal nahe zu bringen, anstatt ihnen einen Befehl zu erteilen. Man führt zwar aus, was einem gesagt wird, aber mit dem Herzen ist man nur dabei, wenn man an eine Sache glaubt." Standish blickte auf das weinende Mädchen, dessen Tränen langsam zu versiegen schienen. „Letztlich mag dasselbe dabei rauskommen. Aber der Unterschied für Maddie wäre ein großer."

„Sie haben natürlich Recht. Ihre Herzen gewinnen?" Jasmine dachte an Dukes, den Butler und an Mrs Woburn, der Köchin. Sie hatten feste Vorstellungen, aber Dukes hatte sie ja schon für sich gewinnen können. „Nun gut", seufzte Jasmine, die sich nicht sicher war, ob sie genug Überzeugungskraft besaß. „Ich werde es versuchen."

Maddie schien sich auf einmal der Tatsache bewusst zu sein, dass sie sich noch immer in Jasmines Armen befand. Rasch löste sie sich von ihr. „Entschuldigen Sie, Madam. Es tut mir leid …"

„Mach die keine Sorgen, Maddie. Ich nehme dich mit zu mir nach Hause, wo du Essen und ein paar Kleider bekommst. Sobald es dir besser geht, werden die Dinge gleich wieder anders aussehen." versicherte Jasmine dem Mädchen, um einem weiteren Tränenausbruch zu verhindern. Die restliche Fahrt verbrachten die drei schweigend und in Gedanken versunken.

Der alte Soldat bestand darauf, zusammen mit Jasmine Maddie in die warme Küche zu führen, wo er das Mädchen besonders zuvorkommend behandelte. Nachdem Jasmine dem finster dreinblickenden Butler angewiesen hatte, für Maddie ein paar anständige Kleider raussuchen zu lassen, und der Köchin, Fleisch und Brot aufzutischen, verließ sie die Küche.

Standish folgte ihr. „Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte junge Dame", er nahm ihre Hand und drückte einen Kuss darauf. „Die meisten Leute hätten darauf gewartet, dass der Kutscher das Mädchen befreit, um dann weiterfahren zu können. Wenn Sie nicht dabei gewesen wären, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch so gehandelt. Ich bin stolz, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben." Er verneigte sich noch einmal, und ging, um seiner Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Als sie in die Küche zurückkehrte, war Maddie gerade in der Speisekammer, um sich umzuziehen. Die meisten Diener hielten sich im Untergeschoss auf, um über das unerwartete Auftauchen einer Streunerin in den Kleidern einer Hure zu reden.

Mrs. Woburn trat mit grimmigen Blick einen Schritt vor. „Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, aber die Dienerschaft hat mich gebeten, mit Ihnen über diese … diese junge Person zu sprechen."

„Bitte folgen Sie mir, Mrs. Woburn. Ich möchte auch mit Ihnen reden." Während die Köchin ihr in Severus' Arbeitszimmer folgte, überlegte Jasmine, was sie über Mrs. Woburn wusste, um eine Verbindung zwischen ihrem Schicksal und dem Maddies herstellen zu können.

„Haben Sie ein passendes Kleid für Maddie gefunden?" Fragte sie, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Ja, Miss. Das Dienstmädchen hatte noch ein altes Kleid, das sie mir gab. Aber was möchten Sie nun mit ihr machen, jetzt, wo sie einigermaßen sittsam aussieht?"

„Darüber möchte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Mrs. Woburn. Shelley, das Hausmädchen, ist doch Ihre Nichte, nicht wahr? Die Tochter Ihrer Schwester vom Land?" – „Ja, Miss." Mrs. Woburn sah plötzlich beunruhigt drein. „Haben Sie etwas an ihr auszusetzen?"

„Um Gottes Willen, nein! Da Sie es selbst in die Hand genommen haben, sie auszubilden, kann es doch gar nichts auszusetzen geben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie und Ihre Schwester sehr stolz auf Shelley sind." Die Köchin machte einen höflichen Knicks. „Das sind wir. Danke, Miss."

„Was mich zu Maddie bringt. Sie ist ganz und gar nicht das, was ihre Erscheinung vermuten lässt." Mrs. Woburns Haltung wurde sogleich frostiger. „Tatsächlich?" – „Ja. Auch sie kam vor ein paar Wochen vom Land nach London, um bei den Herrschaften ihrer Cousine in Dienst zu treten. Da Sie selbst vom Land stammen, können Sie sich ja vielleicht vorstellen, wie verwirrend die große Stadt auf ein junges Mädchen vom Land wirken muss, das gerade aus Hampshire eingetroffen ist. Im Posthaus wurde ihr von einer scheinbar freundlichen älteren Frau Tee angeboten. Doch kurz darauf fand sie sich in einem Bordell wieder. Sie mögen das für ein Ammenmärchen halten, aber ich glaube, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht. Irgendwie ist es ihr heute gelungen, zu entkommen, und sie hat sich vor unsere fahrende Kutsche geworfen. Sie können den Kutscher selbst fragen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überlebt hat. Als die ältere Frau ihr nachjagte und sie wieder in ihre Gewalt bekommen wollte, erklärte Maddie, dass sie lieber sterben wollte, als in das Bordell zurück zu kehren. Sie flehte uns an, sie zur London Bridge zu bringen, damit sie ihr Leben beenden könne, denn sie glaubt, dass niemand ein Mädchen aufnimmt, das derart geschändet ist."

Jasmine schwieg und beobachtete, wie die Köchin zuerst ungläubig, dann entsetzt und schließlich mitfühlend dreinblickte. „Wenn sie tatsächlich unschuldig ist, warum sucht sie dann nicht ihre Verwandte auf oder kehrt aufs Land zurück?"

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie Shelley sich fühlen würde, wenn ihr so etwas geschehen wäre? Glauben Sie, sie hätte es gewagt, Sie aufzusuchen? Oder wäre sie in der Lage gewesen, nach Hause zurückzukehren, um ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, was in London geschehen ist?"

Wieder schwieg sie einen Augenblick, um der Köchin die Gelegenheit zu geben, über ihre Worte nachzudenken. „Nein, ich vermute, dass sie sich zu sehr geschämt hätte", gab Mrs. Woburn schließlich zu.

„So sehr geschämt, um am liebsten zu sterben. Aber das ist nicht richtig, nicht wahr, Mrs. Woburn? Was passiert ist, war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie ist ein gutes, ehrliches junges Mädchen, das seine Situation verbessern und seiner Familie zur Ehre gereichen wollte. Wäre es nicht gerecht, ihm eine solche Chance zu geben?"

Die Köchin warf Jasmine einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Sie meinen hier, Miss?" – „Ja, Mrs. Woburn. Aber ihre Lage ist, wie Sie wissen, besonders delikat. Die Bediensteten haben einen schlechten ersten Eindruck von Maddie gewonnen." Jasmine, die mit ihrem Vorgehen bisher zufrieden war, setzte nun zum Schlusswort an. „Ich hätte auch Dukes die Geschichte anvertrauen können, aber Ihr Einfluss auf die Belegschaft ist sehr groß, Mrs. Woburn. Ich halte es außerdem für eine Angelegenheit, die eine Frau am besten versteht."

Da die zwei leitenden Diener ständig miteinander rivalisierten, erzielten ihre Worte genau die Wirkung, die sie erhofft hatte. „Männer verstehen nur selten irgendwas", erwiderte Mrs. Woburn naserümpfend.

„Haben Sie also nichts dagegen, sie in unsere Dienste zu nehmen?" – „Ich werde schon noch ein Mädchen mehr ausbilden können", erwiderte die Köchin. „Und werden Sie sicherstellen, dass man sie gut behandelt?" – „Wenn ich sie so behandle, dann werden es die anderen auch tun."

„Ausgezeichnet. Missverstehen Sie mich nicht. Maddie soll ihre Arbeit natürlich wie jedes andere Hausmädchen erledigen. Wenn sie das nicht tut, wird sie entlassen, ganz gleich, wie ihr Schicksal ausgesehen haben mag. Aber ich vermute, dass sie doppelt so hart arbeiten wird." – „Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten, dass ich eine wie sie gern hier bei den Lakaien sehe, aber ich werde sie schon zu einer richtigen Zofe machen."

Jasmine war erleichtert. Wenn Maddie die Köchin auf ihrer Seite hatte, brauchte sie vor den restlichen Bediensteten keine Angst zu haben. Standish hatte Recht gehabt.

„Schicken Sie Maddie bitte in mein Gemach, sobald sie gegessen hat, Mrs. Woburn. Ich möchte erfahren, was genau geschah, als man sie entführte."

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an Jasmines Salon und Maddie trat ein. Sie trug nun ein schlichtes graues Kleid und eine gestärkte Schürze. Sie hatte sich auch gewaschen und unter dem Schmutz war ein hübsches Mädchen erschienen, dessen unschuldiger Ausdruck in starkem Gegensatz zu den Umständen stand, in denen es sich wieder gefunden hatte. Dieser zarten jungen Frau sollte eigentlich von einem Lakaien der Hof gemacht werden, sie sollte an Hochzeit und an Kinder denken. Doch das war eine Zukunft, die Maddie wahrscheinlich nie haben würde, selbst wenn sie die Belegschaft irgendwann einmal akzeptierte.

„Du siehst besser aus, Maddie." Nachdem das Mädchen einen tiefen Knicks gemacht hatte, sah es Jasmine voll Bewunderung und Dankbarkeit an. „Oh, Miss, wie kann ich mich Ihnen jemals erkenntlich zeigen? Mrs. Woburn hat mir gesagt, dass Sie mir eine Stelle in diesem Haus angeboten haben. Es war bereits sehr gütig von Ihnen, mich zu retten. Aber auch noch so etwas für mich zu tun, obwohl ich doch …" Das Mädchen wusste nicht weiter. „Sie sind ein Engel."

„Unsinn", sagte Jasmine. „Ich halte dich einfach für ein ehrliches Ding, das sich in diesem Haus ausgezeichnet machen wird." – „Sie werden es niemals bedauern, mich aufgenommen zu haben. Das schwöre ich Ihnen. Ich werde zwanzig Stunden am Tag arbeiten. Ich werde alles tun, was Sie von mir wollen."

„Es genügt schon, wenn du Mrs. Woburn gehorchst und deine Arbeit gut verrichtest. Aber ich möchte noch etwas anderes für dich tun. Wenn du mir den Ort beschreiben könntest, wo dich diese Frau gefangen gehalten hat, will ich mich darum kümmern, dass du zumindest deine Sachen zurückbekommst."

Maddies froher Blick trübte sich. „Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Miss. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist. Es gibt dort noch zwei andere Mädchen, die sie ebenfalls entführt hat. Und die meinten, dass sie meine Sachen wahrscheinlich gleich verkauft hat. Damit wir nichts zum Anziehen haben, womit wir weglaufen können – außer dem Kleid, das ich von dieser Frau bekommen habe."

Jasmine verstand nun, dass dies eine geschickte Methode war, um die jungen Frauen an der Flucht zu hindern. War ein Mädchen wie eine Hure gekleidet, glaubte ihr niemand seine Geschichte. Wenn Jasmine nicht zufällig da gewesen wäre, hätte ihr wohl auch niemand zur Flucht verholfen.

„Hast du gesagt, dass noch zwei Mädchen entführt worden sind?" Erst jetzt dämmerte ihr, was das bedeutete. „Ja, Miss. Auch sie sind nach London gekommen, um Arbeit zu finden und haben diese Frau bei ihrer Ankunft im Porthaus kennen gelernt. Später sind sie dann in ihrem Haus aufgewacht. Es sind gute Mädchen, Miss. Das schwöre ich Ihnen. Aber keines der Beiden hat irgendwelche Verwandten und auch kein Gold, um von hier fortzukommen. Man würde sie auf der Stelle zu Maisie zurückschicken, sollten sie jemals versuchen, wegzulaufen."

„Aber das ist ein Verbrechen! Da muss es doch ein Gesetz geben, um dieser Frau Einhalt gebieten zu können." Maddie zuckte mit den Achseln; sie war es gewohnt, stets machtlos zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht, Miss. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Maisie schwören würde, die Mädchen seien aus freien Stücken zu ihr gekommen. Wer würde uns schon glauben."

„Es sollte trotzdem etwas unternommen werden. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Doch es ist spät und du musst müde sein. Hier bist du in Sicherheit, Maddie. Mrs. Woburn wird dir deinen Schlafplatz zeigen und morgen mit deiner Ausbildung beginnen."

„Ja, Madam." Wieder machte das Mädchen einen tiefen Knicks und ging dann zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle zögerte sie einen Augenblick, lief dann zu Jasmines Überraschung zurück, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Ich danke Ihnen, Miss. Ich werde ihre Hilfe niemals vergessen." Dann lief sie zur Tür hinaus und Jasmine sah ihr nach.

Einige Minuten später schüttelte sie den Kopf, stand auf, machte sich frisch und ging, um Severus zu suchen und ihm alles zu erklären.

OOO

Severus saß in der Bibliothek, trank Brandy und sah die Zeitung durch, als sie ins Zimmer trat. Sie hatte ihn des morgens nicht gesehen, er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Er sah nicht auf, spürte aber ihre Anwesenheit. Schnellen Schrittes trat sie auf ihn zu, küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und berichtete ihm, was vorgefallen war.

„Dann haben die Schurken also zwei Maschen, um an unschuldige junge Frauen zu kommen. Ich habe auch Neuigkeiten für dich, mein Engel." Auch er berichtete, was er erlebt hatte. Allerdings ließ er aus, das er den Mann schwer verprügelt hatte. Schock und Zorn mischten sich in das Gesicht der jungen Frau.

„Also, wie bringen wir diese Monster zur Strecke?"

OOO

tbc


	8. Gefahr im Anzug

_Angel: Soderle, ich habe eine neue Beta, da MomoSnape ja leider nicht mehr bei mir ist. Meine neue Beta ist ab jetzt Isabeaux, die mich, hoffentlich genauso gut unterstützt, wie Momo es getan hat. Ein herzliches Willkommen an dieser Stelle in meinem geistigen Dünnschiss! knuddel_

_Isabeaux: Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich für die Willkommensworte! Und ich freue mich weiterhin auf die Produkte deiner geistigen „Verdauung", um es mal meiner Meinung nach passender auszudrücken. ___

**Gefahr im Anzug**

„Aber wie können wir dafür sorgen, dass nicht noch mehr Frauen in seine Gewalt kommen?" Jasmine war ratlos und Severus tigerte im Raum hin und her.

„Kannst du dich nicht mal setzen? Ich kann nicht denken, wenn du wie ein nervöses Raubtier durch die Gegend rennst!" Jasmins Ton war zwar harsch, aber sie grinste dabei.

„Die Situation könnte durchaus gefährlicher sein, als du glaubst. Es gab bereits Berichte von derartigen Entführungen. Manchmal werden sogar junge Mädchen zu Lasterhöhlen ins Ausland verschleppt. Das Ministerium hat sich der Sache angenommen, aber diese Angelegenheit steht bestimmt nicht an oberster Stelle." Severus war an seinem Schreibtisch stehen geblieben und seufzte.

„Männer, die sich kaum dazu bewegen lassen, sich um die immer noch heimkehrenden Kämpfer und Vertriebenen zu kümmern, hegen höchstwahrscheinlich auch kein Interesse an einem Bordell. Vor allem nicht, wenn ihre Opfer vom Lande sind. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass man so etwas einfach ignorieren sollte."

Er nahm noch einen Schluck Brandy und seufzte wieder. Jasmine beobachtete ihn. Er sah müde aus und wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Vermutung strich er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Jasmine, sie hätte ihn nicht fort gestoßen, hätte ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. Hätte – könnte – wollte! Es war vorbei, denn ihre Beziehung, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, hatte dadurch gelitten. In zwei Wochen war alles vorbei, dann war der 31. August und ihr Vertrag endete.

Nun war sie es, die seufzte und Severus sah sie das erste Mal an diesem Tag bewusst an.

„Es wäre bestimmt klug, einen Detektiv damit zu beauftragen, das Posthaus zu beobachten, wenn die Reisenden eintreffen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, wie weit sich ein Detektiv einzumischen vermag, ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Die Frau hat wahrscheinlich Beschützer, die dafür sorgen, dass alles glatt über die Bühne geht." Jasmine hatte leise gesprochen.

„Du hast Recht und wer ihr Geldgeber ist, wissen wir nun auch, nur können wir es leider noch nicht beweisen. Das Ministerium hegt schon seit Längerem den Verdacht, dass irgendein angesehener Mann hinter dem Mädchenhandel in fremde Lände steckt, aber ohne Beweise kann man niemanden festnehmen. Aber womöglich sind unsere Bemühungen auch ohne Erfolg und die Frau wird vielleicht woanders nach neuen Opfern suchen."

„Vielleicht. Aber wenn ich nur einen unschuldigen Menschen retten kann, dann hat sich das Risiko gelohnt." Jasmine sah auf ihre Hände, faltete sie und legte diese dann auf ihren Schoß.

„Das stimmt natürlich. Der Detektiv ist ein guter Anfang. Ich werde mich umhören und herausfinden, was wir zusätzlich tun können."

Severus setzte sich nun endlich auf seinen Platz, seufzte noch einmal und sprach weiter: „So, und nun laß mich einen Blick auf den Zuwachs meiner Dienerschaft werfen." Er klingelte nach dem Butler und Dukes erschien auch prompt. Kurze Zeit später erschien Maddie und Severus befragte sie.

Jasmine wusste nicht so recht, was sie nun tun sollte. Also stand sie auf, ging zum großen Fenster und sah hinaus. Sie wusste schon alles über das junge Mädchen und hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr hin, als Maddie Severus auch noch einmal schilderte, was vorgefallen war.

Kurze Zeit später war es still, denn Severus hatte das junge Mädchen wieder in die Obhut der Köchin gegeben. Diese Stille schien ihr unerträglich und sie öffnete das große Fenster, durchschritt den Wintergarten und rannte beinahe ins Freie. Betörender Blumenduft umfing sie, tröstend und warm.

Auf einer Bank, versteckt durch eine Hecke, fand sie etwas Ruhe. Der süße Duft von Iris stieg ihr in die Nase und versetze sie in einen leichten Schwindel.

„Jasmine … Was …?" Severus war ihr gefolgt, Besorgnis stand in seinem Gesicht. Sie schaute voll Verlangen in seine dunklen Augen. „Jasmine …", begann er von neuem. _Würde er sie_ _endlich küssen_.

Durch ihre Flucht in den Garten war ihr warm geworden und so zog sie ihren Umhang aus und hielt für einen Moment seinem Blick stand. Dann legte sie den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

Noch immer zögerte er. Warum küsste er sie endlich? Sie öffnete die Augen. Ihr Begehren wandelte sich in Verzweiflung.

Severus stand reglos da, die Arme an die Seiten gepresst, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment kämpfen oder fliehen wollte. Noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen vermochte, zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herab.

Seine Lippen berührten ihren Mund nur leicht, voll Unsicherheit. Doch plötzlich stöhnte Severus laut auf, schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie leidenschaftlich an sich. Jasmine presste sich an seinen schlanken, doch kraftvollen Körper.

Der Kuss war so stürmisch, dass es ihr fast den Atem verschlug. Inbrünstig gab sie sich ihm hin, während das Feuer der Leidenschaft in ihr loderte.

Ihre Körper entzündeten sich aneinander. Ihr Blut geriet in Wallung und gab ihr das Gefühl, in Flammen zu stehen. Als Severus mit einer Hand über ihre Brustspitzen strich, stöhnte sie laut auf. Seine Berührung erregte sie bis ins Innerste.

Sie sehnte sich danach, seine Hand auf ihrer bloßen Haut zu spüren. Bevor sie ihn darum bitten konnte, löste er sich von ihrem sehnsüchtigen Mund und knabberte an ihrem Ohr. Dann wanderte sein Mund aufreizend langsam ihre weiche Kinnlinie entlang bis zu der pulsierenden Stelle an ihrem Hals. Jasmine glaubte, zu verglühen, als er mit den Lippen und seiner Zunge an ihrem Ausschnitt entlangfuhr.

Mit einer Hand strich er über den Stoff des Oberteils, dann folgte sein Mund. Endlich glitt er mit der Zunge in ihren Ausschnitt, so dass sie vor Verlangen zu zittern begann. Sie krallte sich in seinen dunklen Haaren, um ihn an sich zu pressen. Aufstöhnend schob er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Brüste.

Oh, wie sehr sie ihn begehrte! Sie wollte endlich von ihrem Kleid befreit sein und sich ganz und gar seinen Händen, seinem Mund darbieten. Ohne zu überlegen, fasste sie an ihr Oberteil und zog daran. Ihre Brust bot sich ihm entblößt dar.

„Bitte", seufzte sie. „Oh bitte!" Endlich nahm er die harte Knospe in den Mund und drückte ein wenig dagegen. Eine Woge der Lust durchströmte sie und raubte ihr beinahe die Sinne. Sie wäre zu Boden gesunken, wenn Severus sie nicht festgehalten hätte, während seine Zunge sie liebkoste.

Severus hielt für einen Augenblick inne. Ehe sie ihn anflehen konnte, nicht aufzuhören, murmelte er etwas, das wie „Ja" klang, und er nahm ihre Knospe in den Mund. Und dann …

Luft. Kühle Luft, reine Luft. Severus trat schwankend zurück, so dass Jasmine beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

„Geh, bevor ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann! Geh, süße Jasmine!" Severus atmete flach, rang nach Beherrschung. Da Jasmine unfähig war, auch nur ein einziges Wort raus zu bringen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

Tränen der Enttäuschung liefen ihre Wangen hinab und die junge Frau bemühte sich, ruhig zu werden. _‚Los, atme tief und langsam'_ Sie ordnete ihre Kleider und schleppte sich ins Haus. Sie wusste, Severus handelte aus Unsicherheit. Bedachte man ihre letzte derartig intime Verbindung und deren unglücklichen Ausgang, so war sein Verhalten nur verständlich. Aber warum fühlte sie sich dann so schlecht?

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückte sie allein, Severus war schon ins Ministerium gegangen. So ging es beinahe 3 Tage: Jasmine verbrachte den ganzen Tag allein in diesem großen Haus, während Severus ins Ministerium ging, oder anderweitig beschäftigt war. Sie gingen betont höflich miteinander um, redeten nur das Notwendigste miteinander, berührten sich kaum. Selbst die Dienerschaft schien mitbekommen zu haben, dass sich der Herr und die Herrin nicht mehr gut verstanden.

ooo

Wieder ein Morgen ohne Severus im Frühstückszimmer. Sie wollte ausgehen, sich aber nicht unter die albernen Leute mischen, die sich sonst im Park zur Schau stellten. Deshalb beschloss sie, im Posthaus vorbeizuschauen, denn um fünf Uhr sollte die Postkutsche eintreffen, soviel wusste sie schon.

Sie rief nach Maddie, die quasi schon vor der Tür gewartet hatte, um ihrer Herrin jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Könntest du mir noch einmal genau beschreiben, wo das Posthaus ist, in dem du angesprochen wurdest?" Maddie wurde bleich. „Oh nein, Madam! Ich kann dort nicht mehr hin."

„Beruhige dich, Kind. Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu zwingen, zu einem Ort zurückzukehren, mit dem du nur schreckliche Erinnerungen verbindest. Ich muss nur wissen, wo er sich befindet. Ich nehme einen Lakaien mit."

Maddie lief zu Jasmine und warf sich ihr vor die Füße. Voll Verzweiflung ergriff sie den Saum des Kleides. „Nein, Herrin! Sie dürfen dort nicht hin! Es ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„Unsinn! Mit einem großen Umhang und einem Hut oder Schal werde ich wie eine Reisende aussehen, und der Lakai wird ganz in meiner Nähe bleiben. Ich habe vor zwei Tagen mit Mr. Beemis, dem Detektiv, gesprochen. Du wirst bestimmt erleichtert sein, wenn du erfährst, dass er einen Entführungsversuch an einem jungen Mädchen, das am selben Nachmittag mit der Postkutsche angekommen war, vereiteln konnte. Mr. Beemis wird auch dort sein; ich bin also in keinerlei Gefahr."

Maddie hielt immer noch Jasmines Kleid fest, während sie ihre Herrin mit tränenerfüllten Augen flehend ansah. „Bitte, Madam! Sie dürfen nicht gehen."

Jasmine war gerührt. Sie hatte zwar ein Haus voller Bediensteter und unzählige Bekannte; aber wer außer Severus und diesem Mädchen hatte sich je um ihr Wohlergehen Sorgen gemacht?

Sie beugte sich hinunter und zog Maddie sanft hoch. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde nicht allein sein, so wie du es warst. Und ich weiß, worauf ich achten muss. Es ist eine ganz andere Situation."

„Das wissen Sie nicht …" Maddie erbebte und hielt die Hand ihrer Herrin fest. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Jasmine wieder an die rauen Hände und den fuseligen Atem, der ihr ins Gesicht geströmt war. „Ich weiß mehr, als du ahnst", entgegnete sie leise.

Nachdem Maddie gegangen war, suchte Jasmine in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach einem schlichten Umhang und einem Hut, der groß genug war, um ihre Haarfülle zu verbergen. Sie erwartete zwar nicht, dort jemanden zu treffen, der sie erkennen konnte; doch sie wollte lieber so unauffällig wie möglich wirken. Sie wollte auch Mr. Beemis nicht in die Quere kommen, sondern nur mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie es um die Angelegenheit stand.

ooo

Severus stieg die Stufen zu einem exklusiven Café herauf, in welchem manche Ministeriumsangestellte ihre Pausen verbrachten und höher gestellte Zauberer etwas aßen. Man sah ihm an, dass er müde und abgespannt war und so ließ man ihn in Ruhe. Nur einige mutige Zauberer, darunter Kingsley und Arthur, gesellten sich zu ihm und unterhielten sich leise, obwohl Severus kaum ein Wort dem Gespräch beifügte.

„Kingsley, hast du schon gehört? Harry ist wieder im Lande." Arthur orderte ein Fischgericht und sah den Freund und ehemaligem Ordensmitglied grinsend an. Kingsley schnaubte. „Ach, hat er es aufgegeben, in Deutschland nach versprengten Todessern zu suchen und will sich endlich mit seiner Frau hier niederlassen und eine ordentliche Familie gründen?" Arthur lachte. „Ja, Molly ist schon ganz aufgeregt, Ginny wieder zu sehen. Fast ein Jahr waren die beiden nicht mehr bei uns. Er kommt übrigens gleich hier her, ich hab ihn zum Essen eingeladen." Severus hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. _‚So, ist der berühmte Harry Potter also heim gekehrt, um Schwiegermama mit Enkelkinder zu beglücken.'_ Dachte er und ironischerweise durchfuhr ihn Neid.

Begeisternde Rufe kündigten auch schon die Ankunft des sagenumwobenen Helden aus düsteren Tagen an und Harry schaffte es kaum, durch die Menge an Arthurs Tisch zu gelangen.

„Ich bin erledigt." Harry ließ sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl fallen und nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck Wasser. „Ist es immer noch so?" Arthur nickte. „Man muss nur deinen Namen nennen und schon fängt die Meute an zu kreischen." Grinste er, dann löcherte er Harry mit Fragen über die Haussuche, ob es Ginny gut ging und so weiter.

Lustlos stocherte Severus in seinem Essen, nahm kaum den guten Wein wahr, ignorierte Harry, so gut es ging. Während Arthur und Kingsley Harry nach erfolgreichen Verhaftungen ausfragten, trat ein Bediensteter zu Severus.

„Mr. Snape, da ist eine junge Person draußen, die eine dringende Nachricht für Sie hat." Severus sah überrascht auf. „Eine dringende Nachricht? Schicken Sie ihn sofort zu mir." Der Kellner sah betreten aus. „Verzeihung, Sir, aber die Person wünscht nicht, hier herein zu kommen. Sie sagt, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde sie gern draußen mit Ihnen sprechen."

Stirnrunzelnd stellte Severus sein Glas ab. „Wenn die Herren mich entschuldigen würden. Ich glaube, ich sehe lieber mal nach, wer das ist."

Arthur erhob sich. „Ich komme mit", sagte er. „Falls du Hilfe brauchst." Wenn jemand anderer als Arthur Weasley seine Hilfe angeboten hätte, wäre Severus sicher gekränkt gewesen, doch Arthur konnte man einfach nicht böse sein.

„Das klingt irgendwie dubios", stimmte Kingsley zu. „Sollen wir alle mitgehen?"

Einige Augenblicke später traten die vier Herren durch den Hinterausgang, wo eine junge Frau in einer grauen Hausmädchenuniform bereits unruhig wartete. Sobald sie Severus erblickte, stürzte sie zu ihm und ergriff seinen Arm.

„Bitte, Sir, Sie müssen sofort mitkommen!" Ihre Augen waren gerötet, und nun flossen noch mehr Tränen. „Es geht um die Herrin!"

„Was ist mit ihr, Maddie? Was ist geschehen?"

„Sir, ich habe sie angefleht, nicht zu gehen, aber sie hat nicht auf mich gehört. Kurz vor fünf ist sie mit einem Lakaien verschwunden, und niemand hat sie seither gesehen. Jetzt ist es doch bereits fast sieben! Bitte, Sie müssen zum Posthaus!"

ooo

Jasmine bemühte sich verzweifelt, ihre schweren Augenlider zu öffnen. Ein schwacher Schimmer Licht durchbrach die Dunkelheit, und ihr wurde sofort übel. Rasch schloss sie die Augen wieder. Sie atmete mehrmals tief ein und wartete darauf, bis sich ihr Magen beruhigt hatte. Wo war sie und was war mit ihr geschehen?

Sie hatte ein Mietfahrzeug zum Posthaus genommen, und Maddie hatte ihr noch hinterher geschaut, als sie abgefahren war. Obgleich das Posthaus voller Reisender war und sich viele gerade beim Essen oder vor einer Flasche Butterbier oder ähnlichem befanden, entdeckte sie den Detektiv sofort.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihm zunickte; anscheinend behagte es ihm nicht, dass sie plötzlich hier auftauchte. Aber Jasmine glaubte nicht, dass ihre Anwesenheit inmitten der Menge seine Arbeit stören könnte. Da entdeckte sie in einer Ecke die Frau, die Maddie als ihr weggelaufenes Lehrmädchen ausgegeben hatte.

Jasmine zog den Umhang enger um sich und verbarg sich unter ihrem Hut, während sie den Tee trank, den ihr der Kellner gebracht hatte. Ihr Lakai stand unauffällig in ihrer Nähe und beobachtete wachsam die Umgebung. Die Frau hatte inzwischen ein junges Mädchen entdeckt, das gerade den Gastraum betreten hatte und einen großen Korb am Arm trug. Sie sprach es an und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter.

Jasmine wartete angespannt, was wohl als Nächstes passieren würde. Der Detektiv müsste gleich eingreifen. Doch plötzlich verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen, ihr schwindelig. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war der Schmerz, den sie spürte, als ihr Kopf auf dem Tisch aufschlug …

Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ins Licht. Jemand musste ihrem Tee etwas beigemischt haben.

Jasmine schaute sich um. Sie lag auf einem schmalen Holzbett mit einer alten Strohmatratze. Zum Glück trug sie noch ihr eigenes Kleid, doch den Umhang und den Hut konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Nun sah sie, dass sie sich in einer kleinen Kammer befand, in der außer dem Bett nur noch ein Tisch mit einer Waschschüssel und einem angeschlagenen Krug stand.

Irgendwie hatte sie sich das Bordell in grelleren Tönen vorgestellt, anders als der „Club" , in dem sie gearbeitet hatte.

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet, und ein großer, schlanker Mann betrat das Zimmer. Er war nach der neuesten Mode gekleidet.

Na, welche Überraschung hat man mir denn heute gebracht?" höhnte Lucius Malfoy. „Miss Jasmine Grant, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Sie setzte sich benommen auf, während sich ihr vor Entsetzen die Nackenhaare sträubten. „Mister Malfoy?"

Er machte eine Verbeugung. „Wie freundlich – wenn auch unerwartet – von Ihnen in meinem bescheidenen Etablissement aufzutauchen. Als mir Maisie erzählte, dass ihr eine Dame der Gesellschaft - obwohl Dame der Gesellschaft in Ihrem Falle nicht ganz zutreffend wäre – eines ihrer Mädchen entführt hat, nahm ich an, dass sie mir eine Lügengeschichte aufgetischt hat. Aber es hat doch gestimmt."

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Und wo sind mein Lakai und der Detektiv?" wollte sie mit hochnäsiger Stimme wissen.

Er lachte. „Spielen wir immer noch die Ballkönigin, Miss Grant?" Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. „Sie werden bald herausfinden, dass ich hier den Ton angebe, meine Schöne."

„Sie können doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, mich hier festhalten zu wollen. Die Dienerschaft weiß, wo ich mich aufhalte. Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zu Hause bin, wird man nach mir suchen. Irgendwann werden sie auch hier auftauchen."

„Zu Hause? Wie sich das anhört, tz, sind wir denn schon dort zu Hause?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wird dann für Maisie vielleicht ein wenig unangenehm werden. Aber ich werde ganz einfach meine Pläne schneller vorantreiben, als ich zunächst vorhatte. Wenn ich Ihre Schönheit und das Vermögen, welches ich bei mir habe, zusammen zähle, hoffe ich, einen großen Gewinn zu machen."

Er trat zu dem Bett und streckte Jasmine seine Hand entgegen.

„Wagen Sie es bloß nicht, mich anzufassen!"

Er hielt inne, seine Finger nur einen Zoll von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. „Oh doch, ich werde Sie anfassen, ob Ihnen das gefällt oder nicht. Sie sind jetzt in meiner Macht und können sich nicht wehren."

„Es wäre viel klüger, mich gehen zu lassen." Wenn sie ihn ablenkte, konnte sie vielleicht unbemerkt zur Tür gelangen.

„Sie sind mir die Richtige, von Klugheit zu sprechen. Aber ich will mich gar nicht über Ihre törichte Hitzköpfigkeit beklagen; ihr habe ich es zu verdanken, dass Sie nun hier sind."

Jasmine stand mühsam auf. „Wenn Sie mich gegen meinen Willen hier festhalten, werden Sie einen hohen Preis zahlen. Ein hilfloses Mädchen vom Land zu verschleppen, das ist eine Sache. Aber eine gefeierte Kurtisane zu entführen, das grenzt geradezu an Irrsinn." Langsam bewegte sie sich in Richtung Tür.

„Ja, es bedeutet mindestens Askaban, wenn sogar schlimmeres." spöttelte Lucius und packte Jasmine an den Schultern. „Deshalb bleiben Sie auch hier. Morgen früh werden wir gemeinsam wegfahren. Ich möchte endlich mal wieder den Fernen Osten sehen, wo ich schon einmal … nun ja, Geschäfte zu erledigen hatte."

Jasmine erinnerte sich an Severus' Erzählung und konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, welche Geschäfte das gewesen sein mussten. „Mit Ihnen überquere ich noch nicht einmal die Straße." Sie kämpfte gegen seinen harten Griff an; doch trotz seiner noblen Gestalt war er erstaunlich kräftig. Er hielt sie fest, bis ihm Jasmine einen Magenschwinger versetzte.

Auch wenn ihn der Schlag überraschte, warf er ihn doch nicht völlig um. Für einen Augenblick wankte er, während sie zur Tür rannte und am Knauf rüttelte.

Noch ehe sie es schaffte, die Tür zu öffnen, war Lucius schon wieder bei ihr und riss sie zu sich herum. Er schlug ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht und zog sie dann zum Bett zurück.

„Du willst es wohl auf die harte Art?" keuchte er und drückte sie auf die Matratze. „Das kannst du gern haben, wenn ich wieder da bin."

Trotz ihrer Angst ergriff Jasmine nun vor allem Ekel. Sie wollte lieber sterben, als sich diesem unappetitlichen Wicht zu ergeben.

„Dann sollten Sie besser Ihren Zauberstab mitbringen, denn anders werden Sie mich nicht zwingen können."

„Das will ich gern tun", höhnte Lucius und blies ihr seinen heißen Atem ins Gesicht. „Vielleicht bringe ich auch ein paar der kräftigen Kerle mit, die den Zugang zu diesem „vornehmen" Haus bewachen. Es sind starke, raue Männer, die sich nicht um die Wünsche einer „Dame" kümmern. Wäre Ihnen das lieber?"

„Sie sind ekelhaft!"

Er lachte. „Sie wissen gar nicht, wie ekelhaft ich sein kann." Bevor sie zurückzucken konnte, hatte er bereits ihr Kinn umklammert, an dem sich ein schmerzhafter blauer Fleck von dem Schlag zu bilden begann. „Denken Sie an mein Zeichen der Liebe. Ich werde sehr bald zurück sein, mein Engelchen. Und machen Sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, hier entkommen zu wollen. Die Tür verriegele ich, die Fenster sind vernagelt, und außerdem befindet sich diese Kammer sowieso im dritten Stock."

Lucius ging zur Tür und drehte sich dann noch einmal um. Er beäugte sie gierig ein weiteres Mal von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du gehörst jetzt mir – auf immer und ewig. Denk daran, ich werde es jedenfalls tun." Er verschwand, und sie hörte, wie er den Riegel von außen vorschob.

Furcht und Zorn lähmten sie für einen Augenblick; dann sprang sie auf und rannte zur Tür. Im Gegensatz zu den billigen Möbelstücken des Zimmers war sie aus solidem Eichenholz; der Eisengriff, an dem Jasmine nun rüttelte, war fest verankert und bewegte sich nicht. Sie drückte Ihr Ohr gegen die raue Oberfläche und konnte Schritte und ein Stöhnen vernehmen, dessen Ursprung sie lieber nicht erfahren wollte. In der Ferne hörte sie lautes Lachen.

Wenn dieses Haus tatsächlich Lucius Malfoy gehörte, dann würde niemand es wagen, ihr aus der misslichen Lage zu helfen.

Mit wild pochendem Herzen eilte sie zu dem mit Brettern vernagelten Fenster. Sie schaute zwischen die Latten hinaus ins Freie und konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum die Straße unten erkennen.

Jasmine sank auf die Knie. Panik ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Hatte Severus sie nicht davor gewarnt, sich einzumischen? Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass Maddies Entführung auf ein gut durchdachtes Verbrechen hinweisen würde?

Einige Bedienungen im Posthaus, wenn nicht sogar der Besitzer, mussten Mitglieder dieser Bande sein. Jemand hatte beobachtet, wie Jasmine dem Detektiv zugenickt hatte. Oder die schwarzhaarige Frau hatte sie doch erkannt.

Die Bordellbesitzerin musste ihrem Tee etwas beigemischt haben. Aber wo waren der Detektiv und der Lakai geblieben? Um Jasmine entführen zu können, hatte man zuerst die beiden Männer außer Gefecht setzen müssen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig. Es war bereits schlimm genug, dass sie sich durch ihre Torheit selbst in eine solche Gefahr gebracht hatte. Doch was hatte sie Nicholas und Mr. Beemis mit ihrer gut gemeinten, aber folgenschweren Intervention angetan?

Würde sie jetzt das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wie Maddie – oder würde es sogar noch schrecklicher werden? Sie könnte von Lucius gedemütigt und zu Dingen gezwungen werden, die sie sich lieber nicht ausmalen wollte. Er könnte sie ins Ausland verschleppen und schließlich an ein Bordell im Fernen Osten verkaufen. Tränen strömten ihr über die Wangen, und ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie glaubte, in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Sie hielt sich am Fenstersims fest und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in das Holz.

Genug. Ihr kopfloses, törichtes Benehmen hatte sie hierher geführt, aber Jasmine Grant würde den Zauberstab nicht ins Korn werfen. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, hier herauszukommen.

Lucius wollte erst nach einer Weile zurückkehren. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr Zeit geben, über ihr Schicksal nachzudenken, um darüber in Verzweiflung zu geraten. Sie durfte jedoch nicht damit rechnen, dass er lange wegblieb, und auch wenn es eine geringe Aussicht für sie gab, ihn zu überwältigen, hatte er ihr gedroht, mit Verstärkung zurückzukehren.

Angst stieg in ihr auf und durchströmte sie wie ein Lauffeuer. Was dann geschehen würde – daran durfte sie gar nicht erst denken.

_Tu etwas! Beeile dich!_ Jasmine holte tief Luft, hielt sich am Fenstersims fest und schaffte es, sich hoch zuziehen. Die Bretter vor der Fensterscheibe waren bei Weitem nicht so dick und fest wie die Eichentür. Wenn sie etwas fände, womit sie die Bretter lösen konnte, dann könnte sie das Glas dahinter zertrümmern und vielleicht durch die Öffnung ins Freie klettern. _Hätte ich doch nur meinen Zauberstab_.

Noch einmal schaute sie durch die Lücken zwischen den Brettern auf die Straße hinab. Von dieser Höhe hinunter zu springen, würde entweder gleich ihren Tod bedeuten oder sie bräche sich ein Bein. Deshalb brauchte sie ein Seil. Sie durchsuchte das spärliche Mobiliar nach Dingen, die ihr bei ihrer Flucht nützlich sein konnten.

Sie lief zu dem Bett, fuhr mit den Fingern unter die Matratze und entdeckte, wie erwartet, ein Gittergeflecht aus Seilen, auf dem die dünne Strohpritsche lag. Rasch zog sie die Matratze beiseite.

Das Seil schien für ihre Absicht kräftig genug zu sein. Nun musste sie es nur noch vom Bettrahmen losbinden und die einzelnen Stränge zusammenknüpfen.

Aber womit sollte sie die Bretter vor dem Fenster entfernen? Sie ging zu dem Tisch, der zwar wackelig war, aber dessen Bein und Platte zu dick waren, um damit die Latten zu lösen. Nun blieb ihr nur noch die Waschschale, der Krug und das Bettzeug.

Sie nahm die Schale, wickelte sie in das Betttuch und zertrümmerte das Porzellan mit einem kräftigen Schlag. Dann öffnete sie das Laken, suchte aus den Scherben das flache Bodenstück heraus, sprang auf und lief zum Fenster.

Da ihr vor Aufregung heiß geworden war, rutsche sie mit ihren verschwitzen Fingern immer wieder ab und schnitt sich in die Hand. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, das Stück Porzellan zwischen die Bretter zu schieben. Es schien zu dick zu sein, und Jasmine befürchtete schon, es niemals zu schatten; sie verfluchte sich innerlich, nichts mitgenommen zu haben - ein kleines Messer etwa oder eine Nagelschere. Doch plötzlich gelang es ihr, eine Lattenecke zu lösen. Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen ihr über die Wange, während sich das Blut an ihrer Hand mit Staub vermischte.

Nach diesem Erfolg ging es leichter. Als sie das erste Brett gelöst hatte, benutzte sie es, um die restlichen Latten wegzustemmen. Danach lief sie zum Bett, machte so schnell wie möglich das Gitternetz los und knüpfte dann die losen Stränge zusammen.

Wie viel Zeit war inzwischen vergangen? Zwanzig Minuten? Eine Stunde? Sie wusste es nicht. Eines jedoch war ihr klar: Sobald Lucius zurückkehrte, war sie verloren.

Schnell eilte sie zum Fenster und legte das Seil auf den Boden. Nun brauchte sie nur noch etwas, woran sie es festbinden konnte. Verzweifelt sah sie sich erneut in der Kammer um. Es blieb ihr nur noch das Bettgestell. Eilig zog sie das Bett vor die Öffnung.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob in ihrem Kopf eine Uhr tickte, um sie an die verrinnenden Minuten zu erinnern. Schnell band sie das Seil am Bett fest. Dann holte sie den Krug, der noch auf dem Tisch stand und schaute durch die schmutzige Fensterscheibe nach unten auf die Straße. Sobald dort genug Trubel herrschte, wollte sie das Fenster mit dem Krug zertrümmern.

Jasmines Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. In diesem Moment hörte sie unter sich die verschwommenen Geräusche einer Rauferei. Sie schaute nach unten und sah, dass Leute in der Nähe der Straße, in der sich das Bordell befand, stehen blieben. Sie holte tief Luft und zerschlug die Scheibe.

tbc

Ob ihr Vorhaben gelingt, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Auch, ob ihre Retter rechtzeitig erscheinen.

_Isa: Wie gemein … ein Cliffhanger. Und was ist dem armen Lakaien und dem Detektiv passiert? Und stören sich andere Gäste im Posthaus nicht daran, wenn da drei Leute überrumpelt werden? Also schnell her mit den Erklärungen!!!_


	9. Rettung naht!

Huhu! Da bin ich wieder! Habt ihr mich vermisst? Nach 2 Jahren Internet-Abstinenz, einer erneuten Schwangerschaft und Geburt meiner kleinen Tochter habe ich wieder einen eigenen Anschluss und weil ich selbst über ein paar neue ffs zum Thema HP gestolpert bin, dachte ich, ich könnte nun endlich meine ff beenden. Ich verrate nicht, wie viele Kapitel noch kommen, denn das weiß ich nicht genau, da die ff sich nur in meinem Kopf abspielt, bis meine Charas mit aller Gewalt raus wollen und ich mich an den PC setze. Da meine Beta verschwunden ist, habe ich mir eine neue gesucht, sie nennt sich Dieke und ist ihreszeichens meine Schwester.

**Rettung naht!**

Jasmine lehnte sich aus dem Fenster, konnte aber wegen der Dunkelheit nicht viel erkennen. Nur ein paar verschwommene Gestalten, die sich raufend auf dem Boden wälzten. Sie hörte, wie sich die Personen Zugang zum Haus verschafften, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter drum. Sie wollte nur weg, und so knotete sie das improvisierte Seil am Fensterrahmen fest, schwang sich auf den Sims und hangelte sich vorsichtig nach unten.

Sobald sie festen Boden unter sich spürte, ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen, und dankte Merlin, dass sie es geschafft hatte.

Währenddessen verschafften sich Severus, Arthur, Kingsley und Harry Zugang zum Haus, indem sie die Türsteher einfach überrannten. Vergessen waren ihre Zauberstäbe, sie schlugen und traten sich ihren Weg ins Haus frei. Kingsley und Arthur blieben unten und bewachten die Türsteher, während Harry und Snape ins Haus rannten und in den Zimmern nach Jasmine suchten.

Die Geräusche, die aus etlichen Zimmern nach außen drangen, konnten keinen Zweifel daran lassen, in was für einem Haus sie sich befanden. Erschrockene Gesichter blickten zu den Türen, die Severus und Harry einfach aufrissen und nicht wenige der Männer, die sich mit Frauen, willige und unwillige, vergnügten, waren hochrangige Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft.

Im dritten Stock fanden sie ein paar völlig verängstigte Mädchen, die in aufreizende Kleider steckten, teilweise mit blauen Flecken übersät waren und Snape und Harry ängstlich ansahen. Severus nickte dem jungen Mann zu und ging weiter. Harry nahm sich sanft den misshandelten Frauen an und brachte sie ins Erdgeschoss.

Als Severus an die letzte Tür im Gang trat, zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Öffnungsspruch. Das Zimmer war leer und er sah, was sie getan hatte.

Wie der Wind rannte er nach unten, nach draußen und auf die Straße. Ein paar Minuten später schloss er eine erschöpfte Jasmine in die Arme. Ohne Mühe hob er sie auf die Arme, trug sie zur Kutsche und setzte sie sanft im Inneren auf seinen Schoß.

„Es war Malfoy." Hauchte sie bevor die Müdigkeit, die Angst, das Entsetzen sie in die Besinnungslosigkeit fallen ließen. Arthur und Kingsley, die gegenüber saßen, hoben erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Harry hatte die Frauen in Sicherheit gebracht und trat nun an die offene Kutschentür.

„Ich wusste, er ist ein Schwein, aber das er so tief gesunken ist, das hätte ich nie von ihm gedacht, ja nicht einmal geahnt." Severus hörte deutlich die Wut in der Stimme des Weltenretters. Kingsley, ruhig und besonnen wie eh und je, deutete auf die junge Frau. „Ist sie in Ordnung, Severus?"

Sanft strich der dunkle Mann Jasmine eine Strähne ihres Haares aus der Stirn und hauchte einen Kuss auf die kühle Haut. „Ich denke schon, King, warum fragst du?"

Kingsley und Harry sahen erstaunt zu. Arthur nickte nur lächelnd. Er hatte schon die Veränderung im dunklen Mann festgestellt und wusste, oder ahnte besser gesagt, um die Gefühle für die junge Frau. Er gönnte es ihm von ganzem Herzen. Auch Severus Snape sollte endlich mal glücklich werden, auch wenn es mit einer jungen, schönen Halbweltdame sein sollte.

„Nun, wenn sich die junge Dame etwas erholt hat, sollten wir ihre Aussage gegen Malfoy aufnehmen, damit wir seinem Treiben ein Ende bereiten können."

„Erst, wenn sie sich vollständig erholt hat, King, nicht eher." Severus sprach leise, um Jasmine nicht zu wecken, die von der Bewusstlosigkeit in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war.

„Ich schau mich mal im Gasthof um, vielleicht finde ich ja diese Mithelferin." Harry nickte den drei Männern in der Kutsche zu und disapparierte.

Severus klopfte ans Dach, ein Zeichen für seinen Kutscher, die Kutsche in Bewegung zu setzen. „Lass uns bitte beim Ministerium raus, wir geben gleich eine Suchmeldung nach Malfoy raus, der entkommt uns nicht." Kingsley und Arthur nickten beide grimmig. Und wenig später war Severus allein mit Jasmine und brachte sie nach Hause.

Maddie wartete in der Eingangshalle und fiel vor Dankbarkeit, dass ihre Herrin wieder da war, auf die Knie. „Oh, Sir, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll, dass meine Herrin …" Weiter kam sie nicht.

„Maddie, bitte lass ein Bad für Miss Grant ein und sorg dafür, dass ein wenig zu essen auf ihr Zimmer gebracht wird." Sanft trug der dunkle Mann die Schlafende die Treppe hoch und brachte sie auf ihr Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später saß Jasmine in der alten Klauenfußwanne vor dem Kamin und Severus wusch ihr sanft den Schmutz und Dreck des Bordells und ihrer Flucht von der Haut. Jasmine entspannte sich nun völlig und schnurrte beinahe, sie genoss die trägen Berührungen von dem Mann, den sie liebte, der es aber nie wissen durfte, weil …

Weil sie eine Betrügerin war, eine Betrügerin, die in ein paar Tagen aus seinem Leben verschwunden sein würde. Er durfte es nie wissen, durfte es nie erfahren, niemals. Er wäre … Ja, was eigentlich? Sie wusste es nicht, wollte es nicht wissen, konnte sich seinen Zorn und seine Enttäuschung bildhaft vorstellen.

Er ahnte nichts von ihren Gedankengängen, als er sie vorsichtig wusch. Sanft zog er sie hoch, legte ihr einen Morgenmantel um die schmalen Schultern und hob sie aus der Wanne. Er trug sie zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem Maddie das Abendessen gestellt hatte und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. „Nimm dir zu essen, während ich dein Haar trockne. Du musst ausgehungert sein."

Ausgehungert war sie, aber nicht nach Essen. Die sanfte Behandlung in der Wanne hatte ihr Verlangen geweckt und Severus tat noch mehr dazu, als er sanft und vorsichtig ihr Haar trocken rieb, dabei immer wieder ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern küsste. Wohlig seufzte sie und vergaß ihre Angst, ihre Sorgen. Sie wollte ihm gehören, musste ihm gehören, und wenn es nur einmal geschehen sollte.

Dieses Geschenk wollte sie ihm machen.

„Du isst ja gar nicht." Severus beobachtet sie und bemerkte den Glanz und das Funkeln in ihren Augen. Sie sah Erkenntnis in seinem Blick aufflammen, den er zu unterdrücken versuchte. „Severus, küss mich, berühre mich." Befahl sie leise.

Er kniete sich vor ihren Stuhl umfasst liebevoll ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und strich mit seinen Lippen sanft über ihren Mund. Dann wanderte sein Mund zu dem blauen Fleck auf ihrer Wange und fuhr unendlich zärtlich über diesen Makel.

„Jasmine, bist du dir sicher, dass du es möchtest? Du hast heute sehr viel durchgemacht und wirst in den nächsten Tagen gegen Malfoy aussagen müssen. Potter ist der Meinung, Malfoy wird verurteilt …"

„Harry hat mich gesehen?" Verlangen verwandelte sich schlagartig in Panik. Sie musste weg, schnell, sofort. „Du kennst Harry Potter?" Severus sah sie fragend an. „Wer kennt Harry Potter nicht", versuchte sie sich herauszureden.

„Jasmine, bitte, wenn du jetzt damit anfängst, weiß ich nicht, ob ich aufhören kann, wenn du mich darum bittest. Ich begehre dich zu sehr, als dass mein Verstand die Oberhand behält, verstehst du mich?"

„Ja, Severus, ich verstehe dich." Ihr Herz floss über vor Liebe zu ihm. Dass er in einem solchen Moment noch an ihr Glück denken konnte, rechnete sie ihm hoch an. Die Panik verschwand und das Verlangen kehrte zurück, denn er hatte währenddessen nicht aufgehört, ihre Hand, ihren Arm, jedes bisschen Haut, welches nicht vom Morgenmantel bedeckt war, zu streicheln. Sanft, vorsichtig, ohne Hast.

Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, als er sich erhob und sie mit sich zog. Wieder hob er sie hoch, trug sie auf starken Armen zu ihrem Bett und legte sie vorsichtig, als wäre sie aus Glas, darauf ab.

Eine kleine Weile betrachtete er sie, wie sie dalag, die Lippen geöffnet, die Wangen leicht gerötet, der Morgenmantel durch die Bewegung nicht mehr ganz geschlossen. Dann kniete er sich neben sie auf das Bett, öffnete ohne Hast den Gürtel und öffnete das Kleidungsstück ganz, zog es aber noch nicht aus. Scham überkam sie und sie wollte ihre Blöße bedecken, aber er hielt ihre Hände mühelos mit einer Hand fest.

„Nein, bitte, lass mich dich anschauen", murmelte er mit belegter Stimme. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, dass sie ihn trotz allem, was sie heute durchgemacht hatte, wollte, dass sie sich dessen wirklich sicher war. Er zwang die Bestie, die in seinem Innern auf Beute lauerte, an die Kette, er wollte sanft sein, wollte, dass es für sie zu einem Erlebnis wurde.

Er nahm sich die Zeit. Streichelte langsam mit dem Gürtel des Morgenmantels, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, über ihren Körper, hörte, wie sie den Atem anhielt, oder die Luft einsog, hörte ihr Seufzen, ihr Stöhnen. Und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Beherrschte sich.

Jasmine sah ihn entzückt an, sah, mit welcher Kraft er sich beherrschte und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Liebe zu ihm. Sie wollte nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, als sie die Zärtlichkeit und das beherrschte Verlangen in seinem Gesicht sah.

Er beugte sich mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen zu ihr runter, nahm langsam von ihren Lippen Besitz, ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und küsste sie, erst sanft, dann mit immer größerer Leidenschaft. Sie fühlte, wie die Leidenschaft auch von ihr Besitz ergriff und zog ihn ganz zu sich runter. Sie wollte sein Gewicht auf sich spüren, wollte ihn in sich spüren, wollte, dass er sich gehen ließ und ihr seine gesamte Leidenschaft zeigte. Er sollte sich nicht beherrschen müssen, nur weil sie ihm von ihrem Erlebnis in der dunklen Gasse erzählt hatte, weil sie heute so viel Schreckliches erlebt hatte.

Jetzt war sie es, die sanft seinen Körper erkundete. Sie zog ihm das Hemd aus der Hose und fuhr mit den Händen darunter, strich erst langsam, dann immer schneller seinen Rücken hinauf, wollte mehr Haut, mehr Severus. Beinahe riss sie ihm die Knöpfe ab, so sehr wollte sie seine nackte Haut an ihrem Körper spüren.

„Gemach, Jasmine, mach langsam, wir haben Zeit." Murmelte Severus leise lachend. Dann sog er scharf die Luft ein, als sie, endlich vom Hemd befreit, seine Brust erreichen konnte und ihm mit der Zunge über die Brust fuhr. Ihre Hände strichen nun an seiner Seite hinunter, während ihre Zunge seine Nippel verwöhnte.

Er stöhnte auf, als ihre flinken, kleinen Hände in seinem Hosenbund verschwanden. Wann hatte sie ihm die Hose geöffnet, er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Egal, was auch immer sie mit seinem Schaft anstellte, brachte ihn an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung. Er rollte sich im letzten Moment von ihr runter, bevor er sich wie ein Schuljunge blamierte und in Sekundenschnelle waren seine Hose, seine Socken und seine Schuhe ausgezogen.

Severus rollte Jasmine auf den Bauch, zog ihr den Morgenmantel aus und liebkoste ihren Rücken, mit Händen und der Zunge, was ihr Schauer verursachte. Er fuhr unter sie, hob sie an und ließ sie auf den Knie und den Händen zurück, damit er ihre Brüste und ihre Weiblichkeit berühren konnte. Jasmine stöhnte und rieb sich an ihm. Er drückte sanfte Küsse auf ihren Rücken, ihren Nacken, bevor er sie wieder herum rollte und mit den Händen sanft ihre Beine spreizte. Er kniete dazwischen, beugte sich vor und fuhr mit der Zunge durch ihre Falten, fand die empfindliche Knospe und leckte sanft darüber. Jasmine bäumte sich auf und schrie auf.

Sie war feucht und bereit, dass spürte er, aber er wollte es auskosten, wenn er sich mit ihr vereinigte. Wollte es heraus zögern, wusste aber nicht, ob er sich noch zurückhalten konnte. Er war wie berauscht, von ihrem Geruch, ihrem Geschmack, ihrer Willigkeit.

Er konnte es nicht. Vorsichtig legte er sich auf die junge Frau, küsste sie, wild, leidenschaftlich, hungrig. Erstaunt nahm sie ihren ureigensten Geschmack war, konnte sich auf einmal selber nicht mehr beherrschen und schlang ihm die Beine um die Hüften.

Das brachte ihn nah an ihren Eingang und sie fühlte seine samtene Härte.

„Severus, bitte." Flehte sie und er kam ihrem Flehen nach. Langsam, unendlich langsam drang er in sie ein, Stück für Stück, damit sie sich an seine Größe gewöhnen konnte. Um sich nicht zu vergessen, kniff er die Augen zu, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie war so eng, so heiß, so feucht, und es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Jasmine wollte gar nicht, das er sich zurückhielt und so zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich runter und küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft und Liebe, derer sie fähig war. Sie hob ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen, bis er sie vollständig ausfüllte. Da erst begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, langsam erst, dann immer schneller, bis sie kurz vorm Explodieren war und laut keuchte und schrie.

Severus richtete sich halb auf, zog sie hoch und knabberte an ihren Brüsten, was ihr ein lustvolles Stöhnen entlockte. Sie spürte die Wellen der Lust, die über sie hereinbrachen, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seinen Namen. Severus verlangsamte sein Tempo, wurde wieder zärtlicher. Er ließ sie langsam zurücksinken, hob ihre Beine hoch und drang tiefer in sie. Mit der Hand streichelte er ihre Brüste, während er langsam in sie hineinstieß.

„Severus, bitte, komm mit mir", hauchte sie, kurz vor einem erneuten Höhepunkt und dann erst gab er sich frei. Er entließ die Bestie in seinem Innern, und stieß und pumpte in sie. Jasmine stöhnte, rollte mit den Augen, keuchte auf und dann schrie sie erneut seinen Namen. Erst da erlaubte sich Severus, seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zu genießen. Als die Wellen der Lust über ihn hereinbrachen, schrie auch er ihren Namen. Die junge Frau strich sich unbemerkt über die Augen. Er hatte nicht ihren richtigen Namen benutzt, würde ihn nie benutzen. Trauer überkam sie, die sie schnell zu verbergen wusste.

Erschöpft zog Severus sich aus ihr heraus und rollte sich von ihr herunter. „Ich erdrücke dich sonst", murmelte er und zog sie in seine Arme. „Habe ich dir wehgetan?" Jasmine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Severus, du warst phantastisch." Seine Hände strichen langsam und beruhigend über ihre Seite, wurden langsamer, bis sie irgendwann aufhörten, und seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge ihr verrieten, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, dann stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank, kniete sich davor und holte die kleine Truhe, die ganz hinten versteckt stand. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete sie den Deckel und holte zwei Phiolen heraus, zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern und trank erst die eine, dann die andere Phiole aus. Es wurde langsam Zeit, viel wäre ihr nicht mehr geblieben, dann hätte er ihr altes Ego bemerkt.

Sie trat an ihre Kommode und nahm ihre Bürste, um ihr wirres Haar zu richten. Sie bürstete es und flocht es anschließend zu einem Zopf. Dann schlüpfte sie wieder zu ihm ins Bett und zog die Decke über sie beide.

Sie drehte sich so, dass sie ihn beobachten konnte. „Ach Severus", murmelte sie und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie sehr es mich schmerzt, dich zu hintergehen." Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, drehte sich um, und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Unbewusst, nahm er sie in die Arme.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wurde sie wach. Severus streichelte sie sehr sanft und bald erwachte ihr Begehren. Sie liebten sich erneut, sanft, zärtlich, langsam, ohne Hast.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie allein auf. Erschrocken sprang sie aus dem Bett und fand eine Nachricht auf dem kleinen Tisch, neben dem jetzt das Frühstück abgedeckt und warm gehalten wurde.

„_Liebste Jasmine, _

_eine dringende Eule rief mich ins Ministerium. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen, hole dich gegen Mittag ab, damit du aussagen kannst. Endlich können wir Malfoy und seiner Helferin das Handwerk legen._

_Der Deine_

_S."_

Jasmine seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte einen leichten Schmerz zwischen den Beinen, nicht unangenehm. Lächelnd trat sie an den hohen Spiegel und betrachtete sich in ihrer Nacktheit. Sie sah nicht anders aus als sonst. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel über und setzte sich an den Tisch. Als sie die Abdeckhaube von ihrem Teller nahm, schrie sie leise auf. Dort, unschuldig zwischen Rosenblättern, lag eine kleine, mit rotem Samt beschlagene, Schachtel. Sie erschauerte und hielt sich den Mund mit einer Hand zu, die andere zitterte über der Schachtel. Sie traute sich nicht, hinein zu sehen. Unter der Schachtel lag noch ein Zettel.

„_Du ahnst gar nicht, wie viel mir letzte Nacht bedeutet hat. Ich fühle mich geehrt und beschämt, dass eine so wunderbare Frau sich mir geöffnet hat. Nimm dieses Geschenk als Zeichen meiner Gefühle für dich an,_

_Sev."_

Gerührt öffnete sie das Kästchen und stöhnte leise auf. Auf schwarzem Samt lag eine schmale Goldkette mit einem Herzanhänger, auf dem sich kleine Granate und Diamanten abwechselten. Sie schluchzte laut auf und vergoss endlich die Tränen, die sie sich letzte Nacht nicht erlaubt hatte, zu weinen.

Als Severus am Mittag das Haus betrat, kam Jasmine, äußerlich gefasst und strahlend schön, auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss.

„Bist du bereit"; fragte er leise und nahm ihre Hand. Sie nickte und er gab Dukes ein Zeichen, ihr in ihren Umhang zu helfen. Auf dem Weg ins Ministerium ließ er ihre Hand nicht los, gab ihr die Rückendeckung, die sie brauchte, stärkte sie durch Blicke, als sie ihre Aussage gegen Lucius Malfoy machte.

Kaum war sie fertig, kam Harry herein und führte einen sichtlich mitgenommenen Detektiv und ihren Lakaien mit sich, die ebenfalls eine Aussage machen sollten. Er stockte und sah sich die junge Frau genauer an. Konnte das denn sein? Nein, das war unmöglich, oder?

Severus führte Jasmine aus dem Ministerium und brachte sie wieder nach Hause, wo sie sich in die Arme fielen und sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Dukes schaute diskret zur Seite, als sein Herr und die junge Frau, die er bewundern gelernt hatte, küssend die Treppe hoch zu seinen Gemächern eilten.

Sie konnten es nicht abwarten, konnten sich nicht beherrschen. Kaum schlug die Tür zu, als Severus Jasmine auch schon hoch hob und sie dagegen presste.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht sanft sein, Liebste. Zu lange habe ich darauf gewartet." Severus fuhr unter ihren Rock und mit einem Ruck zog er ihr das Höschen aus. „Sev, ich will es jetzt auch nicht sanft, ich brauche dich." Jasmine biss ihn in die Lippe, und keuchte auf, als er sich unvermutet in sie versenkte.

Severus sah ihr das Verlangen an, das in ihren Augen brannte und stieß zu, immer wieder, hörte ihre Lustschreie, bis sich ihr Höhepunkt mit seinem verband, und er blind und taub wurde.

„Ich kann mich nicht bewegen"; murmelte sie an seiner Halsbeuge. „Glaubst du, ich?" Meinte er lachend. Sie zuckte zusammen. „Oh." Immer noch war er tief in ihr, und sein Lachen vibrierte tief in ihr.

Mit wackeligen Beinen trug er sie zum Bett, ließ sich mit darauf fallen und begann erneut, sich zu bewegen. Diesmal allerdings vorsichtig, sanft und zärtlich. Sie seufzte, hob ihre Arme und schlang sie ihm um den Hals. Zärtlich küssten sie sich, verschlangen sich, liebkosten den Anderen, bis sich ein mächtiger Höhepunkt ankündigte.

_So war es noch nie gewesen_, dachte Severus erstaunt. Konnte es sein, das er sich in die kleine Kurtisane verliebt hatte? Er, der sich nie verliebte. Er, der nie eine Frau gebraucht hatte? Er, der diese warmen brauen Augen, die ihn immer noch im Schlaf verfolgten, nie vergessen hatte. Sie waren verblasst, seine Erinnerungen an diese Augen, denn andere waren in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt, und diese Augen gehörten Jasmine.

Er zog sich langsam aus ihr zurück. Er zog sich langsam aus ihr zurück und half ihr auf die Füße, damit sie sich entkleiden konnte. Dann zog er sich selber aus und legte sich aufs Bett, Jasmine im Arm. Langsam in den Schlaf driftend, versuchte er, sich diese Augen in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch es waren immer Jasmines, die er sah. Er verstand es nicht.

Am späten Nachmittag erwachten sie, aßen etwas und beschlossen, auszugehen. Sie hatten immer noch eine Loge im Theater reserviert, die sie auch nutzten. Allerdings achteten sie nicht groß auf das Stück, zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich anzusehen, sich zu küssen, sich zu streicheln. Und alle Welt sah es.

In der Pause stand Severus auf, um etwas zu trinken zu besorgen, während Jasmine in der Loge blieb und wartete. Als es an der Tür klopfte, dachte sie sich nichts dabei und öffnete.

„Harry…" Der junge Mann trat ein.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen, _Jasmine_? Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt, wir hätten dir doch helfen können." Der Kriegsheld sah sie wütend an.

„Ich … ich wusste nicht, wie. Ich habe mich geschämt." Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem war es schon zu spät, Harry, ich hatte schon unterschrieben."

„Mensch noch einmal, wir waren und sind deine besten Freunde gewesen, glaubst du nicht, wir hätten einen Weg gefunden, dich da raus zu holen?" Harry packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, dann zog er sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Verdammt, wir haben dich vermisst. Ron war ganz krank vor Sorge, nachdem du verschwunden warst. Wir dachten, die Todesser hätten dich doch noch erwischt. Wir dachten, du wärst tot. Keiner wusste, wo du steckst, und nun, sieh dich an, Kurtisane!"

„Bitte, Harry, ich flehe dich an, sag es keinem. Ich schäme mich ja so, das _so _was aus mir geworden ist, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Er hat meine Schulden bezahlt, mein Studium. Er hatte mich in der Hand, und ich habe mit Blut unterschrieben."

„Bei Merlins Eiern, wie konntest du dich darauf einlassen? Du bist doch sonst nicht so unbesonnen!" (B/N: „Bei Merlins Eiern", das hört sich ja geil an. A/N: hab ich irgendwo gelesen!)

„Harry, bitte, bitte, geh und vergiss mich." Die junge Frau drückte ihren besten Freund noch einmal an sich, dann schob sie ihn zur Tür. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn Severus stand schon auf der anderen Seite, mit Getränken und Knabbereien beladen.

„Potter." – „Professor." Dann war er weg, nicht ohne sich noch einmal zu der jungen Frau umzudrehen. Er nickte ihr zu. Er würde den Mund halten – vorläufig.

Tbc.

Das wars für Erste mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wer jetzt noch immer nicht erraten hat, wer Jasmine ist, müsste eins mit dem Hammer haben *grins* Ich habe euch als Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit auch ganz viel Liebe reingepackt. Bleibt mir treu und dann geht es auch wieder weiter, es macht endlich wieder Spaß, diese ff zu schreiben.

B/N: Viele Fehler habe ich nicht gefunden. Du brauchst FAST gar keine Beta. Aber ich freue mich, dass ich die Kapitel vorab bekomme. *g*


	10. Das Ende naht

Nein, nein, die ff ist noch nicht zu Ende, nur der Vertrag läuft ja aus. Keine Panik, ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig.

Das Ende naht!

Nur noch drei Tage, dann war die Vertragslaufzeit abgelaufen. Drei Tage, Jasmine begann zu verzweifeln. Sie liebte ihn und war drauf und dran, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vor allen Dingen, da Harry sie erkannt hatte, trotz ihrer sorgfältigen Maskerade.

Wie besessen studierte sie ihre Aktien, die sie, dank Severus, gewinnbringend gekauft hatte. Es reichte zwar noch nicht, um sie freizukaufen, aber sie käme damit ihrer Freiheit einen großen Schritt näher.

Severus beobachtet sie beim Frühstück, wie sie, ihre Zunge zwischen den Lippen eingeklemmt, über der Zeitung saß. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Geste bekannt vor, nur wusste er nicht, wo er sie einordnen sollte.

Sie hatte sich in den Wochen, die sie bei ihm war, unersetzlich gemacht. Mit ihr konnte er reden, sie brachte ihn wieder runter, wenn es im Ministerium nicht so lief, wie er sich das vorstellte. Außerdem war der Sex mit ihr einmalig. Und vor allen Dingen, bei ihr konnte er Er selbst sein. Sev brauchte sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht verstellen. Das war ihm vor Urzeiten schon einmal bei einer Person passiert, damals, nach dem Krieg.

Bei Merlins linker Hängebacke, wieso dachte er jetzt plötzlich an Hermione Granger? Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr an seine ehemalige Schülerin gedacht, ja er wusste nicht einmal, wo die junge Frau steckte.

Jasmine trank ihren Kaffee aus, legte die Zeitung beiseite und sah ihn an. Er räusperte sich, ertappt, sie angestarrt zu haben und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen.

"Wenn du ausgehst, möchte ich dass du einen Lakaien mitnimmst. Lucius Malfoy ist noch nicht gefasst worden." Sein Ton war beiläufig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Die junge Frau wurde blass, aber sie fasste sich schnell. "Ich bin sicher, die Auroren werden ihn bald schnappen, er kann ja nirgendwo mehr hin, ohne dass er in die Falle tappt. Ihr überwacht doch seine Anwesen, oder?"

"Natürlich, aber er kann ja auch irgendwo anders Unterschlupf gefunden haben. Also, sei vorsichtig, wenn du in die Winkelgasse oder in der übrigen Stadt bist." Sie hörte seine Sorge um sie aus seiner Stimme und war gerührt. Sie würde ihn vermissen, wenn sie ging.

Sie würde dafür sorgen, das diese letzten drei Tage unvergesslich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt wurden.

Abends gingen sie ins Theater, er hatte die Loge immerhin für die ganze Saison bezahlt. Obwohl es eine Komödie war, konnte sie sich nicht richtig amüsieren. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.

Auch Severus war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ihm schwirrten tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, Jasmines Situation, Lucius' Flucht. In der Pause ging er Getränke holen, während Jasmine teilnahmslos in der Loge blieb. Vom ersten Akt hatte sie so gut wie nichts mitbekommen.

Einige andere Besucher sahen immer wieder zu der jungen Frau, die still und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, da saß und ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Einige fragten sich, wann die schöne, junge Frau wieder frei war, wollten sich schon in die Reihe derer anstellen, die sich um den Posten ihres nächsten Gönners bewarben. Einige hatte ehrbare Absichten, andere weniger.

Severus trat leise wieder in die Loge und drückte Jasmine ein Glas Champagner in die Hand, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und setzte sich. Der Vorhang ging auf und der zweite Akt begann.

Jasmine zwang sich zur Konzentration und bald hatte das lustige Stück ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Severus beobachtet, wie ihre Miene weich wurde und sie über die Possen der Schauspieler lächelte. Ihre Augen glänzten.

Lächelnd nahm er ihre Hand und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und strahlte ihn an. Sein Herz floss über vor Gefühlen, die ihm lange Zeit unbekannt waren. Ihm wurde warm ums Herz, denn ihre Augen sagten ihm, dass sie ihn liebte, auch wenn diese Worte niemals über ihre Lippen kommen würden. Das musste ihm reichen, denn ihre Zeit war beinahe abgelaufen.

Donnernder Applaus zeugte vom Ende des Schauspiels. Die anderen Zuschauer erhoben sich schwatzend, und auch Jasmine und Severus standen auf. Severus half der jungen Frau in den Mantel und nahm ihren Arm. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Theater.

Er führte sie aber nicht nach Hause, sondern in ein kleines Restaurant, wo ein Kellner schon auf die beiden wartete. Der Kellner führte sie in ein kleines Separee. Auf dem Tisch stand schon, im Eiskühler, eine Flasche Champagner.

Severus ließ die Flasche öffnen, wartete, bis der Ober eingeschenkt hatte und prostete Jasmine dann zu.

Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue. Das konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, zu oft hatte sie diese kleine Geste bei ihm gesehen. Seine Augen blitzten vor Erkennen.

Er räusperte sich. "Du fragst dich sicher, warum wir hier sind." Sie nickte. "In der Pause habe ich Ewan eine Eule geschickt mit einem Vorschlag dich betreffend. Er war einverstanden. Nach unserer Zeit bist du frei und kannst tun und lassen, was du willst. Wenn du bei mir bleiben willst, würde ich mich freuen. Wenn nicht, und ja, ich werde dich nicht zwingen. Dazu liegt mir zuviel an dir."

Hatte sie richtig gehört? Sie war frei? Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Champagner, hustete. Konnte sie bei ihm bleiben? Als was? Sie wollte mehr, mehr sein, als eine bloße Kurtisane, mehr sein, als Severus bereit war, ihr zu geben. Vor Traurigkeit verdunkelte sich ihr Blick. Severus sah es und schloss seufzend die Augen.

"Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Severus, bitte. Ich danke dir von Herzen, dafür, das du mich gerettet hast, als ich mich durch bloße Dummheit in Gefahr gebracht habe, dafür, dass du mich freigekauft hast, dafür, das du mir anbietest, bei dir zu bleiben. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich will mehr." Hauchte sie. "Ich will mehr, etwas, von dem ich glaube, dass du es mir nicht geben kannst. Du weißt nicht alles von mir."

"Dann sag es mir, Jasmine, sag mir, was dich bedrückt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht, du wirst mich hassen."

"Wie könnte ich dich hassen? Du hast mein Leben bereichert." Sie ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie hatte sein Leben bereichert? Sie wollte seine Liebe, nicht sein Leben bereichern. "Nein, Severus, es tut mir leid, übermorgen werde ich gehen. Sag mir, wie viel ich dir schulde, ich werde es dir zurück zahlen."

Wie konnte sie nur so stur sein? Er legte ihr sein Herz zu Füßen, und sie wollte gehen? Besser konnte er seine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken, dafür hatte er kein Händchen. Verstand sie denn nicht?

Schweigend tranken sie den Champagner, obwohl ihnen die Lust darauf vergangen war. Ebenso schweigend traten sie den Heimweg an.

Schweigend verließen sie einander, um auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen. Schweigend zog sie sich aus, hängte das elegante Abendkleid auf einen Bügel und in den Schrank, schweigend trank sie ihre beiden Phiolen leer und legte sich immer noch schweigend ins Bett. Dann erst kamen die Tränen.

Am nächsten Morgen sah man ihr die schlaflose Nacht deutlich an. Maddie kümmerte sich liebevoll um ihre Herrin. Sie spürte, dass Jasmines Herz einen Knacks bekommen hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie geglaubt, Mister Snape und ihre Herrin würden heiraten und leben wie im Märchen. Aber die Realität sah leider anders aus. Sie hatte schon beschlossen, wenn ihre Herrin nicht bei Mister Snape blieb, mit ihr zu gehen.

Sie bemühte sich, die Haare ihrer Herrin zu bändigen, irgendwie waren sie heute außer Rand und Band, widerspenstig, als wenn sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatten.

Jasmine war wortkarg, ließ Maddie mit ihrer Frisur freie Hand. Ihre junge Dienerin hatte ein Händchen für Frisuren und Spaß dabei. Nachdem sie angezogen war, verließ sie ihr Zimmer, um zu frühstücken.

Severus sah auch nicht besser aus, stellte sie fest, als sie ins Frühstückszimmer trat. Ganz Gentleman stand er auf, rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht und setze sich erst wieder, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid." Sagten beide zur gleichen Zeit. Das brach das Eis und sie mussten lachen. Entspannt nahmen sie das Frühstück ein, und Severus verabschiedete sich liebevoll von der jungen Frau, um ins Ministerium zu gehen.

Dukes klopfte diskret an, trat ein und meldete, das Besuch für Jasmine angekommen wäre. "Wer ist es?" Die junge Frau erhob sich. "Ein Mister Potter wünscht Sie zu sprechen, Miss." Jasmine nickte. "Führen Sie ihn bitte herein."

Harry stand schon hinterm dem Butler, als dieser beiseite trat und ihm die Tür aufhielt.

Dukes zog sich diskret zurück. Von Harry Potter drohte keine Gefahr, dass wusste er.

"Und? Hast du Severus schon gesagt, wer du bist, Mione?" Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen. "Scht, nicht so laut, hier bin ich Jasmine. Harry, morgen werde ich gehen, dann bin ich wieder die alte, langweilige Hermione Jean Granger, aber heute bin ich noch _La Belle _Jasmine Grant."

"Mione, du musst es ihm sagen. Er ist ganz anders, seit du an seiner Seite bist. Er ist wie ausgewechselt. Und außerdem, wo willst du denn hin?"

"Er hat mich freigekauft, ich kann gehen, wohin ich will. Ich muss nicht mehr zu Ewan. Ich bin frei."

"Klar, frei. Ich hab doch Augen im Kopf, Mione. Ich sehe doch, dass du bis über beide Ohren in Severus verknallt bist."

"Ich bin nicht nur verknallt, Harry, ich liebe ihn. Das kannst du nicht verstehen."

"Ich kann das nicht verstehen? Ich liebe Ginny, trotz aller Gefahren, die uns drohten, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, und du sagst mir, das ich das nicht verstehen kann? Mione, du hast doch einen Knall." Harry war laut geworden. Er konnte seine beste Freundin nicht verstehen. Warum sagte sie Severus nicht einfach die Wahrheit und wartete ab, was dann passierte?

"Harry, ich bitte dich, sprich doch leiser. Es müssen nicht alle wissen, dass du mich kennst, dann wäre dein Ruf in Gefahr. Ich werde mir schon was ausdenken, wo ich hingehen kann."

"Fein, wenn du es ihm nicht sagen willst, ist das deine Sache, aber lass mich dir wenigstens bei der Haussuche behilflich sein. Zufällig besitze ich noch ein kleines Häuschen. Es liegt zwar in Muggel-London, aber es ist in der Nähe der Winkelgasse."

"Harry, nein, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Da Severus mich freigekauft hat, habe ich etwas Gold gespart. Ich kann mir was eigenes suchen."

"Und damit wieder aus unserem Leben verschwinden. Mione, weißt du eigentlich, welche Sorgen wir uns um dich gemacht haben, als keiner wusste, wo du steckst. Nichts da, ich will in Zukunft wissen, wo du bist." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, die gar nicht mehr nach Junge aussah, sondern feine Muskeln aufwies, wie sie feststellte.

"Wenn in dem Häuschen noch Platz ist, werde ich Maddie mitnehmen, wenn sie mitkommen will." Harry atmete erleichtert auf, trat einen Schritt auf Mione zu und nahm sie in den Arm. "Himmel, was habe ich dich vermisst."

Hermione schniefte leicht. "Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Harry. Komm, trink einen Kaffee mit mir." Sie wies auf den noch gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

Beim Kaffee erzählte Hermione, wie sie in den ganzen Schlamassel geraten war. "Und deine Eltern haben dir nur Schulden hinterlassen?"

"Ja, ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Ich dachte immer, die Praxis würde so gut laufen, aber anscheinend hat Dad Konkurrenz bekommen, die mit unfairen Mitteln gearbeitet haben, er musste immer mehr Geld aufnehmen, bis es irgendwann nicht mehr half. Dann kam der Autounfall, und ich saß auf dem Berg mit Schulden, ich war mitten im Studium, als ich Ewan traf."

Der Rest war schnell erzählt, sie ließ nichts aus, selbst ihr Erlebnis in der dunklen Gasse erzählte sie ihm. Mittlerweile fiel es ihr leichter, darüber zu sprechen, vielleicht, weil Severus so einfühlsam gewesen war.

Sie redeten und redeten. Irgendwann fragte Harry: "Wie machst du das mit deinem Aussehen?" Hermione grinste. "Das ist ganz leicht. Das ist ein modifizierter Vielsafttrank, den ich selber entwickelt habe. Alle zwei Tage eingenommen, reicht es, um sich zu verwandeln, man braucht auch keine Haare oder ähnliches einer anderen Person, man muss nur gewisse Zutaten für ein gewisses Aussehen hinzugeben, zum Beispiel, wenn du blaue Augen haben willst, musst du Blaubeeren hinzufügen, wenn du blonde Haare haben willst, Vanille, und so weiter. Es war ganz leicht. Vorher trug ich bei Auftritten immer eine Maske, aber auf die Dauer war mir das zu viel."

Erst gegen Mittag verabschiedetet sich Harry. Er nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, in sein Haus zu ziehen, bis sie was eigenes gefunden hatte.

Sie nahm sich vor, Maddie zu fragen, ob sie bei ihr leben wollte und machte sich auf die Suche nach der jungen Dienerin.

Sie fand Maddie im Dienstbotentrakt, wo sie den Saum eines Abendkleides flickte. Alle Dienstboten knicksten bei ihrem Eintritt. "Maddie, kann ich mal mit dir unter vier Augen reden?"

Maddie folgte ihrer Herrin in die Bibliothek, wo Hermione ihr alles erzählte. Die junge Frau fiel buchstäblich in Ohnmacht. Nachdem Hermione ihr wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte, brauchte Maddie nicht lange zum Überlegen. "Oh, ja, ich komme gerne mit."

Damit war das geklärt. Hermione ging auf ihr Zimmer, um schon einmal die Sachen zu packen, die sie nicht mehr benötigte. Sie hatte beschlossen, wenn sie die ganzen Abendkleider und Roben verkaufen würde, würde sie noch besser zurecht kommen. Den ganzen Schmuck, den sie bei ihren Vingt-et-un Spielen gewonnen hatte, konnte sie ins Pfandleihhaus bringen, dann war sie diesen Ballast auch los. Das einzige Schmuckstück, was sie behalten wollte, war die Kette mit dem Granatherzen, die sie von Severus bekommen hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie war fertig mit Packen. Severus würde bald aus dem Ministerium heimkommen und sie hatte noch eine Überraschung für ihn parat. Ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht.

Severus wunderte sich, dass Dukes ihm nicht die Tür aufhielt, als er heimkam. Grummelnd machte er selber auf, in Gedanken fragte er sich, was seinen treuen Butler davon abgehalten hatte. Dann bekam er große Augen. Im ganzen Foyer brannten kleine Kerzen, die Treppe hinauf, den Flur entlang, bis zu seiner Zimmertür.

Er öffnete die Tür, auch hier brannten kleine Kerzen und Rosenblätter bedeckten den Boden und sein Bett. Darauf räkelte sich eine junge, verführerische Frau.

Sie erwachte, als er herein trat. Sie trug ein hauchdünnes, weißes Neglige, welches sich verführerisch um ihre Beine schlängelte, als sie sich bewegte. Prompt bekam er einen Ständer.

"Hm, du kommst spät," hauchte sie, stand auf und tat auf ihn zu. "Harter Arbeitstag, oder?" Sanft strich sie ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange, die andere wanderte in untere Regionen, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. "Komm, ich werde dir helfen, zu entspannen." Damit zog sie ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zum Bett. Half ihm aus Mantel, Weste und Hemd, knöpfte ihm mit geschickten Fingern die Hose auf, wobei sie ihn absichtlich streifte. Dann half sie ihm aufs Bett und streichelte zärtlich über seinen Körper.

Severus musste seine ganze Beherrschung aufbringen, um sie nicht zu packen und sich in ihr zu vergraben. Er hatte sie ja so vermisst. Sie beugte sich über ihn, nahm seine Arme und führte sie über seinen Kopf zum Bettgestell. Dort wurden seine Handgelenke durch Zauberei gefesselt, sodass er quasi hilflos ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert war.

Mit ihren Haaren, ihrer Zunge, ihren kleinen, schlanken, geschickten Händen verwöhnte sie ihn, ließ ihn erbeben, machte ihn willenlos. Er war schon steinhart, bevor sie mit ihrer Folter angefangen hatte. Er konnte nur stöhnen, da seine Hände gefesselt waren, blieb ihm auch nichts anders übrig.

"Jasmine, bitte …" Seine Beherrschung war dahin, als sie sich langsam auf ihn niederließ. Sofort fing er an, unter ihr zu bocken. Die junge Frau legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Nur mit allergrößter Beherrschung gelang es ihm, still liegen zu bleiben, obwohl er sich am liebsten bewegt hätte. Es war ihr Tanz, dass wurde ihm klar.

Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, beugte sie sich zum ihm runter, küsste ihn sehr zärtlich, ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund verschwinden. Dann strich sie sich langsam mit einer Hand über die Brüste, während die andere mit seiner Brust spielte. Verführerisch bewegte sie die Hüfte, er antwortete mit einem heftigen Stoß, den sie bis in ihr Innerstes spürte. Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sie ein paar Mal, bis sie es selber nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Immer schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen, sie spürte einen mächtigen Orgasmus heran nahen. Ein ungesagter Zauberspruch befreite seine Hände von den Fesseln. Sie wollte seine Hände spüren, wenn sie kam.

Severus nutze seine Freiheit sogleich aus, um Jasmine zu packen und sie unter sich zu schieben. Ihren Protest erstickte er mit einem wilden Kuss, er plünderte ihren Mund, während er immer schneller in sie hinein pumpte. Der mächtige Orgasmus, der kam, überraschte sie beide.

Ausgelaugt brach er über ihr zusammen, während sie ihn fest in den Armen hielt. Sie konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein.

Wann immer sie in der Nacht wach wurden, liebten sie sich, mal wild und ungezügelt, mal sanft.

Der nächste Morgen brach in Hermiones Augen fiel zu schnell an. Sie betrachtete den schlafenden Severus. Es war noch früh. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie sah, darum bewegte sie sich ganz leise, als hätte sie einen Muffliato über ihn gesprochen.

Maddie wartete schon in der Halle auf sie, auch Dukes war dort, ihre Koffer standen parat.

Sie legte noch schnell einen Brief auf Severus' Platz im Frühstückszimmer und eilte in die Halle.

Dukes verbeugte sich vor ihr und half ihr und Maddie in die Kutsche.

"_Lieber Severus, _

_es tut mir leid, das ich einfach so verschwinde, aber ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten, wenn ich mich persönlich von dir verabschiedet hätte. Bitte verzeih. Ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Ich liebe dich zu sehr, um bei dir zu bleiben. Auch weiß ich nicht, ob du mich noch haben willst, nachdem du mein Geheimnis herausbekommen hättest. Deshalb gehe ich jetzt, ich lasse dich schlafend im Bett zurück. Bitte verzeih mir._

_In Liebe_

_J." _

Tbc.

So, der Vertrag ist also zu Ende, Jasmine/Hermione ist weg. Wird er sie finden? Wird er ihr verzeihen? Keine Ahnung, da werdet ihr wohl noch bis zum nächsten, oder übernächsten, oder … warten müssen *tehe*


End file.
